Más allá de las barreras del corazón
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ciertos vampiros comienzan una nueva vida, celos,misterio, pasión, tristeza,humor, reencuentros y sobre todo romances prohibidos, son las claves de esta historia. los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos¡ Aquí les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita, me encanta KanamexYuuki, son una pereja hermosa :3 **

**Espero les guste el fic, ya que es el primero que me atrevo a escribir de ellos, tendrá bastantes capitulos los cuales iré subiendo cada día, bueno sin más les dejo el primer capitulo**

Capitulo 1: Nuevos senderos

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde que dejaron la academia Cross, Yuuki aun tenia un poco de nostalgia por abandonar su padre y a su hermano Zero, porque así era como ella lo veía, como un hermano, aún por mucho que él la odiara por ser una sangre pura, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, porque a su lado se encontraba aquel al que amaba con toda su alma, aquel que amó desde pequeña, su adorado hermano Kaname.

Al lado de la feliz pareja, caminaban Akatsuki, Aidou y Ruka, aunque esta ultima, los veia con mucha tristeza y dolor, al ver que el amor que tenía por Kaname jamás sería corresponido, Akatsuki, veía como Ruka sufría y le dolía verla así, mientras que Aidou, caminaba tranquilamente mirando alguna cosa que llamará su atención en el camino.

De pronto su caminar se detuvo ante un hermoso auto negro, que los esperaba, subieron rapidamente al auto, Akatsuki se las ingenio para poder sentarse al lado de Ruka, Yuuki al lado de Kaname, y Aidou, bueno, tuvieron que decirle que debía subir al auto si no querí que se fuerana sin el. Una vez adentro el auto partió dirigiendose al que ahora sería el hogar de los cinco vampiros, les esperaban dos largos días de camino, los que parecían no importar para Kaname y Yuuki, que vivín su mundo abrazados, mientras que los demás peleaban por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en el momento.

Cuando hubieron pasado aquellos dos días de largo camino, se podía obeservar como una vampiresa de cabello castaño, dormía tranquilamente abrazada, a su amado, mientras que este, acariciaba su cabello, con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla, al lado de ellos, se podía ver a otra vampiresa de cabellera color miel, que se había dormido plácidamente sobre los brazos de Akatsuki, el cual rogaba e imploraba, que ese momento no acabase nunca, mientras que cierto vampiro rubio, no podia evitar sentirse incomodo ante la situación, y en algunos momentos, deseaba haber traido a aquella amiga de Yuuki Sayori, no se explicaba por que , pero en esos momentos pensaba en ella, al menos asi no se hubiera sentido tan fuera de lugar, pero para desgracia de Akatsuki y Kaname, ese hermoso momento había llegado a su fin, Ruka desperto al sentir que el auto se detuvo, y al ver la posición en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que el vampiro que la sostenía amablemente la ayudo a levantarse, evitando en todo momento mirarla, para no incomodarla, Kaname, al ver que su Yuuki no despertaba, la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos, y como pudo bajaron del auto, mietras que Aidou se había prácticamente lanzado afuera del auto agradesiendo al cielo internamente, por haber terminado con su incomodidad.

Cunado todos estuvieron abajo y el auto se había marchado, se encontraron frente a una hermosa casa, o mejor dicho castillo, este era aun más grande que las instalaciones del dormitorio de la Luna, todos quedaron maravillados, no podían creer que desde ahora viviráin en ese hermoso palacio, sin esperar más el líder de los vampiros se dirigío dentro del castillo, con su amada en sus brazos, la cual por cierto ya había despertado, y se encontraba muy sonrojada al ver que al parecer se había dormido muy profundamente, al ver lo tierna que se veia la chica en ese estado, Kaname, no pudo evitar sonreir, y se nego a bajarla, cosa que no puso para nada feliz a la pobre de Ruka que moria de celos en su interior, pero aun asi siguieron su camino hacia el interior del castillo.

Una vez adentro, El líder purasangre, se dispuso a enseñar a sus acompañantes cuales serían sus dormitorios, pero para sorpresa de muchos el castillo por muy grande que fuese, solo tenia cuatro dormitorios. Subieron unas amplias escaleras, hasta llegar a un gran pasillo, en el que se encontraban los cuatro cuartos, entonces, comenzo a enseñar los dormitorios: Al final del pasillo Ruka, en la habitación siguiente Akatsuki, en el cuarto del frente, Aidou, y en el dormitorio más grande, el que se encontraba al centro de los otros, Kaname y Yuuki, a la que por cierto, la noticia le cayo como valde de agua fría, porque no podía asimilar todavía que tendría que dormir en un solo cuarto Kaname, cuando terminaron de repartir, Kaname los autorizo que fueran a sus dormitorios, no sin antes decirles que los esperaba en una hora más abajo para dar a conocer las reglas de la casa; Yuuki caminaba un poco nerviosa, mientras que su hermano cargaba las maletas hasta la habitación, cuando hubieron entrado, la sorpresa de Yuuki no pudo ser mayor, realmente el dormitorio era hermoso, el piso estaba cubierto de una hermosa alfombra verde, mientras que al fondo de la pared una gran ventana adornaba la hermosa habitación, pero eso no fue el motivo de sorpresa de la chica, lo que realmente la sorprencio fue el hecho de que tan solo hubiera una cama, eso si que no se lo esperaba, Kaname al ver la reacción de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreir divertido. al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, decidio hablar:

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de dormir conmigo en una sola cama Yuuki?- pregunto el vampiro con tono burlon, algo para nada común en él.

-etto..yo Kaname-sempai, digo onii-san, no no es eso...e-es solo que- se encontraba sonrojada al máximo, y en ese momento ninguna respuesta coherente se le ocurria.

-Vamos Yuuki dijo Kaname, no creo que sea tan malo dormir conmigo ¿o tal vez si?- ante ese comentario la chica podía hacerle competencia a un tomate y fácilmente ganarle, definitivamente, era mucho para ella, enterarse de que dormiría en una sola cama con su hermano, y además conocía una nueva faceta del mismo, una faceta que no conocía, porque en los años que lo conocía jamás había visto a Kaname hablar en ese tono burlon. Pero cuando hubo recuperado la voz se atrevio a decir:

- Por supuesto que no Kaname- sempai, por supuesto que no sería malo dormir contigo- trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible pero por dentro moría de verguenza, pero trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Yuuki- dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven, para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que ambos deseaban no terminara nunca.

Ante esta acción la chica se calmo un poco y armandose de todo el valor que podía tener fue ella, la que se atrevio a besar al vampiro, fue un beso dulce que tomo por sorpresa al mayor, pero que no tardo en corresponder, y asi continuaron hasta que por obra del tiempo llego la hora de bajar, aunque ninguno deseaba separarse, el líder Kuran no podía exigir respeto si el mismo no cumplia las reglas, y así se dirigieron al salon tomados de la mano, para encontrarse con los otros vampiros, que los esperaban sentados en el amplio sillón rojo que estaba situado justo al lado de una gran chimenea.

Con su clásico tono frío comenzó a hablar:

Regla numero 1: Todos deben irse a dormir a las 10:00 en punto ( N/A: vaya Dios a saber porque, pero esas son las ocurrencias de Kaname- sama, y yo creía que los vampiros eran seres nocturnos ¬¬)

Regla número 2: Los chicos no pueden entrar al dormitorio de las chicas ( N/A: bueno mejor dicho debio haber dicho que nadie podía entrar al dormitorio de Ruka, ya que no creo que alguno se atreviera a entrar al dormitorio de Yuuki sabiendo que si lo hacen el purasangre sería capaz de despedazarlos con solo una mirada)

Regla número 3: No se puede salir de la casa, no sin antes avisarme (N/A: esto ya se esta pareciendo a una carcel...pero bueno eso es lo que hará más divertida la historia :P)

Regla número 4: No se permiten humanos en la casa ( N/A: demonios ¬¬ por lo visto tendré que irme xD)

Y por último y la más importante

Regla número 5: Nadie puede ingresar al ala norte del palacio

Luego de que el purasangre terminara de dar las reglas, parecia que todos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que no poráin salir y eso no era todo además tendrían que dormirse a las 10 en punto, en esos momentos Ruka, Akatsuki y Aidou, de verdad estaban considerando que no fue muy buena la idea de haber seguido al purasangre, pero ya las cosas estaban hechas y nadie se atrevería a cuestionar las reglas impuestas por su lider, aunque dejenme decirles que le producía curiosidad saber que había en el ala norte, incluso Yuuki se preguntaba que había ahí que Kaname deseaba esconder, pero ninguno tuvo la valentía de preguntarle.

Al ver que nadie diría nada el purasangre dijo:

-Eso es todo, pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana, siempre y cuando no rompan las reglas.

No hubo siquiera terminado de decir esta frase cuando ya todos habían ido a recorrer el hermoso palacio, incuida Yuuki, quien se divertía bastante con Aidou, mientras recorrían la casa, lo que dejenme decirles causo una pizca de celos, en el purasangre, pero no dejaría que se percataran de aquello.

-Por lo visto, este será un largo día, y para variar estaré solo- suspiro el vampiro mientras una gotita al estilo anime le salia en la cabeza, mientras observaba el espectaculo que daban los cuatro vampiros jugando y peleando por cualquier cosa.

**Bueno aqueí esta el final del capitulo, que pasara con los vampiros, ¿cumpliran las reglas impuestas por Kaname-sama? ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews por favor, necesito saber que opinan ¿si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aca estoy de nuevo, les traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior, bueno sin más les dejo para que lean.**

Mientras recorrían la casa, Aidou jugaba con Yuuki como si de dos niños se tratase, Ruka estaba impresionada por la belleza de uno de los balcones de la casa, y Akatsuki, recorría los pasillos más oscuros, iluminandolos con una leve llama que salia desde su mano.

-Aidou- sempai- dijo Yuuki- a que no puedes atraparme- lo desafío la joven

-Eso crees- pregunto el vampiro de ojos azules- ya verás Yuuki-san

Y así corrían por toda la casa, Akatsuki después de intentar detenerlos, desidio jugar con ellos, e incluso Ruka, se había unido al feliz grupo, las dos jovenes vampiresas, iban adelante, mientras de cerca las seguian Akatsuki y Aidou, pero de pronto, ambas vampiresas tropezaron, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, Kaname al ver la escena quizó ir a ayudar a levantarse a su Yuuki, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ella era socorrida por Aidou y posteriormente Ruka era recogida amablemente por Akatsuki, Aidou tomo entre sus brazos a Yuuki, mientras esta se reía en los brazos del vampiro, ni siquiera le importaba lo dolorosa que había sido la caída, era un momento demasiado divertido como para arruinarlo, mientras al lado de ellos se podía observar a Ruka muy sonrojada, y a Akatsuki, con una leve sonrisa, por poder tener a su amada Ruka entre sus brazos, así ambos vampiros, se dirigieron con las jovenes en sus brazos hasta un sillón que había cerca, y las depositaron suavemente, al comprobar que no estaban heridas, ellos jamás esperaron que ellas se recuperarían tan rápido y en el momento en que ambos se descuidaron ellas se avalanzaron sobre los chicos, haciendo lo que se puede llamar una ''guerra de cosquillas''.

Mientras en otro lado de la casa, algunos vidrios comenzaban a trizarse, debido a los celos con los que veía la escena el sangre pura, su mirada comenzaba a tornarse roja, asi que decidio dejar de ver, antes de que terminara por despedazar al pobre Aidou, pero lo que el no sabía, era que esa era la primera de todas las veces que se pondría celoso al ver a su hermana con otra persona que no fuera él.

Pero todo buen momento tarde o temprano debe terminar, asi fue como los vampiros al percatarse de la hora, quedaron estaticos, eran las 9.59 minutos, por lo tanto solo quedaba un minuto, en el que tendrían que practicamente volar, sino querían que la ira del sangrepura cayera sobre ellos, incluso Yuuki se asusto, ya que ver a su hermano molesto no era una idea factible, asi fue como corrieron o practicamente volaron hacia sus habitaciones, sin siquiera alcanzar a despedirse.

Yuuki, ni siquiera recordó de la verguenza que le daba tener que dormir sola en la misma cama con Kaname, en ese momento lo importante era no hacerlo enfadar, pero cuando hubo llegado a la habitación recordo de inmediato la situación, y se sonrojo al máximo, pero se alegro de que el vampiro no podía ver su sonrojo debido a que no se encontraba en la habitación ( recuerden que Kaname- sama estaba intentando controlar sus celos en otra parte de la casa).

Fue hacia su maleta, recogio su ropa y se dirigio al baño a ducharse, cuando hubo salido después de media hora, no esperaba encontrarse a Kaname sentado en la cama con esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella, al verlo ahi, no sabía que hacer, sentía verguenza y mucho miedo, ya que nunca había compartido la cama con ningún hombre, bueno con Zero algunas veces, pero solo era hasta que ella se quedara dormida, pero al mismo tiempo el ver la calidez de la sonrisa de su hermano, la hacia sentirse tranquila.

-No piensas dormir Yuuki- dijo el vampiro un poco preocupado por la actitud de la vampiresa

- etto, no en seguida voy-dijo la chica mientras dejaba la ropa que había vestido durante el día en una silla que se encontraba cerca

-No tengas miedo-le dijo Kaname

Las palabras dichas por el vampiro, hicieron que Yuuki se tranquilizara y sin dudarlo se acercara hacia donde estaba él, y se sentara a su lado , el la cubrio con sus brazos para que no se congelará y se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de su compañia un largo rato, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio vencieron a la chica, la cual se durmió en los brazos del purasangre, el cual se sentía en paz, con ella en sus brazos, protegiendola, así que lentamente la recosto sobre la cama, la arropo, tal y como se hace con un niño, y posteriormente se acosto a su lado, para luego volver a abrazarla, la chica aún dormida, al sentir el contacto y la cercania de Kaname, se acomodo entre el pecho de este, y así este último, se entrego por completo al reino de los sueños, teniendo a la persona que más amaba, entre sus brazos.

**Otra vez llegamos al final del capitulo, vaya no sabía que Kaname-sama podía ser tan celoso ¿logrará contener sus celos más adelante? eso lo averiguaran en los próximos capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos otra vez, aquí dejo otro capitulo, tal y como lo prometí, espero sea de su agrado.**

Aún entre los brazos de Kaname, Yuuki desperto cuando los suaves rayos del sol, asomaban por la ventana, aún no se acostumbraba a los horarios de los vampiros, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano; apenas abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta que este la tenia abrazada, y fue inevitable que la vampiresa se sonrojara, , luego de despertar bien, con mucho cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano, se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, y apenas hubo estado de pie, se quedo observando como dormia el vampiro, se mantuvo algun tiempo observando, la paz, tranquilidad, y felicidad que mostraba el rostro del vampiro, era algo que ella jamás había visto.

- Se ve tan hermoso- pensó, para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Se dirigio a ducharse, para luego ponerse una hermosa falda blanca con flores negras, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una playera blanca que hacia resaltar su esbeltez, ensima de esta un sueter negro de cuello anocho, el que hacía que se notara la playera, y unas botas de cuero negras, que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla, luego de vestirse, se dirigió a cepillar su largo cabello, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a este, debido a que le costaba más cepillarlo, pero pronto se acostumbraría, cuando hubo terminado, se dirigio hacia la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes ver co mo su amado vampiro todavía dormia, luego de eso salio, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningun sonido para no despertarlo.

Bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina, todavía ningún vampiro había despertado, así que se propuso preparar el desayuno para todos, para tenerles una gran sorpresa, a cada uno le haría algo especial, porque si sus calculos eran correctos, tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo, antes de que los vampiros despertaran, busco en la despensa todo lo necesario, luego de algún tiempo, se dio cuenta que no sabía casi nada de los gustos culinarios de los vampiros, hasta esos moementos lo único que sabía era que les encantaba la sangre, pero no era una idea muy buena servirles eso de desayuno, cuando después de mucho pensar estaba apunto de darse por vencida, jamás espero que cierto rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules, apareciera de pronto en la cocina.

-Aidou-sempai- dijo la joven ocultando su sorpresa- no creí que te levantaras tan temprano.

- Nunca me ha gustado mucho dormir, prefiero disfrutar al máximo el día- dijo el rubio

-Ahhhh-dijo la vampiresa un poco incredula

-y ¿ que hacias Yuuki-san?

-Etto, yo trataba de prepararles el desayuno, pero no tengo idea de lo que les gusta a ustedes- dijo Yuuki mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

- Entonces creo que yo puedo ayudarte Yuuki-san

-¿En verdad?- dijo emocionada- te lo agradecería mucho Aidou-sempai

Y así fue como ambos vampiros comenzarón a cocinar.

Para Akatsuki: Arroz con algunos trozos de salmon

Para Ruka: Arroz, pescado, sopa con espinacas.

y para Kaname, que fue con el que más se esmeraron: Leche, pan, mantequilla, potaje, carne rebozada

cuando terminaron con los tres desayunos Yuuki pregunto

- Y a ti Aidou-sempai ¿que es lo que te gusta?

-etto a mi- respndio el vampiro- a mi me gusta el Taiyaki (pastel japones con forma de pez, puede estar relleno de chocolate o de lo que uno quiera)

-¿de verdad?-dijo emocionada Yuuki- A mi tambiennn- y casi por reflejo, se abalanzó sobre el vampiro dandole un fuerte abrazo, y despues un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Aidou no pudo evitar su sonrojo, pero trato de ocultarlo, y asi continuaron cocinando esta vez el que sería su propio desayuno, que al parecer, era el favorito de ambos, pero lo que no notaron era que desde hacia un momento, cierto vampiro sangre pura observaba, cada uno de los movimientos de los jovenes, no quiso interrumpir,solo por el hecho de que por orgullo, no podía admitir que estaba celoso, pero esta vez, el ver la escena del ''tierno'' beso de Yuuki a Aidou, hizo que sus celos se salieran de control, aunque por esta vez evito despedazar a Aidou, pero eso no evito que dos ventanas, un florero y una puerta quedaran esparcidos en el piso, mientras él, despues de calmarse un poco, se preguntaba que explicación razonable se le ocurriría cuando los demás vieran el desastre que había quedado, pero después de un momento, volvio a la realidad, y recordó, el era Kaname Kuran, el rey de los vampiros, un purasangre altamente respetado ( temido la verdad, pero no lo dejemos como un monstruo ) no tenía porque dar explicaciones sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, además nadie se había dado cuenta de su prescencia, así que dejó todo tal cual, y salio a recoorer los alredeodres de la casa, donde probablemente buscaría alguna hermosa flor de uno de los jardines del palacio, y luego se la regalaría a Yuuki ( N/A: ¿es mi idea o Kanamequiere competir con Aidou? )

**Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo, pero, paciencia esto es solo el comienzo, aún quedan bastantes capítulos más, este capitulo lo inspiré en Yuuki y Aidou, solo para cambiar un poco la tranquila actitud de Kaname por uno muy celoso, mantengan la calma, en el próximo capitulo veran en que termina este día jeje, bueno adios por hoy, nos vemos pronto (Dejen reviews ¿si? )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, otro día y otro capitulo tal y como lo prometí, en este capítulo comienza el misterio, pero no se preocupen por ahora no dejaré de lado el humor y los celos de Kaname-sama, además tal vez aparezca un nuevo personaje, aquel que dará el misterio.**

Por una enorme puerta, salia lentamente un sangrepura, el frío del día parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, la escena que había prescenciado haceía unos minutos, lo había dejado perplejo y con la sangre hirviendo ( N/A: recuerden el beso en la mejilla de Yuuki e Aidou), sabía que seguir observandolos no era una idea buena, después de todo, su autocontrol podía abandonarlo, se adentro en uno de los jardines más lejanos del palacio, pero a la vez uno de los más hermosos, iba dispuesto a entregar una de las rosas más hermosas a su hermosa hermana, o más bien a su amada hermana, aquella que era la razón de su existir, la única que podía verlo sonreír, la única que lo hacía perder por completo el control de sus sentidos, y por la única que daría su vida.

- Yuuki- susurro el vampiro, adentrandose en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto una voz, lo saco de lleno de estos.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kaname- dijo un hombre de actitud sombría, cabello negro como la mismisima noche, al igual que sus ojos, era un poco más alto que Kaname, por lo que se apreciaba de lejos, que este tenía muchos años más que el purasangre, sin duda se trataba de otro vampiro, pero no de uno normal. (Más detalles en los próximos capitulos)

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguto Kaname- tratando de sonar lo más frío posible, pero en su voz se notaba algo de ¿temor? (Por Kami-sama¡ Kaname Kuran con ¿miedo? no se ustedes pero yo desde ya empiezo a odiar a ese nuevo vampiro ¬¬)

- Ya lo sabras Kaname, ya lo sabrás- dijo el hombre, esosando una sonrisa casi diabólica, para luego desaparecer junto con el viento.

Kaname, se notaba preocupado, al parecer la aprición de ese hombre, no era nada bueno, pero por ahora, no alertaría a los demás, haría como que nada sucedío, y dicho esto, cortó la flor más hermosa para Yuuki.

Cunado hubo llegado al palacio, notó que todos los vampiros esperaban su llegada.

- Buenos día Kaname-sama-dijeron a la vez, Ruka, Akatsuki y Aidou.

-Onii-san¡ por fin llegas. djo una emocionada Yuuki

- Buenos días -dijo Kaname en tono frío

-Ven onii-san-dijo Yuuki tomandolo de una mano y ''arrastrandolo hacia la cocina''

Al entrar el vampiro pudo observar, cinco puestos en la gran mesa que adornaba el comedor, de verdad se notaba que Yuuki y Aidou se habían esmerado, Kaname, no pudo evitar sonreír, ante la mirada atónita de todos los otros vampiros, que jamás habían visto una sonrisa en su líder, con mucha ternura tomo el rostro de Yuuki y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de esta, mientras que con su otra mano, enredaba la hermosa rosa que llevaba, en los largos cabellos de Yuuki, la jove vampiresa, se encontraba toda sonrojada, y solo se limitó a agradecer el gesto del vampiro, los demás, es decir Akatsuki y Aidou miraban con dulzura la escena, Akatsuki deseaba poder besar alguna vez a Ruka con esa ternura, mientras que Aidou, sin saber porque deseo hacer lo mismo pero con ''Sayori'', Ruka sin embargo no podía mirar, más que con dolor la escena, si bien es cierto, sabía que Kaname amaba a Yuuki, pero le dolía las demostracioes de cariño que le daba el purasangre a su hermana, más si lo hacía en frente de los ojos de ella.

Luego de esto los vampiros se dirigieron a sentarse, no sin que antes, Kaname le diera una mirada aterradora al pobre Aidou, el que no pudo evitar que el miedo lo hiciera congelarse en el lugar, no entendío que significaba esa mirada, pero despues de reponerse del susto, fue a sentarse a su puesto a la mesa, el cual para desgracia de Kaname se encontraba justo al lado de Yuuki, mientras que el puesto suyo estaba al frente de su amada, Kaname maldijo por lo bajo a todo ser que se le vino a la mente en ese minuto, pero lo disimulo perfectamente, aunque la estadía en la mesa se hiciera cada vez más peligrosa, ya que cada vez que Aidou bromeaba con Yuuki como si fueran dos buenos amigos, el sangrepura parecía ardercde la furia, pero aguantaba las ganas de saltar por sobre la mesa y ahorcar con sus propias manos al rubio, y así luego de bromas, y palabras, el desayuno concluyó perfectamente, afortunadamente, sin nengún herido y ningún muerto.

**Bueno queridas lectoras o lectores, perdonenme si el capítulo no fue muy largo, pero solo quería hacer la continuación del anterior, pero ¿quien sera el nuevo vampiro? ¿que tan importante sera como para que el mismo Kaname-sama le tenga miedo? ya lo veremos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, otro día y otro capitulo, promesas son promesas.**

**ATENCIÓN: este capítulo es muy importante, en el se conocerá que tipo de vampiro es el vampiro del capitulo anterior, también por primera vez veremos un Kaname enfadado on Yuuki. Tal vez, sea un capítulo triste, pero es necesario, no se preocupen , el humor continuará en otros capítulos. **

**Bueno, no los retraso más y a leer se a dicho ^^**

Después de el desayuno preparado con mucho amor por parte de Yuuki y Aidou, Kaname se retiró de inmediato, no sin antes agradecer el hermoso gesto por parte de su hermana, todos se preguntaban el porque Kaname se había retirado tan luego, pero luego siguieron con sus planes para el día, Ruka y Akatsuki irían al centro comercial, ya que necesitaban comparar muchas cosas ( N/A : si claro, comprar se le dice ahora ¬¬ jaja, a mi me huele a romance xD.) Aidou por su parte se quedaría en la casa ya que necesitaba limpiar el desastre en el que había convertido su habitación en tan solo una noche, y si no lo hacía ese mismo día, de seguro el líder kuran se enfadaría ( por no decir que lo mataría) y así siguieron platicando.

Mientras, en otro lado de la casa, Kaname se dirigía hacia el ala norte del palacio, sin percatarse de que era seguido de cerca por Yuuki, la cuál preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Kaname en la mesa, se había dispuesto saber que era lo que le sucedía a su hermano.

Kaname caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la visita de verdad lo había dejado muy preocupado, siguio caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, en cuanto abrio la puerta, se pudieron ver unas escaleras, que conducían a una especie de subterraneo, bajo las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que cuando el entraba se encendian una especie de antorchas, cuando hubo llegado abajo, todas estas se apagarón y la puerta se cerró lentamente**, **pero Kaname estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando Yuuki había entrado justo detrás de él, escondiendose entre la oscuirdad, que se había formado justo al apagarse las antorchas.

Justo al terminar las escaleras, se encontraba una pequeña sala, al medio de esta una mesa y muchos libros y papeles, todo estaba alumbrado tan solo por una pequeña vela de color negro, y por el polvo que cubría el lugar se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie entraba ahí.

Kaname se sentó en la silla, y de inmediato tomo un libro, en el cuál busco desesperado, una información, luego de encontrarla, se dispuso a leerla, a medida que avanzaba la lectura, iba comprobando sus dudas, las cuales para desgracia de el no significaba nada bueno.

-Maldición¡-grito el vampiro, por primera vez perdiendo esa actitud tan calmada que es común en él , al mismo tiempo que arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas el libro hacia una pared- ¿A que demonios se debe que hayas vuelto?

Luego de esto tomo una pluma y un papel, y comenzo a escribir una carta desesperadamente, luego se puso de pie y miró hacia el techo y dijo:

-Ya puedes bajar, Seiren- y de la anda apareció la vampiresa peliplata.

Kaname le entregó la carta no sin antes decirle:

-Llevalá lo mas pronto posible, si mis sospechas son correctas, es necesario que Cross-san lo sepa

-Si amo- dijo Seiren, la cual se dio la vuelta para marcharse por el mismo sitio que había entrado, eso si, no sin antes dar una mirada, hacia las escaleras, porque ella si se había percatado de la prescencia de Yuuki, tan solo con la mirada, Seiren parecio decirle a Yuuki que corriera ya que si se quedaba no sería nada bueno, pero esta no entendío el mensaje, tal vez por lo confusa de la situación o por lo sorprendida que se encontraba de que la vampiresa peliplata supiera que ella estaba hí y no hubiera hecho nada.

Kaname por su parte decidio marcharse, pero para hacerlo tenía que pasar por donde se encontraba Yuuki, quien agradecio sus instintos de guardiana en ese momento, ya que de un solo salto, trepo hasta el techo antes de que Kaname tropezara con ella, y así sin más, el purasangre salio, dejando a Yuuki sola en la sala.

Yuuki quien se encontraba en el techo, bajo, tenía muchas dudas que aclarar, para empezar¿A quién se refería Kaname? ¿Porqué era tan importante que el director Cross supiera lo que pasaba? ¿Porqué Kaname se veía tan exaltado y preocupado? y por último ¿que era lo que había leído en ese libro?

Sin dudarlo se dirigío hacia donde estaba el libro, lo tomo con cuidado y empezo a leer.

_**Vampiros demonios**_

_Seres que habitan en la oscuirdad de la noche, su existencia remonta desde siglos pasados, son temidos incluso por los vampiros purasangre, su poder, supera todo limite conocido por vampiros._

_Poseen todas las cualidades de un vampiro, pero además de esto son ''demonios'' son seres venidos desde el mismo infierno, serés que solo buscan destruir a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino._

_Se desconoce el número de estos vampiros que hay en la actualidad, pero si se conoce al líder de todos ellos._

_**Donovan el más poderoso, el rey de reyes, **__no se sabe con exactitud cuantos siglos lleva sobre la faz de la tierra, según cuenta la leyenda, descendio desde las profundidades del infierno, enviado por el mismisimo señor de las tinieblas, para destruir a todos los vampiros._

_Entre sus cualidades se encuentran, el poder volar, cosa que los vampiros normales no pueden hacer, ni siquiera los purasangre pueden hacerlo, tiene control sobre todos los elementos, fuego, agua tierra aire y vacio, puede comandar ejercitos, creados solo con su sangre._

Yuuki no podía creer, lo que acababa de leer, no cabía en su mente la existencia de un vampiro tan poderoso pero no entendia ¿que tenía que ver Kaname con él? ¿porqué de la noche a la mañana se preocupaba por la existencia de ese vampiro? (N/A : recuerden que ella no sabe que ese vampiro había visitado en la mañana a Kaname-sama), en todo eso se encontraba cuando de repente, la puerta se abre, encendiendose todas las antorchas nuevamente, Yuuki se congelo en el lugar, y en frente de ella apareció Kaname, cuyos ojos se encontraban rojos , lo que hizo que la vampiresa se asustará y solo atinara a retroceder, lo que no le sirvió de mucho pues pronto se vio detenida por la pared.

-¿Que haces aquí?-gruño Kaname-¿Acaso no te dije que no debías entrar aquí?-continuo mientras golpeaba la silla de tal forma que esta se hacia pedazos contra una pared.

-Kaname-sama lo siento yo no quería- dijo la joven entrecortadamente, sin saber que decir, estaba muy asustada, jamás había visto a Kaname tan enojado y mucho menos con ella.

- Largo de aquí-amenazo Kaname

-Onii-san yo, solo quería...

-Largo-grito otra vez el purasangre, esta vez haciendo que sus poderes, quebraran todos los vidrios de la sala.

Yuuki, estaba aterrada, en esos momentos no sabía que pensar, por un segundo llegó a creer que su onii-san era capaz de matarla, luego decidio hacer caso a las amenazas de su hermano, y salio corriendo por las escaleras , derramando lágrimas que rodaban sin detenerse por sus mejillas, mientras detras de lla Kaname cerraba con sus poderes la puerta. Kaname, apenas la joven atraveso la puerta, se maldijo así mismo por haber actuado así con ella, el la amaba, jamás le haría daño, solo quería protegerla, y en esos momentos, no había sabido como reaccionar, cuando via a Yuuki desobedeciendolo y además leyendo el libro que contenía información que por el momento no era conveniente que ella supiera, golpeo fuertemente la muralla, descargando todo su odio con ella, luego se prometio a si mismo, buscar a Yuuki y pedirle perdon por haberse comportado así con ella.

Mientras tanto Yuuki seguía corriendo, aterrada, lloraba a lo largo del pasillo, cuando de repente los brazos de cierto rubio la detuvieron.

yo.-dijo la joven.-yo etto

-Tranquila escuche todo-dijo el rubio, quien habái seguido a Kaname y había presenciado la escena.

Sin pensarlo Yuuki se echo a llorar en brazos del rubio, lloraba desconsoladamente, descargando toda su pena, sus dudas, su miedo y muchos sentimietos que en ese minuto la invadían, este solo atino a abrazarla, ella se sintio protegida en los brazos del vampiro, e cual después, sin dudarlo, la cargo en sus brazos, hasta el salón principal, para alejarla lo más posible del ala oeste, la sento sobre el sillón, y la mantuvo abrazada hasta que esta se hubo calmado, para luego conversar de la situación, y escuchar todo lo que la chica le decia, así pasaron horas, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio vencieron a Yuuki, la cual se durmio entre los brazos del rubio, aquel vampiro le daba calma, se sentía en confianza con él, ahora que no tenía a Sayori, sentía que su único amigo era él, Aidou, un vampiro de clase noble, del cual, jamás penso serían tan buenos amigos, y así también se sentía el rubio, por primera vez, tenía una amiga, una vampiresa purasangre, la cual no se comportaba como tal, pero le agradaba que fuera así. (N/A: no vayan a creer que estoy escribiendo un Aidoux Yuuki, no es solo que estoy mostrando una buena relación de amistad entre estos dos, digo esto, para que despues no se confundan)

Kaname, observaba la escena desde cerca, había salido del subterraneo con la intención de disculparse con Yuuki, pero no imagino encontrarse con Aidou consolandola, el no sabia en que momento se habían hecho tan buenos amigos, y tampoco sabía desde cuando, los amigos se abrazaban de esa manera, pero luego, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, él sabía que Yuuki lo amaba a él, de eso estaba seguro, eso lo sabía porque ella misma se lo dijo, que siempre había estado enamorda de su propio hermano, pero al ver esta escena, no podía evitar sentirse celoso, aunque por ahora, de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba saber que Yuuki no se había amrchado o lo había abandonado, luego de tratarla de aquella manera, sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigío a su dormitorio, tenía más que claro que esa noche dormiría solo, mientras su Yuuki dormia siendo protegida por Aidou, después de todo penso, se lo merecia por no haber controlado su caracter, y si ella quería abandonarlo después de eso, lo aceptaría, la había herido, había lastimado los sentimientos de su amada Yuuki, y no había tenido el valor de ir a pedir perdón en el mismo instante, no, el solo había dejado que pasarán las horas, mientras que Yuuki tenía que ser consolada por su mejor amigo.

Esa noche Kaname estuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pensando en como proteger a Yuuki, en como enfrentar la nueva amenza que se aproximaba, y además en como enfrentar a este nuevo vampiro ''**Donovan''.**

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, me dio pena escribirlo, pero ya esta, por fin conocimos el nombre de este vampiro extraño, y vaya, al parecer es muy malo pero ¿a que habrá venido? ¿que relación tendrá con Kaname-sama? ademas ¿Perdonará Yuuki a Kaname? ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente cuando Kaname y Yuuki, se encuentren? eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Adios. Que tengan un buen día.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo promete tener sorpresas y reconciliasiones.**

El día comenzaba tortuosamente, tal parece el sol estaría cubierto totalemente por las nubes, mientras un vampiro purasangre, observaba como la noche comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, así había estado largas horas, no había dormido absolutamente nada, le dolía el pensar que su Yuuki tal vez lo odiara, pero le preocupaba aún más, el saber que tal vez ella desde ahora le tendría miedo, y pues no sería para menos, pensó el, si por un minuto, estuvo a punto de dañarla, además sabía que cuando se encontraran, debería explicarle, quien era ese vampiro y que tenía que ver con él, la verdad, ese se notaba que no iba a ser un día fácil.

Luego de pensar un poco más, el purasangre decidió que era hora de ir a ver a Yuuki, pero primero, se dio un baño para poder relajarse, y luego se puso una camisa negra, la cuál dejo un poco abierta, dejando que se viera parte de su bien formado pecho, y unos pantalones blancos ajustados (N/A: Es mi idea o quiere verse bien para impresionar a Yuuki? ), luego de eso, salio de la habitación en busca de su amada; Cuando llegó hasta donde esta se encontraba, vio a Aidou recostado sobre el sillón y a Yuuki a su lado, con su rostro hundido en el pecho del vampiro, por un momento Kaname quizó despertarlos y separarlos de inmediato, pero luego cayo en cuenta de que no era una buena opción, claro al menos que quisiera que Yuuki le temiera aún más, por lo cuál decidió, que sería mejor, sentarse en el sillón de enfrente de ellos, u esperar a que despertaran. (N/A:Que tierno)

El primero en despertar fue Aidou, quien al ver a la purasangre no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pero después su actitud cambió totalmente, cuando vio a Kaname al frente de ellos, Aidou sintío que ahora sí moría, debido a que la posición en que se enontraban él y la purasangre, era bastante comprometedora, además la mirada de Kaname, era bastante seria, no se veía molesto, pero tampoco feliz, más bien era una mirada fría (N/A: Aidou, haber como te explico, Kaname-sama esta molesto, pero esta tratando de controlarse y no matarte)

-K-Kaname-s-ama, esto, yo, no es lo que usted cree-dijo el vampiro, mientras buscaba una explicación coherente.

-No importa-dijo Kaname- comprendo, Yuuki estaba asustada y necesitaba que alquien la consolara.

Aidou no supo que decir, se notaba que su líder estaba arrpentido por haber tratado a Yuuki de esa forma, jamás lo había visto así. Mientras, al escuchar voces muy cerca de ella, Yuuki coenzó a despertar, al ver al rubio, se sonrojo (N/A: A los dos les sucedio lo mismo) pero al ver a Kaname, recordó todo y por reflejo abrazo a Aidou aún más fuerte, el rubio comprendió que la chica estaba asustada, y por lo tanto correspondió el abrazo dandole todo el apoyo necesario y al mismo tiempo el valor para poder hablar con Kaname, el cuál por cierto, se sentía el ser más desgraciado del mundo, no solo su hermana le tenía miedo, sino que tenía que soportar que otro hobre la abrazara.

Cuando Yuuki solto a Aidou, este dijo

-Creo que será mejor que los deje solos-dijo Aidou

- Gracias por todo Aidou-senpai-dijo Yuuki

-Kane-sama Yuuki-san, con su permiso- dijo Aidou retirandose o mejor dicho corriendo para no intrometerse en la conversación.

Cuando Kaname y Yuuki hubieron quedado solos, reino por un buen rato el silencio, hasta que Kaname decidio acercarse a Yuuki, la cuál para su sorpresa ni siquiera se movio, estaba estática, Kaname se sento a su lado y dijo

-Yuuki ¿podrías mirarme?

Yuuki por su parte no supo que hacer, no quería mirarlo, porque de sus ojos empezaban a caer las lágrimas, Kaname no se había dado cuenta de que Yuuki estaba llorando, pero cuando se dio cuenta sintió que se le partía el corazón verla así, por lo que la abrazo fuertemente, para que ella supiera cuanto la amaba, que el solo quería protegerla, Yuuki se hundio en el pecho del vampiro, buscando la calidez, de aquel abrazo, si bien es cierto, el fue el que la hizo sentir así, pero se sentia protegida cerca de él.

-Yuuki perdoname-dijo el vampiro-Perdoname Yuuki, no debí tratarte así, entiendo que me odies, pero solo quería protegerte-termino de decir el vampiro,al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer por primera vez lágrimas.

-No tengo nada que perdonar Kaname-sempai-dijo Yuuki entre sollozos-fui yo la que lo desobedecio, no debi haber entrado a ese cuarto y-yo lo siento mucho Kaname-termino de decir Yuuki al mismo tiempo que al percatarse de que Kaname lloraba, ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar desconzoladamente en el pecho del vampiro

Ahi se enontraban ambos abrazados, perdonandose mutuamente, Kaname lloraba abrazando fuertemente a la vampiresa, arrepentido por haberla tratado así, por hacer que ella llorara, por no saber que hacer y como protegerla, porque cada vez que el quería protegerla terminaba causandole más daño, y Yuuki lloraba porque sabía que Kaname la amaba, pero ella siempre hacia que este se sintiera mal, siempre se comportaba como una niña, y desobedecia las ordenes del mayor, sentía que no merecia el amor de Kaname porque siempre terminaba traicionando la confianza que este le daba, así pasaron varios minutos, en los que la pareja continuo abrazada; mientras en otro etremo de la sala, Aidou, Ruka y Akatsuki veían la escena conmovidos, nunca habían visto a Kaname llorar, por lo que se encontraban bastante preocupados.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra prescencia- Djo Akatsuki

-Tienes razón-dijo Ruka

Y así se fueron los tres vampiros

Kaname y Yuuki ya se enontraban más calmados, Kaname se sentía feliz de saber que su Yuuki no lo odiaba, y Yuuki feliz de saber que Kaname ya no estaba enfadado con ella.

Pero Kaname decidió que sería mejor dejar en claro todo

-Yuuki, respecto a lo que leíste ayer-dijo Kaname

-No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres Onii-san-dijo Yuuki

-Creo que lo mejor es que sepas todo-continuo Kaname

-Verás, este vampiro Donovan, vino ayer a visitarme en la mañana, no se exactamente que es lo que quiere pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno-

-Onii-san ¿que es lo que tienes que ver tú con ese vapiro?-se atrevió a preguntar Yuuki

-verás mi pequeña Yuuki, antes de que tú nacieras, había una guerra entre los vampiros purasangre y los vampiros demonios, estos últimos querían desaparecer a todos los vampiros existentes en la faz de la tierra, el líder de estos vampiros era Donovan, un día en que este vampiro llegó a nuestra casa, yo me encontraba con mamá escondidos, pero este vampiro logró entrar, cuando estuvo a punto de matarnos, de alguna forma, pudo ser detenido por papá y el consejo de ancianos, pero, no pudieron encarcelarlo, debido a que este vampiro era mucho más fuerte que ellos, pero si herirlo gravemente,antes de irse, el vampiro juró que volvería, esta vez a matarnos a todos los Kuran especialmente, durante años esperamos su regresó, pero jamás volvió, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, yo seguí esperando a este vampiro y un día en la academia cross, supe que había regresado, un día encontré mal herdio al director cross, y me dijo que un vampiro llamado Donovan lo había atacado, y había jurado destruir a todos los vampiro que estuviesen en la academia, desde ese día junto con el director, esperamos el momento en que Donovan decidiese atacar, y parece, que luego de tantos años por fin decidio regresar.

Yuuki no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, así que ese vampiro quería matar a Kaname y a ella, también, y no solo eso, sino que también a su padre y a todos los de la academia cross, incluidos Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Aidou y Ruka.

-Yuuki, no te asustes, prometo que te protegeré-dijo Kaname al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yuuki.

Onii-san, yo también te protegeré, haré lo que sea para evitar que ese vampiro te haga daño a ti o a los de la academia-dijo Yuuki, sacando toda su valentia

Kaname sonrío al ver lo valiente que era su hermana, y se alegró de no tenr que ocultarle nada más, asi fue como siguieron hablando, y quedaron en contarles toda la verdad a los demás vampiros, primero conversarian con Akatsuki, Ruka y Aidou, y después llamarían a Shiki y Rima, de Ichijou, se encargarían después porque primero debían encontrarlo.

Horas después, se podía observar cinco vampiros conversando, Kaname ponía al tanto a los tre vampiros restantes de la situacion, mientras Yuuki llamaba por telefono a Rima y a Shiki, los cuales quedaron en volver lo antes posible.

Ese día paso muy rápido, estuvo cargado de reconciliaciones y de sorpresas.

Llleó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Yuuki esta vez no tuvo miedo de dormir con Kaname, al contrario se sentía protegida, y al mismo tiempo, quería estar más cerca de él, si bien es cierto, Donovan podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y si eso pasaba quería estar cerca de Kaname, para poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiese.

**¿que tal el capítulo? Me dio pena ver a Kaname-sama llorando, pero en fin, en los proximos capítulos veremos el regreso de dos personajes muy importantes, adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, por hoy dejaremos de lado la tristeza y al vampiro extraño ( Donovan) ya habrá muchos capítulos más en los que aparecerá, por hoy, vuelve el humor, los celos y reencuentros hay que verlo...así que a leer**

El día anterior había sido muy emocionante, sobre todo para Kaname y Yuuki, pero ahora otro día empezaba.

En un cuarto despertaba Akatsuki, se sentía triste, en momentos como esos, le gustaría depertar con Ruka a su lado, siempre despertaba con ese deseo, pero jamás se le cumpia ( N/A: mmm..tal vez más adelante te cumpla ese deseo Akatsuki-sempai )

En el cuarto de al lado se despertaba Ruka, ella despertaba confundida, antes creía que amaba a Kaname pero últimamente estaba sintiendo una especie de atracción hacia Akatsuki ( N/A: escuchaste Akatsuki-sempai, tu deseo esta más cerca de lo que parece)

Y al lado de la habitación de Ruka, despertaba Aidou, por primera vez, el rubio estaba triste, acababa de soñar con Yori, y de cierta forma la extrañaba, la quería a su lado, pero no entendía muy bien porque.

Mientras que al medio de todas estás habitaciones despertaba una feliz pareja, se encontraban felizmente abrazados, Kaname, había despertado hace algunos minutos, y tener nuevamente a su Yuuki junto a el lo hacían sentir feliz, acariciaba lentamente los suaves cabellos de la chica, mientras esta aún dormida se estremecia ante el contacto, luego de unos minutos ella despertó al ver el bello rostro de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír, y saludo al vampiro.

-Buenos días onnii-sama- dijo muy contenta Yuuki.

-Buenos días Yuuki ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto el vampiro

-Si onii-sama-dijo la vampiresa-a tu lado es imposible estar mal-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no para el vampiro

Al oir eso el purasangre, se sonrojo, pero después alzó el rostro de su hermana, y depositó un cálido beso en los labios de esta, el cual fue correspondido suavemente por la vampiresa, y así se mantuvieron hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, se levantaron con mucha pereza, ninguno quería separarse realmente, pero el día comenzaba y había que levantarse.

Salieron de la habitación, y bajaron hacia el comedor, poco despues se les unieron los tres vampiros restantes, el desayuno transcurrio de manera silenciosa, aunque las miradas de complicidad y felicidad entre Kaname y Yuuki eran bastante notorias, y al lado de ellos, las miradas y sonrojos entre Ruka y Akkatsuki, no pasaban desapercibidos a la vista de Aidou, quien sonreia ante la posibilidad de que por fin el sueño de Akatsuki podía volverse realidad, pero sentia tristeza al ver a los vampiros, y se sentía solo, en esos momentos no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-Yori-dijo el rubio en un susurro involuntario, y al percatarse de lo que había dicho, sus propios poderes lo hicieron congelarse en el lugar, para despúes sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

Por suspuesto que lo dicho por Aidou no paso desapercibido para los otros cuatro vampiros, quienes prefirieron guardar silencio, pero sonreían internamente, al ver que el rubio parecia estar sintiendo una fuerte atracción por Sayori Wakaba.

La mañana transcurría lentamente, Yuuki trataba de dominar sus poderes de vampiresa que ahora poseía, aunque no le resultaba muy bien, Kaname fingía leer un libro mientras observaba divertido los inútiles intentos de la purasangre, Ruka observaba nostálgica la escena en un balcón, y Akatsuki se encontraba sentado un poco más abajo del balcón observando a Ruka, Aidou por su parte, se encontraba recostado en un sillón, recordando a Yori, quien se habái logrado meter hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, no había segundo en el que no pensará en ella, y eso hacia que el rubio se sintiera triste, al no poder tenerla a su lado.

De pronto, los vampiros, abandonaron todo lo que hacían, al darse cuenta de la llegada de un auto muy familiar, y ver salir de él a ciertos personajes aún más conocidos.

Bajaron del flamante auto, Rima y Shiki, con su clasico aspecto despistado y despreocupado.

Se acercaron hacia los demás vampiros que los esperaban en la puerta de la casa.

- buenos días Kaname-sama-saludaron primero al líder sangrepura, para después saludar cariñosamente a los demás vampiros

-Bienvenidos-dijo Kaname

se dirigieron a interior de la casa en donde Kaname les indico donde dorirían desde ahora

-Rima dormirá con Ruka y Shiki con Akatsuki-dijo el vampiro

- Hai. Kaname-sama -dijeron los dos al unisono

Y así fue como se pusieron al día de todas las novedades que habían vivido, también se pusieron al tanto de la situación en que se encontraban, y así fue como transcurrio la mañana en su totalidad.

Cuando hubo llegado la tarde, decidieron que sería bueno salir a festejar, la llegada de los vapiros, primero comentaron la idea con Kaname, el cual despues de escuchar la suplica, de los seis vampiros terino por ceder y luego decidio por acompañarlos (no creían que Kaname-sama iba a dejar que su Yuuki saliera sola, más con un vampiro venido desde el mismo infierno, buscandola)

Y así cuando llegó la noche los siete vampiros se encontraban listos para salir

Rima vestía un hermoso vestido color rojo, con detalles brillantes en el pecho, Ruka vestía un vestido color azul, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla ( vaya por primera vez vemos una Ruka más provocativa), Yuuki vestía un vestido color negro, hasta más arriba de la rodilla, con detalles brillantes en todas partes, y lucia un hermoso collar que años antes había pertenecido a su madre.

Para que decir los chicos, de verdad se habían esmerado en vestirse bien, Shiki, vestia un pantalon color negro y una camisa manga larga ajustada blanca con rayas negras, (todo un módelo), Akatsuki, vestia una camisa color naranja ajustada, un poco abierta lo que dejaba ver su pecho, y unos pantalones color blanco ajustados tambien, Kaname vestia una camisa blanca ajustada, abierta en el pecho , unos pantalones negros ajustados ( N/A: Kaname-sama, se ve demasiado sexy :P :3 ) y Aidou, vestia una camisa azul, con unos pantalones blancos.

Paso a recogerlos un auto, el cual los llevaría hacia un elegante bar en pleno centro de la ciudad, aunque lo que pasaría en ese bar, ninguno se lo imaginaba.

Entraron al bar, primero tomaron unos cuantos tragos, en salud de los recién llegados, incluso Kaname parecía disfrutar junto con los demás, luego pusieron la m´´usica y decidieron irse a bailar, Kanme saco a Yuuki, tomo suavemente la mano de la vampiresa, la beso y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Shiki hizo lo mismo con Rima, y Akatsuki se armo de todo el valor que tenía y sacó a Ruka a bailar, la cuál para sorpresa del vampiro no se hizo de rogar, y acepto de inmediato, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían dejado al pobre Aidou solo, pero la noche recién comenzaba y claramente el destino no quería que Aidou pasará solo esa noche.

El rubio caminaba entre la gente, buscando un lugar donde poder estar solo, pero de pronto iba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos y tropezo con alguien

-Disculpa-dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-No disculpeme usted-dijo la joven

Pero de pronto, ambos levantaron sus miradas, y grande fue la sorpresa del rubio al ver frente a él a la persona con la que tanto habái soñado, aquella con quien quería estar en ese momento

-Aidou-sempai-dijo la joven incredula de encontrar justamente al rubio en ese lugar

-Yori-chan, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo el rubio ocultandosu sorpresa y porque no decirlo felicidad

-etto, yo vine acá porque estaba muy aburrida en la academia-dijo Yori

-a es eso-dijo el rubio

-¿y tú que haces aca?-pregunto curiosa Sayori-¿acaso esta Yuuki por aqui tambien?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Si asi es, dijo el rubio ¿quieres ir a verla?-pregunto

-Me encantaria-dijo Yori

Y así el rubio le ofrecio su brazo a la joven y se dirigieron en busca de Yuuki, cuando al encontraron, amabas chicas saltaban emocionadas, conversaron un momento, y lugo las parejas, decidieron instantaneamente que era mejor dejar a Yori y Aidou solos.

Aidou le ofrecio a Yori una copa, la chica se sonrojo un poco, y despues asintio, conversaron mucho, lo que ya era extraño pues Yori, no era de las que hablaba mucho, pero estar en compañia del rubio la hacía sentirse difierente.

Akatsuk y Ruka habáin bebido una botella entera de licor, por lo habáin sobrepasado los limites permitidos de beber incluso para un vampiro, ambos se encontraban bailando, era una canción romántica, por lo que la pareja estaba más junta que nunca, su actitud no era común Ruka no se coportaba para nada fría y Akatsuki, para nada serio, la verdad, ambos se comportaban bastante melosos.

Kaname y Yuuki, bailaban al ritmo de la música, justo en esos momentos, sonaba una canción bastante romántica, la letra de la canción identificaba completamente la situación de la pareja ( la canción se llamaba Tu ángel guardian, por eso digo que identificaba a la pareja ), Yuuki se sentia completa bailando con su amado, y este se sentia feliz, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso bastante apasionado, el cual fue posible debido a que tambien se encontraban un poco bajo los efectos del alchol

Rima y Shiki, estaban sentados, tomados de la mano, observando divertidos la situación

Yori se encontraba completamente bajo los efectos del alcohl (alguien debió decirle a Aidou que no era bueno darle de beber a una chica humana, que no tieen la misma resistencia que un vampiro) Aidou la miraba preocupado, pero se encontraba feliz de tenerla a su lado, sin más decidio sacarla a bailar, cuando se dirigían a la pista de baile, Yori por poco se cae, por lo que el rubio la sostuvo entre sus brazosm sonrojandose ante el contacto.

Así transcurrio el tiempo, y era la hora de irse, Aidou había anunciado hace algunos momentos, que se iría delante porque se encontraba cansado (N/A: si claro Aidou, ni siquiera tu crees eso)

El resto de los vampiros, exepto Shiki y Rima estaban completamente ebrios, por lo que era bastante gracioso verlos, luego de varios intentos, todos lograron entrar al auto y dirigirse al palacio.

Ruka se dirigio a su cuarto, o al menos eso creyo ella, porque no se dio cuenta, de que entro en verdad a la habitación de Akatsuki, se dirigio a una de las camas que había y se recosto, más tarde entro Akatsuki y se recostó en la cama de al lado de Ruka, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la peli-miel.

A Rima y a Shiki, o les quedo más opción que compartir cuarto, debido a que Shiki no podría dormir en el cuarto de Akatsuki.

Yuuki y Kaname, se habían dirigido a su cuarto, estaban completamente cansados, por lo que no tardaron en dormirse.

Mientras en otra habitación de la casa, podiamos ver a un rubio totalente preocupado por Yori, la cual por cierto se encontraba al lado de el completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego de unos minutos esta se quedo profundamente dormida, y el rubio fue vencido por el cansancio y se acosto al lado de ella, quedandose profundamente dormido.

**Bueno , un capitulo diferente jeje, ¿que pasara al otro día? ¿como reaccionaran Ruka y Akatsuki al darse cuenta de lo sucedido? ¿Que hará Aidou con Yori? ¿Cómo reaccionará Kaname al saber que han desobedecido sus reglas? si porque recuerden que los chicos no podían ingresar al cuarto de las chicas y tampoco se permitia el ingreso de humanos a la casa...todo eso lo vermeos en el próimo capítulo. adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, les dejo la continuación del capítulo anterior, ¿que sucederá despues de aquella fiesta? veamoslo en este capítulo.**

Como era de costumbre, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar, y todos los vampiros (y una humana) dormian tranquilamente, despues de la agotadora noche anterior, lo que no se esperaban eran las sorpresas que se encontrarían al despertar.

Kaname y Yuuki despertaron más temprano que todos, por ende se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el salon, en donde conversarían un rato y luego, desifrutarían de la copañia del uno con el otro.

Aidou, recién despertaba, al ver la hora, creyó que ninguno de los demás vampiros despertaría aún, así que tomo a Yori la cual por cierto aún dormía, y se dispuso a regresarla a la academia, bajo las escaleras, con cuidado de no despertarla, y vigilando que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa hubiera despertado, pero jamás se esperó que al llegar al salón, se encontraría con Yuuki y Kaname, los cuales al verlo con la chica, no pudieron evitar su asombro y posteriormente su furia, el color de ojos de ambos purasangre rapidamente cambio a un tono rojo. Yuuki se enfadó porque no entendía que hacia su mejor amiga a la que consideraba casi su hermana durmiendo en la misma habitación que Aidou, y Kaname se había enojado por que habían desobedecido una de sus reglas, Aidou en ese momento se esperó lo peor, pero para suerte de él y mala suerte de otros, de pronto se escuchó el grito de Ruka quien acababa de despertar, todos los vampiros, subieron aver que ocurría, y la furia de Kaname se hacia cada vez más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que Ruka dormia con Akatsuki, lo que significaba que Rima y Shiki tambien se encontraban durmiendo juntos, lo que significaba que ambos vampiros habían roto otra de sus reglas, al ver qe la situación se ponía peligrosa, Ruka, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, y Akatsuki, desaparecieron a una velocidad de vampiros, ya que nadie quería morir en ese momento, y Yuuki trataba de calmar a su hermano.

Cuando hubieron pasado las horas, y Yuuki había logrado que Kaname se tranquilizara, bajaron al salón, donde estaban los demás vampiros incluida Yori, esperando con la cabeza baja, la llegada de los purasangre.

Luego de un sermón bastante grande, se acordó que a Yori, se le regresaría a la academia y se le daría cuenta al director, y a los demás vampiros, se les prohibiría salir por una semana entera, y además se tendrían que encargar de todas las labores de la casa durante un mes, a los vampiros, no les quedo otra alternativa que acatar las ordenes, ya que contradecir al purasangre en ese momento, era una acción de alto riesgo.

Akatsuki, sería el encargado de regresar a Yori en la academia, ya que Kaname no dejo que Aidou la llevará.

Cuando el vampiro y la humana salieron, ya era casi de noche, pero aún asía decidieron devolver a Yori lo más pronto posible, lo que no esperaban era que al medio del camino, cuando se encontraban muy alejados del palacio, se encontrarían con cierto vampiro, aquel que causaba temor incluso al líder purasangre

**Lo se, lo se, un capítulo demasiado corto, pero el próximo será mucho más :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, debo admitir que estoy nerviosa, porque se que algunos van a querer ahorcarme, porque en este capítulo, alguien, sufre **_**muchos cambios, bueno, si quieren saber de quien se trata, leanlo jeje.**_

_Los vampiros, para mantenerse inmortales, debían alimentarse de sangre humana que conseguían clavando sus afilados dientes en el cuello de sus víctimas para sorberles el preciado líquido de la artéria. Y así una y otra vez, hasta que el infeliz "donante" se iba debilitando hasta fallecer y convertirse, a su vez, en otro vampiro. _

El auto en el que viajaban Akatsuki y Sayori, se detuvo ante la presencia del vampiro que tenían enfrente.

-Quedate aquí, no salgas por ningún motivo-dijo Akatsuki a la joven que viajaba a su lado

-Hai Akatsuki-sempai-dijo la joven

Akatsuki, salio del auto, creyendo que podría enfrentarse solo ante el imponente vampiro, primero le pregunto que que buscaba, pero al ver que este no respondía y solo esbosaba una sonrisa diabólica, lanzó uno de sus atauqes hacia el vampiro, quien para su sorpresa, esquivo el ataque a una velocidad desconocida hasta para un vampiro, Akatsuki, quedo en blanco, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo al borde de la inconsiencia, pero alcanzo a preguntar:

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-pregunto

-¿ Acaso crees que te busco a ti?-respondió Donovan, al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección al auto.

Akatsuki, intento hacer algo pra ayudar, pero el golpe termino de dejarlo inconsiente.

Donovan se acerco lentamente hacia el auto donde se encontraba la chica humana, pero esta logró salir antes, y correr intentando escapar, al ver a la joven, corriendo la más fuerte que podía, el vampiro sonrio macabramente, obviamente a el le tomaría menos de un segundo alcanzarla, pero quería divertirse un rato, asi que le dio la oportunidad a la joven de correr un poco más.

Sayori, desapareció de la vista del vampiro, o al menos eso creyó ella, estaba oscuro y no podía ver absolutamente nada, tenía miedo, no sabía hacia donde ir, ya que se encontraban muy lejos de la mansión Kuran, cuando se dispuso a seguir huyendo, su paso fue detenido por Donovan el cual se encontraba justo en frente de ella, un grito de espanto fue lo que se escucho desde la garganta de la chica, al mismo instante en que el vampiro la tomaba de sus brazos fuertemente atrayendola hacia si.

- Humanos-dijo el vampiro-¿de verdad creiste que podrías huir de mi? patéticas criaturas debiles.

-Sayori no podía articular palabras, tenía miedo, más dicho terror, estaba en manos de un vampiro que no conocía, además de eso sola en medio de la nada.

El vampiro, empezó a ''jugar'' con ella, quería disfrutar de ver como su víctima temblaba en sus manos, quería que sufriera antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Con una de sus manos, tomo el cuello de la joven, mientras que con la otra comenzo a detallar el rostro de esta, el cual se encontraba empapado por las lagrimas, ante esto el vampiro sonrio, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica, y la beso, Sayori sintio asco, miedo, y todo lo que se puede sentir en un momento asi, intento safarse de aquel beso, pero el vampiro parecía disfrutar los fallidos intentos de escape de la joven, en menos de un segundo, se posiciono detras de la joven, aun teniendola del cueyo, movio un poco el cabello de esta, y comenzo a saborerar el blanco cuello de la chica, paso su lengua por el sitio donde estaba las venas, y ante esta acción la chica grito que la ayudaran, mientras lloraba con mucha más fuerza, obviamente nadie la escucharía, de pronto, sintio coo dos afilados colmillos, perforaban su suave piel, grito ante el insoportable dolor que esto le provoco, el vampiro por su parte, succionaba con ansias el liquido rojo que emergia por la herida de la chica, esta por su parte luego de unos minutos, comenzo a debilitarse, cayendo lentamente en los brazos del vampiro, el que aun mantenia sus colmillos incrustados en su cuello, y para evitar que callera la sostuvo firmemente, pegando su boca aun mas a su cuello, para terminar de ''drenar'' a la pobre muchacha, luego de vaciar el frágil cuerpo de Sayori, el vampiro, cumplio lo que tenía planeado hacer, corto una de sus propias muñecas, calculando cortar una de las venas, cuando la sangre empezó a caer, abrio la boca de la muchacha y dejo que la sangre corriera por la boca de esta, cuando creyo que era suficiente, la cargo, y la llevo al lado de Akatsuki, el que aun se matenia inconsiente y antes de retirarse dijo

-Ahora tú, serás mi sirvienta, harás todo lo que yo te diga, aún en contra de tu propia voluntad- y sin más se fue, desapareciendo por los aires, dejando ambos cuerpos tirados en medio de la nada.

**Se que muchos desean matarme, ahorcarme, tirarme algun tomate, o probablemente decirme bastantes insultos, pero verán el porque de este capítulo más adelante, ¿Que pasara cuando despierten? ¿vendrá alguien a ayudarlos? ¿para que creen ustedes que Donovan hizo esto?...dejen reviews con sus opiniones, o mandenlas a mi correo, bueno, tal vez estubo un poco corto, pero prometo que el proximo será muy largo, porque dejenme decir, que el proximo capítulo es uno de los más iportantes, y a mi opinión uno de los más emocionantes. bueno nos vemos, que esten bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Bien, acá dejo uno de los capítulos más importantes, en esta historia.**

Akatuski, lentamente abrio los ojos, cuando se hubo despertado por completo, recordó lo sucedido, se puso de pie y vio a Sayori, manchada de sangre a su lado, se desepero al creer que estaba herida, con mucho esfuerzo, debido a que el golpe lo había dejado realmente mal, tomo a la chica y la cargo, debía llevarla lo más rapido posible a la mansión Kuran, camino por la espesa oscuridad, le costaba, sus pies apenas respondían, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, hasta que de pronto, llegó, al hermoso palacio Kuran, sacando fuerza desde su interior, corrio hacia la puerta, entró causando un ruido que alerto a todos, los cuales quedaron atonitos al ver la imagen que tenian en frente, Akatsuki, apenas pudo entrar y dejar a la muchacha en un sillón, para luego desplomarse junto a ella, y caer en un profundo y negro sueño.

Ruka se apresuró a ver que le sucedia a Akatsuki, y despues con la yuda de Aidou, lo llevaron hacia su habitación, para curar sus heridas, que aún para ser vampiro, se notaba no sanarían rápido, más tarde le preuntarían que sucedió.

En ese miso instante, Yuuki y Kaname corrieron a ver que le había sucedido a Sayori, estaba completamente manchada de sangre, por lo que pensaron que sus heridas eran muy graves, rapidamente le quitaron la blusa y la chaqueta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la muchacha no presentaba ninguna herida (N/A: por si se preguntan en donde estan las heridas del cuello de Yori, estas tambien desaparecieron), la llevaron hacia la habitación de Aidou, y la dejaron descansar, lo que no se imaginaban, era que luego de unos instantes, vivirían la noche más larga de sus vidas.

Ruka, se quedaría en la habitación de Akatsuki, para velar por el sueño de su ''amigo''.

Kaname, se quedaría en el ala oeste, porque necesitaba hacer unas averiguaciones.

Aidou y Yuuki, cuidarían de Sayori.

Así fue como cada uno se fue a cumplir sus lavores, cuando la noche hubo alcanzado su plenitud, Ruka dormia sosteniendo la mano de Akatsuki, Kaname hablaba con Seiren sobre unas sospechas que tenía, Aidou y Yuuki, dormian apoyados el uno sobre el otro, mientras Sayori ''dormia'', de pronto la tranquilidad se ezfumo, Sayori, se levantó de repente, despertó inmediatamente a Yuuki y Aidou, estos quedaron sorprendidos al notar que Sayori parecía fuera de si, si bien es cierto se había levantado, pero tenía la vista perdida, Yuuki se acerco y le dijo.

-Yori ¿estas bien? ¿que ocurrio?-pregunto la vampiresa.

- Yori-chan ¿que fue lo que sucedio?-dijo Aidou preocupado

Ninguno de los dos obtuvo respuesta, decidieron acercarse, lentamente a la chica, pero esta se volteo hacia ellos, los miro fijamente a ambos, su mirada era profunda y penetrante, pero a la misma vez aterradora, sin más Sayori se avalanzo sobre los vampiros, dispuesta a atacarlos, pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por Seiren y Kaname, los cueles irrumpieron en la habitación para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Al momento en que la tomaron, Sayori intento liberarse de las firmes manos que la sostenían, sin obtener resultados, pero despues, de imprevisto cayo dormida otra vez, siendo sostenida esta vez por Seiren, la cual con ayuda de Yuuki, la llevó de vuelta hacia la cama.

- Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas- dijo Kaname, mirando a una confundida Yuuki

- ¿Aque te refieres?-dijo Yuuki

- Seiren explicale- ordeno el purasangre

- Se refiere a qe esta joven es ahora una vampiresa, ella ha sido mordida por Donovan-dijo Seiren

- n-no puede ser,¿porque Yori? ¿entonces se transfromará en una nivel E?-pregunto Yuuki

- No, ella ha sido transformada en una vampiresa completa-dijo Seiren

- Pero no será una vampiresa normal-explico Kaname- Ha sido mordida por un vampiro diferente a todos nosotros, lo más probable es que su transformación sea mucho más larga y dolorosa, también es posible, que tenga el control sobre algún elemento como el agua, el fuego, el aire o la tierra- no se puede saber con exactitud, es algo que escapa de mis concocimientos- termino de decir el purasangre

-Maldición, Maldito vampiro, lo mataré, de eso no cabe duda- excalmo un molesto, triste y desesperado Aidou

- Yori- chan- dijo Yuuki en un susurro, viendo como su amiga había sido transformada y ella no había podido hacer nada

- Tranquilo Hanabusa- dijo Kaname- es muy difícil vencer a este vampiro

Y así los cuatro vampiros, se quedaron esperando cualquier movimiento se Sayori.

Mientras tanto, en el otro cuarto, Akatsuki había recuperado la conciencia, Ruka sostenía su mano, y le sonreía.

- Sayori-dijo el vampiro- fue atacada, yo no pude hacer nada

-Tranquilo-dijo Ruka- los demás se estan encargando de ella

- A-ayudame a levantarme-dijo Akatsuki- vamos a donde estan los demás

-Esta bien- dijo Ruka, y así fue como lo ayudó a levantarse, y se dirigieron a la habitación en la que descansaba Sayori, para unirse a los cuatro vampiros, que la cuidaban, a los que posteriormente también se unieron Shiki y Rima, los cuales estaba asegurandose de que en los alrededores no hubiera ningún ser extraño tratando de entrar a la mansión.

De pronto Sayori volvio a abrir los ojos, esta vez su cara mostraba una gran expresión de dolor, empezó a moverse descontroladamente.

- Esta comenzando a morir- explicó Kaname- para despues convertirse completamente en una vampiresa-agrego-sujetenla antes de que pueda causarse algun daño.

Y asi fue como Aidou y Yuuki la sostuvieron de las manos y Shiki y Ruka la sostuvieron de los pies.

Al parecer a la joven chica tambien le había dado mucha fiebre debido a que su rostro y todo sus cuerpo ardía, Rima, fue a buscar algo con que bajarle la fiebre, al llegar le pusieron unos paños con agua en la frente, pero luego de ver que no funcionaba, Aidou desesperado, pidio a Seiren que le sujetara la mano, y el de pronto hizo descender la teperatura del cuarto usando sus poderes, Kaname se encargó con sus poderes mentales, de que el frio de la habitación no fuera a afectar a los demás vampiros, y Akatsuki, se encargaba de descongelar las puertas, así dentro de poco, la temperatura de la joven bajo, volviendo a su estado normal, y despues de unas horas, dejo de moverse.

Todos estaban agotados, Akatsuki había relatado lo sucedido, el día ya había comenzado, y los vampiros habían sido vencidos por el sueño, todos exepto Kaname, el que se mantenía espectante ante la situación.

De pronto Sayori, despertó, esta vez su mirada era tranquila y un poco asustada. Había vuelto a ser la de antes, o al menos, en personalidad y caracter

-Kaname-sempai ¿porque estoy aquí?- pregunto al vampiro

- Bienvenida Sayori-dijo el purasangre, para luego explicarle lo sucedido

La joven lloraba a más no poder, no podía imaginarse que desde ahora sería una vampiresa, con sus llanto desperto a los demás vampiros, quienes la saludaron sorprendidos.

Luego de explicar cosas, llorar mucho, Kaname volvio a hablar.

-Sera hora de que todos vayan a dormir, estan todos muy cansados, Akatsuki debe reponerse-dijo el purasangre

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no era común que el vampiro se preocupara por ellos, pero entendian que la situación era complicada, así Ruka, Rima y Seiren, se fueron a dormir a la misma habitación, Shiki se quedaría con Akatsuki, y lo ayudaría si fuera necesario, mientras, Aidou se quedaría con Yori por si ocurria algun problema con su transformación, Kaname se fue con Yuuki, y así en pocos minutos, todos habían caído en un profundo sueño.

Aidou dormia profundamente, tanto que no se percato de coo Sayori salia de la habitación con la vista perdida, guiada por una fuerza invisible.

La joven camino hasta fuera del palacio, en donde la esperaba el temible vampiro Donovan, sonrio al ver su plan completado, hizo que la joven se arrodillara delante de el, y le dijo

-Muy bien, desde ahora eres una vampiresa, yo seré tu maestro vampiro, por lo que deberás hacer todo lo que te ordene-dijo Donovan

- Si mi señor- Dijo Sayori, aún con la vista perdida, se notaba que no esaba actuando por si misma.

Y así sin más el vampiro le ordeno regresar a la habitación, para despues esfumarse desapareciendo en una gran nube negra.

La joven regresó a la habitación y se recosto, siguio durmiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido

**Bueno, no crean que aca terina este capítulo, yo prometí que sería muy largo, y de hecho lo será, mañana subire la continuación, porque en la segunda parte de este capitulo, conoceremos los nuevos poderes de Yori-chan, además apareceran en la historia dos personas muy importantes, ( en lo que fue el anime) creo que ya algunos se deben imaginar de quienes hablo ¿no? bueno nos vemos, no me odien por dejar el capi hasta aca...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo, aca la conti del capítulo, Hoy por primera vez veremos a Seiren demostrando cierto tipo de emociones, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermano, que es fan de Seiren.**

_Ese instante que no se olvida,_

_Tan vacío devuelto por las sombras,_

_Tan vacío rechazado por los relojes,_

_Ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura,_

_Desnudo desnudo de sangre de alas,_

_Sin ojos para recordar angustias de antaño,_

_Sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias_

_perdidas en el canto de los helados campanarios._

Aidou se despertó, camino lentamente hacia Sayori, por primera vez, se podía ver un Aidou nostálgico, triste, se arrodillo al pie de la cama en la que dormía la chica, y le tomo su mano, luego empezó a hablar.

Yori-chan, se que estas durmiendo y no puedes oirme, pero quería decirte, que haré lo que sea para cobrar venganza por esto que te han hecho, te han undido en la misma oscuridad que nosotros, y eso no lo puedo dejar pasar- no termino de hablar, cuando sintió que apretaban su mano, entonces Sayori abrio los ojos y lo miró directamente

-Aidou-senpai crei que seguias durmiendo-dijo la inocente chica, la verdad no parecia que desde ahora era una vampiresa, controlada en contra de su voluntad por uno de los vampiros más poderosos existentes en la faz de la tierra.

-Yori-chan- eclamo el rubio contento pero a la vez sonrojado.

De pronto, Yori no aguanto más y se hecho a llorar, el rubio por acto reflejo, la abrazo, la apego fuertemente hacia su pecho, tenia que hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella, antes de que la chica despertara, planeaba decirle que la quería, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, tal vez despues tendría más oportunidades para hacerlo, pero por ahora, lo mejor era consolar a aquella chica, que de un día para otro había perdido todo, su vida había cambiado totalmente, la había undido en una oscuridad imortal y manchada de sangre, a ella, a esa chica de cabello color caramelo, que hace poco nada tenía que ver con los vampiros, sin embargo, aora era uno de ellos.

Kaname por mientras había despertado, se levantó con cuidado de no molestar a Yuuki, y se dirigío al ala oeste donde lo esperaba Seiren, le ordeno a la vampiresa peliplata, que fuera a la academia Cross, y contará al director lo sucedido, también le ordeno avisarle a Zero, ya que también conocía a Sayori, y era justo que lo supiera ( N/A: aww... Kaname, es liindo)

Seiren emprendio su camino hacia la acedemia, demoró basante, pero cuando hubo llegado, el director estaba en la entrada, al ver entrar a la vampiresa, supo que algo tenía que decirle, así que la hizo pasar hacia su oficina.

-Siren-chan- ¿que sucede?- dijo el director con su clásica cara tierna ( o algo asi jeje)

- Kaname-sama me ha enviado con un mensaje urgente-dijo Seiren

- Ya veo- dijo el director cambiando su cara completamente a una seria y madura.

- Supongo que notó la desaparición de una de sus alumnas-pregunto Seiren

- Así es, Sayori Wakaba desapareció hace una semana aproximadamente- dijo el director-¿pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

- Ella se encuentra en la mansión Kuran- dijo Seiren

-¿pero porque?-le ha sucedido algo?

- Así es, fue atacada por Donovan- dijo Seiren

-¿como?-excalmo el director-¿eso significa que?

- Exacto, ella se ha convertido en una vampiresa

-Comprendo, así que este era el plan de ese vampiro- dijo Cross con una visible molestia

- Tal como lo ha dicho director-dijo Seiren- Ahora que la ha convertido en vampiresa, ella recibirá sus ordenes, podrá manipularla como desee.

- esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba- confesó el director- Seiren, dile a Kaname-kun que deben regresar de inmediato a la academia, así como estan las cosas, podrían salir muy lastimados, y no puedo permitir que mis ex-alumnos mueran en manos de ese vampiro, acá en la academia también podemos ayudar Yagari-sensei, Zero y yo.

- Como usted ordene director- dijo Seiren, la que rápidamente salio por la ventana, y emprendio su camino a la mansión Kuran.

Mientras Seiren caminaba de vuelta a la mansión Kuran, se encontró con Donovan, ahí estaba él, parado con una mirada fija en la vampiresa peliplata, Seiren también lo miraba, pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba ¿odio?, el vampiro sonrio con Ironía ante la mirada de la vampiresa

- Veo que aún me odias, Seiren- dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra

Seiren por su parte siguío su camino, continuo con seguridad, parecía saber que por ahora no la atacaría.

(N/A: OOOOOOO seiren conocía a ese vampiro, de verdad no me lo esperaba, esto se pone más interesante )

Luego de un par de horas, Seiren llegó a la mansión Kuran, entregó el mensaje a Kaname, luego de esto se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue detenida por el purasangre, que usando su velocidad vampírica, se puso delante de ella, esta al darse cuenta, se arrodilló ante su señor, y le preguto que si se le ofrecia algo más, él por su parte, la miraba con seriedad

- Te has encontrado con él ¿verdad?- preguntó, o más bien afirmó el purasangre

Ella ddesobedecio a su amo y guardo silencio.

-Te ha hecho una pregunta Seiren-dijo Kaname

- Si Kaname-sama

Ya veo dijo Kaname, esperó no vuelvas a cometer errores del pasado Seiren, dijo el vampiro, esta solo agacho la cabeza, luego de esto, el vampiro se apart y la dejo continuar con su camino.

Kaname se encargó de avisar a todos que volverían a la academia, Yuuki aceptó gustosa la idea, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, debido a la última promesa que había hecho con Zero, era obvio que tendría que encontrarselo de nuevo, y ella creía que aún no era tiempo de cumplir esa promesa.

Los demás vampiros solo se limitaron a asentir.

Y así emprendiern su largo viaje hacia la academia, llevaron lo necesario, y se marcharon.

Aidou cuidaba de cerca a Sayori, pero esta parecía comportarse normalmente.

Luego de dos días, llegaron a la academia, la cual estaba completamente reconstruida.

Los alumnos de la clase diurna habían salido el día anterior, de vacaciones, y ya no volverían en al menos dos meses, por lo tanto ellos podrían circular tranquilamente por toda la academia sin preocuparse, lo que significaba que la academia era controlada por vampiros, claro exepto por Cross-san y Yagari-sensei.

-Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki- grito el director, al ver a su amada hija, corrió para abrazarla, pero como era costumbre, esta lo esquivo, y el calló estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Buenos días director- dijo la vampiresa

- Dime papá- lloró el director aun tirado en el piso.

Pero la mirada de todos los vampiros se tornó seria, cuando miraron hacia arriba, ahí estaba él, en uno de los muros, se encontraba, un vampiro peliplata, con una mirada llena de odio, observando como las criaturas que más odiaban habían vuelto a la academia.

- Tsk- dijo el peliplata- malditos vampiros

Y se marchó de la vista de los vampiros, enfadado, echando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Luego de esto, los vampiros fueron a instalarse en la academia, dormirían tal como antes, Kaname, Shiki, Aidou, Kain, Ruka y Rima dormirían en el dormitorio de la Luna, mientras que Yuuki y Sayori, en los dormitorios del sol, cabe decir que Kaname, no estubo muy a gusto con la idea, pero no lo demostró, le molestaba saber que Yuuki estaría cerca de Zero, no entendía porque la vampiresa había elegido irse a los dormitorios del sol, y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba, que Yori, al estar bajo las ordenes de Donovan le hiciese algún daño.

Yuuki notó la preocupación de su hermano, aún por mucho que el trato de ocultarlo.

-No soy tan debil como crees oniisan- dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Lo se Yuuki- dijo el purasangre abrazandola fuertemente- es solo que, no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Cuando hubo llegado la noche, cada vampiro se fue a su respectiva habitación, o al menos así debía ser, porque al parecer los vampiros del dormitorio de la Luna eran los únicos que seguían en sus habitaciones, exepto por Kaname, que se encontraba en una habitación privada de él, observando por una ventana, al parecer el sabía todo lo que sucedería esa noche.

Yuuki, conversaba con Sayori, y le contaba como era ser una vampiresa, al parecer, había un lado posotivo de la transformación de Sayori, ya que ahora serían amigas por siempre.

De pronto se escucho un ruido metálico, Yuuki reconocería ese ruido a kilómetros, se trataba de la bloody rose de Zero, al parecer el chico estaba practicando de noche. Le dijo a Sayori que la esperará, esta entendío que Yuuki tenía que arreglar asuntos pendientes con Zero..

La vampiresa purasangre, caminaba temerosa a la habitación de Zero, confiaba en que el no la mataría al menos ese día, pero podía equivocarse, después de todo no podía predecir el futuro.

Zero por su parte, gracias a sus instintos de cazador y claro de ''vampiro'' se percató de que Yuuki se acercaba, apuntó con su arma hacia la puerta, justo hacia la cabeza da Yuuki, la cual se encontraba parada de trás de esa puerta

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el peliplata.

- Z-zero Tenemos que hablar- dijo una temblorosa Yuuki

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo el

- Zero por favor- suplicó Yuuki

Al parecer, algo hizo que Zero abriera la puerta, y dejara pasar a Yuuki

-Zero yo-djo Yuuki, al parecer el miedo la habái hecho olvidar a lo que hiba a la habitación del chico.

Zero le dio la espalda, no quería mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente, le doldría verla convertida en una vampiresa.

Yuuki, instintivamente fue a abrazar al peliplata, este al principio parecío agradecer el abrazo de la chica, pero después su orgullo hizo acto de prescencia, rápidamente, empujó fuertemente a la chica, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, los ojos de Zero estaban completamente rojos, no era por sed de sangre, era por furia, la miraba con odio, ella no puedo más que romper en llanto, si bien es cierto, ella era fuerte, podía soportar muchas cosas, pero el rechazo de su ''hermano'', de aquel que vivío con ella cuatro años, no lo soportaba, el la odiaba, por ser lo que era, una vampiresa sangrepura.

Así se mantuvo Yuuki mucho tiempo, mientras Zero la miraba y descargaba todo el odio que tenía hacia ella, le dijo cosas horribles, cosas que hacían que el corazón de la vampiresa se partiera, pero al final de todo lo que dijo Zero, unas palabras la sorprendieron

- Te odio Yuuki-dijo el vampiro- Te odio, Te odio por hacer que traicione mi propio orgullo, Te odio por tener esa mirada, que solo tú me puedes dar, esa mirada que me da confanza, porque aún siendo una vampiresa, se que puedo confiar en ti, Te odio, por estar en mi corazón, eres mi hermana Yuuki, y Te odio por hacer que te ame, así es, Te amo Yuuki, te amo, porque después de ichiru y el director Cross, Tu eres mi única familia, eres mi hermana, la que cuido de mi, la que me entregó su sangre, sin importarle, que ese pecado jamás fuese perdonado, no me molesa que te hayas ido con el imbécil de Kuran, me moleta que me hubieses abandonado, Te amo Yuuki, porque tú eres mi familia, no compartimos la misma sangre, pero si el mismo sentimiento- termino de decir el cazador, ahí que reconocer, que esa era la primera vez que Zero expresaba sus sentimientos, y porque no la primera vez que hablaba tanto.

Yuuki que había quedado impresionada con estas palabras, lloraba a mares, pero no de tristeza, sino que de alegría, Zero la miraba con ternura.

-Zeeeeeero- grito Yuuki, corriendo hacia el vampiro y abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, este para sorpresa de ella correspondio el abrazo, y así se quedaron un largo rato, abrazados, perdonandose mutuamente, claramente no habían notado que estaban delante de la ventana de la habitación de Zero, y esa ventana daba justamente hacia la habitación privada de Kaname, el que veía seriamente la tierna escena, pero eso no iportaba, más tarde el purasangre le pediría explicaciones a su hermana y probablemente algo le haría a Zero por haberla golpeado, no lo mataría, pero tampoco dejaría que tocaran a su amada Yuuki así como así.

En otro lugar, fuera de la academia, se encontraba Seiren, esperaba la llegada de alguien, y de pronto apareció él, e vampiro-demonio, con su elegante presencia delante de ella.

- Veo que has venido, Seiren- dijo el vampiro

- ¿que quieres?- preguntó Seiren

- Vaya eres rencorosa pequeña- rio el vampiro

Mejor así

- No te burles de mi- dijo la vampiresa, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojo, y cientos de dagas caían sobre el vampiro

Este reía con malicia, claramente los ataques de la joven no le hacían ningún rasguño.

Seiren lo miraba resignada, todos sus ataques habían fallado, pero al menos había desquitado su ira.

El vampiro se acerco lentamente hacia la peliplata, la tomo del rostro y la miro a los ojos, la chica se estremecio, el vampiro sabía el efecto que tenía en la joven, sin pensarlo, la beso, la beso con pasión, disfrutando de ver como la joven volvía a caer a sus pies, ella no tardó en corresponder el beso, el vampiro, solto el rostro de la chica, al ver que esta no se separaría, y tomo la cintura de la misma, la tomo con fuerza pegandola más hacia él, ella por su parte, cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro , y correspondio el beso con mayor intensidad, el vampiro, usando sus poderes demoniacos, tomo a la chica de la cintura sosteniendola firmemente , y emprendio el vuelo, con unas enormes alas negras, que salian de su espalda, la llevo a un lugar lejano, y lentamente la depositó en el suelo, reía maliciosamente, al ver la cara de la vampiresa, sabía que ella no podía resistirse a sus beso, ni a sus caricias, aunque ella lo trataba de ocultar no podía, lentamente se acercó al cuello de la chica y paso su lengua por este, la joven no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ante la acción del vampiro, este por su parte siguió con su acción, luego subio lentamente por el cuello de la chica, la cual se encontraba rendida ante el vampiro, beso cada parte de su cuello, y luego mordio una de sus orejas, la joven comenzo a emitir pequeños gemidos, el vampiro llevó sus expertas manos a la blusa de la chica, quitandola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica prefirio cerrar los ojos, el vampiro se dirigío hacia la falda, y esta se estremecio ante el contacto, la retiro y la arrojo hacia lgun lugar junto con la blusa, miramé Seiren ordeno el vampiro a la joven, la que lentamente abrio los ojos y lo miro a los ojos,

-Desnudame-le ordeno el vampiro

Y asi Seiren, comenzó a quitar la ropa del vampiro, temblaba, y cerró los ojos cuando hubo terminado su labor.

-Te dije que me mirarás- dijo el vampiro dando un pequeño golpe a Seiren.

-Ahora quiero que me toques- dijo el vampiro, la chica lo obedecio, este disfrutaba ver, como una vampiresa tan fuerte como Seiren caía rendida ante sus pies, corrompida por el deseo que provocaba en ella.

Lentamente, fue tocando todo el cuerpo d ela chica, no dejo ni un centimetro de piel sin recorrer, fue dando cortos besos desde la boca hasta el ombligo de Seiren, con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de ella, esta se limitaba a dar sonoros gemidos, luego el vampiro se apoderó de uno de los pechos de la joven, la cual emitio un pequeño gritito al sentir eso, el vampiro primero, dio pequeños besos en el pezón de la joven, para despues lamerlos y succionarlos, Seiren estaba ida, totalmente corrompida por el placer, emitio un audible gemido cuando el vampiro mordio fuertemente uno de sus pezones, para luego comenzar a jugar con el otro pecho, y asi fue hasta que estos estubieron duros y enrojecidos.

Luego bajo hasta la intimidad de la chica, fue acariciandola lentamente, aún sobre la tela, noto como la chica estaba bastante humeda, por lo que sonrio perversamente, con una de sus manos, arrebato la ultia prenda de la vampiresa, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones,

-Hace mucho tiempo que no haciamos esto, Seiren- dijo el vampiro

esta no respondió, solo se sobresalto en sobremanera cuando el vampiro, metio cuatro de sus dedos en su intimidad, no tuvo piedad alguna de la vampiresa, comenzo a moverlos fuertemente dentro de ella, esta solo se aferró aún más de la espalda del vampiro, de pronto, este en un descuido separó las piernas de Seiren, se posiciono sobre ella, y acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la chica, esta abrio los ojos, como suplicando que se detuviera, el vampiro sabía que Seiren no había sido tocada por ningún hombre además de él hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que le doldría si continuaba, es por eso, que no pensaba detenrse, sin remordimiento alguno, penetro a la chica de una sola estocada, rio fuertemente ante el grito de dolor de la chica, la que cerro los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, empezó a moverse primero despacio, solo para hacer aún más tortuoso el dolor de Seiren, luego se movio salvajemente, desgarrando a la pobre vampiresa, la cual se mordia una muñeca para no gritar, si bien es cierto, lo que le hacía el vampiro le dolía pero a la misma vez le causaba un placer demasiado grande, que no podía explicar, luego de dos fuertes embestidas, el vampiro se corrío en el interior de la vampiresa, dando un fuerte gruñido, y mordiendo finalmente el cuello de la agotada chica.

Luego de ese juego pasional, el vampiro le arrojó a Seiren su ropa, luego se marcho dejandola tirada en el piso.

Seiren comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, no había podido evitar caer otra vez a los pies de ese vampiro, si así era, cuando ella aún era muy joven, conocío a Donovan, ella no sabía de la existencia de otra clase de vampiros, es más ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los sangre pura, Donovan la engaño, le hizo creer que la amaba, le arrebató su amor y su pureza, solo para que ella estuviera a su servicio, pero un día simplemente el vampiro había revelado su verdadera identidad, mató a toda la familia de la vampiresa, y esta quedo undida en una oscuridad abismal, de pronto todo su mundo había sido arrebatado por el vampiro al cual amaba, pero el no sentia lo mismo que ella, el solo la había usado, y ella había caído, desde ese día su odio hacia aquel vampiro fue descomunal, pero todavía al parecer, no podía evitar rendirse a los pies del vampiro.

Se sentía sucia, no solo se había traicionado a si misma, sino que también había traicionado a Kaname y al director Cross, que fueron los que la rescataron y le dieron un hogar, despues de que ella lo perdiera todo, no sabría como explicarle lo sucedido al sangrepura, era seguro que la amtaría por su traición.

Después de llorar largas horas, Seiren emprendio su viaje a la academia Cross, llegó casi de amanecida, su rostro no demostraba el haber llorado toda la noche, y su actitud había vuelto a ser fría y seria, iba entrando uando de pronto su paso fue detenido por Kaname, esta se arrodillo y agacho la mirada, el sangrepura le indico que lo siguiera hasta su habitación privada, esta lo siguio en silencio.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Seiren seguia con la cabeza gacha, tenpia más que claro que el sangrepura sabía todo lo que había pasado, el no era estúpido, y conocía a cada uno de los vampiros, pero aún así se arriesgaría a negar todo si se lo preguntaban.

- ¿Estuviste con él verdad Seiren?- dijo el purasangre seriamente

- No mi señor- fue la tajante respuesta de la vampiresa

- Ultima oportunidad Seiren- dijo el vampiro- dime la verdad

- No mi señor, lo juro es la verdad yo...

No alcanzó a terminar, cuando sintio un aura macabra rodear a Kaname, los ojos del sangrepura se habían vuelto de un tono carmín, y una presión sofocante, comenzó a caer sobre el debil cuerpo de Seiren, casi no podía respirar

- L-lo siento mi señor- dijo Seiren- lamento haberle mentido- comezó a llorar

El sangrepura volvio a la normalidad y la miro con expresión fría.

- No vuelvas a querer mentirme- dijo par aluego salir por la puerta y dejando a Seiren sola.

Si bien es cierto el sangrepura jamás demostraba preocupación por ninguno de los demás vampiros, que no feuran él y Yuuki, pero si se preocupaba por ellos, de cierta forma los quería, pero no le gustaba que lo tratasen de engañar, sobretodo Seiren su más fiel sirvienta, a la cual rescato de las manos del .

Seiren, enetendio que el sangrepura probablemente no confiaría más en ella, y tenía razón para hacerlo, primero que nada había caído en el juego de seducción del peor enemigo de Kaname, después había querido mentirle al sangrepura aún cuando tenía más que claro que este ya sabía la verdad, pero no se daría por vencida, en ese mismo momento se había jurado a si misma jamás caer de nuevo ante aquel vampiro. demonio, y tambien se había jurado volver a ganarse la confianza de Kaname, al cual para ser verdad, lo veía como un padre, y no soportaba que el desconfiara de ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la academia, Yuuki amanecia abrazada a su hermano Zero, mietras Kaname esperaba a que los dos despertaran, Yuuki fue la primera en despertar y su cara palidecio al ver a su hermano en la puerta

- Onii-san - dijo nerviosa la vampiresa

Zero despertó al oir hablar a Yuuki, y por un momento un gran temor lo invadio al ver al sangrepura observandolos fijamente, pero luego oculto el temor y dijo

- Kuran- con voz seria

- Veo que se han reconciliado- dijo el purasangre

- Onii-san- dijo Yuuki- etto, yo

- calma Yuuki, se lo que paso, me alegro que se hayan reconciliado- dijo el purasangre oculatndo su molestia y celos, pero en el fondo sabía que el cariño que esos dos se tenían era solamente de hermanos

Yuuki solo se limito a darle una pequeña sonrisa a los dos vampiros mientras que Zero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo en esa situación, primero porque su peor enemigo, le estaba perdonando la vida por estar al lado de su Yuuki, segundo, ambos purasangre estaban en su habitación y tercero no podía evitar que sobraba en ese lugar, porque Yuuki y Kaname no podían evitar sus miraditas Romanticas, asía que Zero se levanto del piso, y dijo que irí a tomarse una ducha, dejando sola a la pareja de sangrepuras.

Y así fue como comenzo un hermoso día, después de una noche tormentosa.

**Bueno aca les dejo el final del capítulo, lo siento por no avisar que contenía algo de Lemmon.**

**Este fue el regreso de los vampiros a la academia, y tambien puedimos conocer el pasado oculto de Seiren y su amor prohibido hacia Donovan, por lo visto este vampiro-demonio es demasido malo, imaginense seducir a una de las vampiresas mas fuertes de la historia, pero eso no es todo, ya verán que este vampiro es mucho más malo de lo que parece en los proximos capitulos, no por nada viene desde el mismisimo infierno.**

**Dedicatoria : Luis **

**Querido hermano, en tu vida se te ocurrá volverme a convencer de escribir un lemmon, por tu culpa se me frio el cerebro, no jajjaaja es broma.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. A leer.**

- Vamos Yuuki- dijo Kaname, ayudando a levantarse a la vampiresa, y saliendo con ella del cuarto de Zero.

Yuuki siguió a su hermano, sabía muy bien que estaba molesto por haberla encontrado con Zero, que no lo demostrara era otra cosa.

- Onii- san, ¿estas molesto?- preguntó Yuuki, un poco nerviosa

- No Yuuki, jamás podría enojarme contigo- confesó el vampiro, acercandose de a poco al rostro de la joven.

Esta se sonrojo de inmediato, aunque ya era común estas situaciones entre ellos, ella no podia evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de Kaname.

- Que linda te ves sonrojada- Dijo Kaname

Ante este comentario, Yuuki se sonrojo aún más, a lo que el vampiro no pudo evitar reir, debia admitir que le encantaba ver a su hermana sonrojada, más si el era el causante de semejante nerviosismo en ella, cada vez que la veía así, su ego s eelevaba kilometro hacia el cielo.

La vampiresa, al ver que su hermano se reía, solo se abrazo de él, para ocultar su sonrojo en el pecho de este, el correspondio el abrazo, y al sentir la cercanía y calidez de ella, también se sonrojo un poco, pero esto no pudo ser visto por Yuuki, ya que estaba escondida ocultando su sonrojo entre los brazos de su hermano.

Ruka despertaba, había dormido muy bien, extrañaba mucho su antiguo cuarto, y volver a estar en el, la hacia sentirse bien también, se levantó, se dirigío al baño, se ducho, y salio, se vistio y de pronto escucho golpes en su puerta

- ¿quien es?- pregunto curiosa

- Soy yo, Akatsuki- dijo el vampiro al otro lado de la puerta

- Ah- dijo ella- pasa-¿que necesitas?

- etto. Ruka, Quería saber si tú- etto- ¿quisieras salir hoy conmigo- dijo el vampiro un poco nervioso

- Claro me encantaría- dijo Ruka mirando al vampiro.

Y así, conversaron unos momentos, y después Akatsuki fue a cambiarse ropa, para despues salir con su amada Ruka.

Shiki y Rima habían salido muy temprano, ya que tenían trabajo que hacer, con todo eso del modelaje.

Aidou, se levantaba rápidamente, y se dirigía silenciosamente a los dormitorios del sol, cuando estaba a punto de entrar no esperaba encontrarse a cierto peliplata en la puerta.

- ¿Que haces aquí Aidou?- preguntó Zero

- etto. K-Kiryuu- yo etto veras. quería- taratmuedeaba el vampiro, claramente no estaba entre sus planes decirle al peliplata que tenía ganas de ver a Yori, eso ni loco, también tenía su orgullo.

- No importa, Wakaba esta durmiendo- dijo el peliplata, mirando a Aidou con una mirada de burla.

El rubio, palidecio, no entendía como Zero pudo adivinar a que iba a los dormitorios del sol (N/A: Aidou, no es por ser mala, pero eso cualquiera lo notaría)

- Con permiso- dijo después Aidou, y Zero continuó su camino.

Aidou abrio la puerta de la habitación de Sayori con cuidado, esta estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, '' se ve tan dulce dormida'' penso Aidou, para luego sentarse al lado de la muchacha velando su sueño, aunque era medio día, el también estaba cansado, pues no había dormido nada en la noche, así que fue vencido por el sueño, y antes de dormirse, estrecho a la chica suavemente con sus brazos, el no se percató de que ella había despertado, así que cuando esta vio que el vampiro se dormía, lo cubrio suavemente con la manta, y asi siguieron los dos durmiendo al mediodía.

Seiren, se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, llevaba horas bajo la ducha, intentando en vano borrar las caricias de Donovan de su cuerpo, se sentia sucia, no quería que huiera rastro de la unión de sus cuerpos en aquella noche, lás lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se confundían con el agua, pero sus sollozos, se escuchaban claramente, por fuera de su habitación, iba pasando Zero, el cual gracias a sus oidos de vampiro, pudo oir el desgarrador llanto de la chica, por un momento se compadecío, y quizo entrar a ver que le ocurría, pero después recordó que odiaba a los vampiros, y su orgullo de cazador no le permitiría consolar a una de ellos, aunque '' esa chica Seiren es bastante misteriosa'' pensó, para luego seguir su camino.

Seiren salio despues de media hora de la ducha, se sentía un poco mejor, definitivamente el llorar, hacia que su alma se calmará, se dispuso a vestirse, para despues peinar su corto cabello, y tal vez se maquillaría un poco para ocultar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Kaname, se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro, Yuuki por su parte, practicaba como controlar sus nuevos poderes de vampiresa.

Yuuki, se divertía con lo que hacia, cuando de pronto, algo interrumpio su practica.

Delante de ella se encontraba Donovan, si bien es cierto Yuuki no lo conocía, supo de inmediato que se trataba de él, su aura macabra lo delataba.

- Kuran Yuuki- dijo el vampiro sonriendo

- No te tengo miedo- dijo Yuuki seriamente

- Pues deberías, ya que pienso asesinarte- dijo friamente el vampiro- Y después me encargaré de tu amado hermano- confeso

- No tocarás a Kaname-sama, tampoco a ninguno de mis amigos- desafío Yuuki.

- Eres valiente-dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba a Yuuki.

Kaname de pronto sintio la presencia del vampiro en la academia, su mirada tranquila desaparecio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de Yuuki, corrio rápidamente siguiendo sus institnos vampiricos, hacia donde se encontraban ambos.

De pronto Seiren, tambien sintio la presencia del vampiro, y corrio hacia donde estaba, probablemente para intentar en vanp alejarlo de la academia.

Zero que estaba cerca, observando a Yuuki y al vampiro, corría desesperadamente hacia donde estaban ambos.

Y así Kaname, Seiren y Zero llegaron al mismo tiempo a onde se encontraban ambos vampiros

- Alejate de ella- dijo Kaname

- Vete de aquí- gritó Seiren

-¿ Quien demonios eres tú?- preguntó Zero- reciiendo la mirada de los cuatro vampiros a su alrededor. Seiren, Kaname y Yuuki se preguntaban si Zero era el único que no sabía la historia de este temerario vampiro que quería matarlos a todos, y Donovan se preguntaba si acaso no era obvio quien era.

- ja Tranquilos, por ahora no le haré daño a esta mujer- dijo el vampiro refiriendose a Yuuki- solo he venido por algo que me pertence,

Acto seguido, después de sus palabras, apareció Sayori delante de ellos, sus ojos volvían a verse perdidos, y encima de su vestido traía sangre, pero se notaba que no era de ella, Kaname, Yuuki, Seiren y Zero, quedaron atonitos ante lo que ocurría, luego de esto Donovan atrapo a Sayori, y se la llevó de la academia

- Yori-chan- grito Yuuki desesperada viendo como el vampiro s ellevaba a su amiga

- Volverá pronto- dijo Seiren- lo más probable es que se la lleve para darle ordenes-confirmó la vampireza

Zero y Yuuki la miraban extrañados,¿ como era que ella sabía que el vampiro haría eso? sin embargo Kaname parecía saber porque Seiren decía esto, pero otra pregunta perturb sus pensamientos ´´ ¿de quien era esa sangre?

- Esa sangre es de Hanabusa- dijo Zero, recordando que se había encontrado con él en la mañana camino a los dormitorios del sol

os cuatro vampiros corrieron hacia los dormitorios del sol, entraron al cuarto de Sayori, y el cuadro que hallaron era desolador.

En el piso se encontraba Aidou, intentaba en vano pararse, tenía enterrado un cuchillo, en una de sus piernas, y en su cuello, había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que Zero y Kaname lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Aidou agonizaba, necesitaba sangre de lo contrario no sobreviviría, Kaname pensó en ofrecerle su sangre, mientras Yuuki hacia lo mismo, pero Seiren se les adelantó

- Bebe mi sangre Aidou- dijo la vampiresa al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuello al moribundo vampiro

Aidou lo dudo un poco, si bien es cierto agonizaba, pero la idea de dañar a su compañera no le agradaba para nada

- Hazlo Aidou- insistió la vampiresa- al menos así podré pagar por mis errores- dijo Seiren en un susurro dejando con cara de duda a Zero y Yuuki.

Aidou acerco sus colmillos al blanco cuello de la chica, al descubrirlo se pudieron ver claramente las marcas de los colmillos de Donovan, por lo que todos los presentes enterndieron lo sucedido, posteriormente, Aidou mordio el fino cuello de la chica, bebio primero despacio y despues con mucha más fuerza, necesitaba mucha sangre para sanar sus heridas, y no se controlo al beber de Seiren, cuando termino su labor se disculpo, la vampiresa alejo su cuello, pero cuando se dispuso a caminar, perdio el equilibrio, siendo atrapada suavemente por Zero, Aidou había bebido mucho de ella, por lo que había perdido el conocimiento, Zero la levanto y la recostó sobre una de las camas, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Aidou y Kaname lo miraban extrañados, jamás se esperaron qe el cazador pudiera ser tan atento, menos con una vampiresa, y Yuuki lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, pensando que tal vez Zero ya no le tenía tanto odio a los vampiros.

Aidou se había recuperado completamente luego de beber la sangre de Seiren, pero las marcas de los cuchillos habían quedado en su cuerpo.

Kaname Yuuki y Aidou, se fueron de la enfermería, y dejaron a un molesto Zero cuidando de Seiren, aunque pensandolo bien, no era tan malo cuidar a esa vampiresa.

Horas más tarde todos los vampiros se reunían en la oficina del director, Rima y Shiki habáin vuelto, Akatsuki y Ruka entraban corriendo ya que había llegado atrasados, Yuuki y Kaname, estaban de la mano, Aidou estaba en un rincón extrañando a Yori, y Zero ayudaba a Seiren a mantenerse en pie, ya que todavía no se recuperaba bien de lo sucedido.

Yagari- sensei y el director hacían acto de presencia.

el director comenzó a hablar de que de ahora en adelante, tendrían que cuidarse todos mutuamente, no podían separse, el vampiro podía aparecer en cualqier momento, y no era conveniente que los encontrará desprevenidos, así continuo su charla, y de vez en cuando daba extrañas miradas a Zero al ver como este sostenía a Seiren.

El lo conocía desde hacia cuatro años, y verlo ayudando a una vampiresa claramente era señal del apocalipsis o algo parecido.

Yagari- sensei, miraba divertido la escena, si bien es cierto era un cazador de vampiros, el no odiaba a los vapiros de la academia.

de pronto Kaname hablo.

- Han vuelto dijo- y así todos los vampiros y los dos humanos, bajaron al patio.

Allí se encontraba Sayori, tenía la mirada escondida en su flquillo y rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, en el cielo se podía ver como el vampiro- demonio se alejaba volando.

Nadie dijo nada, así que todos se dirigieron al interior de la academia.

- ¿ Que fue lo que sucedio Yori-chan?- preguntó el director Cross

ella no dijo nada.

- No le responderá director- afirmó Kaname

- Le han prohibido confesar lo que courrío- afirmo Seiren con dolor en sus palabras, se notaba que le dolía ver que otra persona más era sirviente de ese vampiro, esa chica probablemente sería dominada tal como ella por ese vampiro.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Yuuki se acercó a Yori, con la intención de abrazarla, Yori vio a observo a todos lados, y después vio a Aidou.

- Alejense de mi- grito Yori al momento que corría hacia los dormitorios del sol, no quería que nadie se le acercará, las ordenes que le había dado ese vampiro eran aterradoras, y le dolia no poder hacer nada para evitar cumplirlas, ya que ahora Donovan era su maestro vampiro, y aun en contra de su voluntad su cuerpo y mente eran manipulados por el, tenia que hacer todo lo que el le ordenara, aún por mucho que le doliera.

Todos se fueron a dormir, tal y como fueron las ordenes del director, Zero y Yuuki dormirian en el dormitorio de la Luna, Yori sería la única que dormiría en los dormitorios del sol, para mayor seguridad.

Cuando hubo llegado la noche, todos dormía, y Yori lentamente se levantaba, las ordenes del vampiro eran claras, debía matar a cada uno de los integrantes de la academia Cross, eepto a los sangrepura, porque esos habpia dicho Donovan, se daría el placer de matarlos él mismo.

Primero, acabaría con el director, era un simple humano, según había dicho Donovan.

Camino hacia la habitación del director, y entro silenciosamente, en sus manos llevaba una daga, la cual debería clavar en el corazón de este, temblaba de tristeza, su suerpo era controlado por el vampiro-demonio, pero su mente y corazón le pedían a gritos que se detuviera, llegó hasta el borde de la cama del director, el cuál dormía, levanto la daga por sobre su cabeza, y cuando se dispuso a enterrarla con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de ex- cazador, Yori recibió un golpe que la hizo volar por los aires, el director al sentir el golpe despertó inmediatamente, y se puso de pie, para ver que había sucedido, vio la daga al lado de su cama, por lo que entendío todo inmediatamente, Yori se levantaba del piso con rapidez, y observaba a la que la había golpeado, se trataba de la mismisima Yuuki.

Yuuki, sabía de antemano, que algo le sucedía a su amiga, sabía que las ordenes que le había dado el vampiro, debían ser algo aterrador, por lo que se habái hecho la dormida, esperando que algo sucediera en la noche, efectivamente, de pronto sintio pasos y el olor de Yori cerca de la pieza del director, por lo que salio de su habitación y corrío a detener a Yori.

Yori se abalanzo sobre Yuuki, controlada por las ordenes de Donovan, ella n quería atacar a su amiga, pero tenía que cumplir con las ordenes que le habpian dado, Yuuki se puso a la defensiva, de algo le había servido ser guardiana, ya que sabía pelear bastante bien, si bien es cierto no quería dañar a Yori, pero tenía que proteger a los demás en la academia.

Yori trato de llevar sus manos al cuello de Yuuki, pero esta fue más rápida, y tomo fuertemente de las muñecas a Yori, tumbandola en el suelo, luego la sujeto firmemente del cuello con una mano, y con sus nuevos poderes de vampiresa, dejo inconsiente a Yori.

Todos los que dormían en la academia, llegarón a la habitación del director al sentir golpes, y la imagen que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, nadie esperaba que Yuuki fuera la que detuviera a Sayori, al parecer la vampiresa era más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

El director y Yagari- sensei se miraron mutuamente, y ambos tuvieron una idea la que no dudaron en comunicar al resto.

Llevarían a Yori, al cuarto donde habían encerrado a Zero cuando este estaba a punto de convertirse en un nivel E, ahí la atarían para que no pudiera dañar a nadie, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con a idea menos Aidou, que no soportaría ver a Sayori en esas condiciones, pero después no le quedó más que aceptar.

Llevaron a Yori a ese cuarto, y ataron sus manos con una especie de cadenas que salian de la pared, a todos les dolía en lo profundo ver a la chica así, Zero se sentía mal, ya que sabía lo que se sentía estar en esas condiciones, incluso Kaname sentía tristeza, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Los presentes sabían que Yori, lograría liberarse tarde o temprano de esas cadenas, después de todo nadie sabía todabía que poderes vampíricos tenía, pero por mientras que buscabn una solución era lo más lógico tenerla así.

Luego de un momento todos se fueron, dejando a la chica sola y dormida aún.

Después de unas horas, Yori despertó, inmeditamente recordó todo, sus lágrimas no tardaron en caer, intento soltarse pero por ahora le era imposible, luego sintio pasos y alzó su mirada

- entiendo por lo que estas pasando- dijo una peliplata que miraba a Yori con tristeza

- Seiren- chan- dijo Sayori

- Me quedaré contigo esta noche- dijo Seiren- dejame acercarme, te traje una manta.

- Gracias Seiren-chan- dijo Sayori entre sollozos.

Y así ambas vampiresas conversaban, Seiren le contaba como era estar al servicio del malvado Donovan, y Yori escuchaba el desgarrador relato de la peliplata.

Aidou en su habitación se miraba ante el espejo las cicatrices dejadas por Yori cuando esta le clavo los cuchillos, y le dolía ver como su querida Yori era controlada por ese despreciable ser.

Kaname consolaba a Yuuki, a la cual le dolia haber atacado a Yori, pero después comprendió que había hecho lo correcto.

- Kaname- sama- dijo Yuuki- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por Yori-chan?

- Por el momento no- mi queirda Yuuki

- Entiendo- dijo ella resignada

Kaname la abrazo con ternura, sabía que el corazón de su Yuuki estaba destrozado, Sayori era alguien muy importante para ella, y verla en ese estado era chocante para la vampiresa sangrepura.

Luego de unos momentos Yuuki pronuncio unas palabras que dejaron atóntito a Kaname

- Kaname- sama, Tú siempre me has protegido, pero ahora quiero protegerte yo también, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, y hare lo que sea para evitarlo- dijo Yuuki apretando más a Kaname entre su abrazo

- Yuuki- susurro Kaname al mismo tiemp que besaba los finos labios de su hermana.

Kaname sentia una paz enorme al lado de su amda Yuuki, que ella le dijera que lo quería proteger, era algo demasiado bello, Yuuki siempre se había preocupado por él incluso antes de que supiera que era su hermano, eso le agradaba, porque le demostraba que ella lo amaba, incluos más alla de cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Luego de unos minutos todos en la academía dormían, el día había sido agotador, y como iban las cosas, todo apuntaba a que con el paso de los días el panorama sería aún peor.

**Bien llegamos al final del capítulo, por lo visto Yori-chan ya recibió ordenes de Donovan, pero que ser más despreciable, mandar a Yori a que acabe con los vampiros, es sin duda un truco bajo.**

**En el proximo capítulo descubriremos los poderes de Yori- chan, y también habrán ciertas cosas inesperadas, además de un día romántico entre nuestra pareja principal. bueno me despido. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, aquí traigo** **un nuevo capítulo, ahora porfin sabremos los poderes de Yori, y otras cosas un poco ''inesperadas''.**

Bajo un frío manto de oscuridad, se encontraba Donovan, se encontraba pensando, su plan de ese día no había resultado como esperaba, Yori debía matar a todos los vampiros, y regresar cuando cumpliese esa orden, pero al parecer, no había conseguido nada, '' Será hora de que libere sus poderes'' pensó el malvado vampiro, y así, comenzó una especie de ritual, en el cuál, los poderes de Yori serían liberados.

Yori, dormía, Seiren también, habían hablado gran parte de la noche, y ambas estaban cansadas, de pronto Yori abrio los ojos, su mirada ya no era dulce o tranquila, reflejaba odio y furia, de pronto, se paro, las cadenas le impedian moverse más allá de donde estaba, Seiren despertó, al ver lo que sucedia se dio cuenta de inmediato, de que los poderes de Yori estaban siendo liberados, como pudo salio de ahí, y corrío a avisar a los demás, una vez que todos volvieron a despertar, bajaron hacia donde estaba Yori, pero grande fue sus sorpresa cuando vieron, que ella se había liberado de sus cadenas, tenía la cabez agacha, y se encontraba demasiado quieta, el cuadro era verdaderamente aterrador, todos se mantuvieron distantes de la vampiresa, y de pornto, ella alzo su mirada hacia ellos, su mirada era terradora, y su sonrisa macabra, de pronto, fuertes ráfagas de viento, cayeron sobre ellos, el cabello de Yori se elevaba junto con el viento, mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia ellos, estos, se pusieron en guardia, no sabían que poderes tenía Yori, como se habían dado cuenta controlar el viento era uno de ellos, pero sabían que eso o era todo, Yori entonces, levanto sus brazos, y todos los arboles comenzaron a agitar sus ramas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las ramas habían capturado absolutamente a todos incluso a Kaname al cual la situación lo había tomado desprevenido, cuando pensaron, que no podía empeorar, la tierra comenzo a abrirse, y muchas rocas amaenazaron con caer sobre ellos, por lo visto Yori además tenía la capacidad de controlar la naturaleza, y la misma tierra, Kaname luchaba por liberarse, Zero también, los demás vampiros trataban en vano de usar sus poderes, ya que no les funcionaba, fue en ese momento cuando sucedio lo que nadie esperaba:

Yuuki, que veia desesperada como su hermano Zero, su amado Kaname, su padre, y sus amigos, eran atacados, decidio, que no importaba cuanto le doliera, tenía que atacar a Yori.

Había practicado bastante para usar sus poderes de vampiro, y esta vez, sería la primer vez que los usaba, Yuuki no sabía con exactitud que clase de poderes tenía, por lo que resultaba un completo misterio que era lo que haría para poder detener a su amiga.

De pronto Yuuki cerró los ojos, y trato de dejar su mente en blanco, sintio una fuerte energía proveniente de su interior, y cuando abrio los ojos, vo todas las rocas, avanzando directamente hacia ellos, fue entonces cuando un gran ''campo de fuerza'' aparecio en frente de los vampiros ( y de humanos tambien) y todas las rocas lanzadas por Yori fueron detenidas, los ojos de Yuuki brillaban en un tono incluso más rojo que el de Kaname, todos quedaron impresionados al darse cuenta de que Yuuki los había salvado, pero eso no era todo, Yuuki había logrado liberarse de las ramas, y estaba de pie frente a Yori, por lo visto esta sería una fuerte pelea, entre las dos vampiresas, que recien descubrían sus poderes.

(N/A: si se preguntan por que Kaname-sama no hace nada, es porque quiero que Yuuki los salve, dicho esto, disfruten de la pelea)

Sayori sonrio, al ver que por lo visto, tendría competencia, pero no se quedó quieta, lanzó inmediatamente más rocas hacia Yuuki, pero esta las destruyo en un dos por tres usando an solo sus poderes mentales .

Ambas vampiresas caminaban decididas la una hacia la otra, Yuuki no dejaría que Yori dañara a las personas que amaba, y Sayori tenía que cumplir las ordenes de Donovan aunque eso le pudiera costar la vida.

Yuuki hizo retroceder a Sayori, creando grandes campos de fuerza en frente de ella, y esquivando todos sus ataques. Sayori en cambio no se di por vencida, y en un rápido movimiento, envio muchas más ramas, las que esta vez si golpearon a Yuuki, haciendola caer varios metros más allá, todos miraban con horror la situación, Sayori se decidio a atacar a losd emás vampiros, los ojos de Kaname comenzarón a brillar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Yori era lebantada y aprisionada por finos hilos de agua provenientes de un pequeño lago de por ahí cerca, la que controlaba estos hilos de agua, era Yuuki, que se había levantado y caminaba decidida hacia Yori, esta en cambio, luchaba por liberarse de los hilos de agua, pero sus intentos eran en vano, estos eran muy fuertes, Yuuki, se puso en frente de Sayori, y la miro a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la dejo inconsiente, dando por concluida la batalla, al menos por ese momento.

Cuando Yori hubo quedado inconsiente, todos los que habían sido atrapados, fueron liberados, y rapiddamente se pusieron de pie, Yuuki, acariciaba los cabellos de sua miga que yacía tendida en el piso, disculpandose por haberle hecho daño.

Ninguno dijo nada respecto de la increíble pelea que había dado Yuuki, solo se dedicaron a agradecerle por haberlos salvado, era impresionante para ellos lo fuerte que era la vampiresa, inculo muchos llegarón a pensar, que con un poco de práctica más, podría vencer al mismisimo Kaname en poco tiempo.

Aidou, se apresuró a cargar a Yori, y la regresaron al cuarto en donde la volvieron a atar, esta vez Yuuki creo un campo de fuerza, del cual no le sería tan fácil escapar a Yori.

Cada uno regresó a su habitación, ya casi amanecia, muchos estaban heridos, otros agotados, y otros simplemente tenían demasiado sueño.

Kaien y Yagari, estaban heridos en los brazos, debido a los intentos que hcieron por escaparse de las ramas, por lo que Seiren y Zero, los llevaron a la enfermería, y se encargaron de limpiar y vendar sus heridas.

Shiki, tenpia una herida en su estomago, porque al parecer una de las ramas lo había lastimado bastante, por lo que sus poderes de vampiro, no lo hacían sanar muy rápido, así que Rima se encargó de llevarlo a su habitación y cuidarlo.

Akatsuki, tenía una herida bastante grande en su espalda, pero se negaba a irse a su cuarto, quería quedarse por si algo más sucedía, en eso Ruka perdió la paciencia, y usando sus poderes, hizo que Akatsuki diera la media vuelta, y comenzara a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su cuarto, el vampiro controlado totalmente por Ruka, no tuvo otra opcion.

Mientras tanto, Kaname, trataba de ocultar una herida que tenía en un hombro, si bien es cierto sus poderes de purasangre, lo harían sanar de inmediato, pero esta vez no había sido así, Yuuki al darse cuenta, se acercó a él y lo miró con un poco de molestia, para luego decirle:

-Onii-san,¿porque no me dijiste que estabas herido?

- No te quize preocupar mi querida Yuuki, ademas no es nada serio.

- Claro que lo es, estas herido, para mi eso es demasiado serio, ahora por favor quitate la camisa- dijo Yuuki, aunque claro al decir lo ultimo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Kaname, obedecio a su hermana, si ella le pedía que lo hiciera, el lo haría, con tal de no preocuparla.

Lentamente, comenzó a quitarse, la negra camisa que traía puesta.

Yuuki quedó por un momento hipnotizada con la belleza de su hermano.

Frente a ella, podía contemplar a un ser perfecto, todo en el era perfecto, su bien formado pecho, sus fuertes brazos, su piel perfecta, en verdad ese hombre ''penso Yuuki'' había sido tallado por los mismos ángeles (N/A: Si claro ''penso Yuuki'' la verdad la que pensó eso fue la pervertida de la escritora, pero eso es tama aparte xD)

Yuuki parecia desconectada de lo que pasaba, solo se concentraba en contemplar la belleza absoluta de su hermano.

Hasta que la voz del mismo la ''desperto'' de su ensoñación

- Sucede algo Yuuki- preguntó el vampiro inocentemente, a la vez con algo de picardía

''Sucede que eres ilegalmente sexy, endemoniadamente guapo, tu cuerpo esta tallado por los mismos ánegeles, eres demasiado lindo'' pero de pronto Yuuki, corto esos pensamientos y respondio:

-No es nada onii-san- dijo con una sonrisa, ocultando su sonrojo.

Tomo agua y comenzó a limpiar lentamente la herida de su hermano, este de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento onii-san te lastimé mucho- pregutno ella asustada

- no es nada Yuuki, luego se me quitará- dijo el

Siguió curandolo, y cuando termino preguntó

- ¿Todavía te duele? onii-san

- no ya no, muchas gracias- dijo el dedicando una tierna mirada a Yuuki, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

El vampiro, al notar el nerviosismo de la chica la abrazó, y le dijo unas tiernas palabras:

- Yuuki, gracias por salvarnos a todos hoy, de verdad eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente- dijo el

Yuuki sonrio aunque continuaba nerviosa, porque al parecer, al vampiro se le había olvidado que no llevaba camisa, y al abrazar a la chica, esta había quedado en contacto absoluto con su desnudo pecho (N/A: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... que envidia ), Yuuki por su parte estaba poniendose cada vez más sonrojada, y el vampiro no tardo en darse cuenta, pero a la vez, el contacto de la chica, lo hacía querer apegarla más a él y no soltarla nunca, lentamente el vampiro cruzo sus brazos por sobre la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él, luego depositó un suave beso en los labios de la chica, para luego dar lugar a uno apasionado y salvaje, Yuuki no tardó en responder el beso con la misma intensidad, cruzó sus brazos por sobre el cuello del vampiro, jugando con su cabello y enredando sus dedos en este, el vampiro por su parte pidio permiso con su lengua, para profundizar el beso, inmediatamente, el permiso le fue concedido, y aspi cada uno exploraba con pasión la boca de su amado, de pronto las lenguas chocaban con los colmillos de ambos, provocando un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo de los vampiros, luego se aburrieron de eplorar sus bocas, y unieron sus lenguas en una danza frenetica, aún en el mismo beso, Kaname se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, y tomo a Yuuki y la recostó en el sillón en el cual ambos estaban sentados, quedando el encima de la chica

-Onii-san - dijo Yuuki entrecortadamente

- Tranquila Yuuki- dijo el vampiro con la voz ronca

Yuuki se dejo llevar por las caricias del vampiro, lentamente, fue acariciando la perfecta espalda de su hermano, mientras este, acariciaba con fuerza, los tonificados muslos de Yuuki, así la temperatura de ambos cuerpos subía peligrosamente, el vampiro, bajo desde la boca de Yuuki, hasta el cuello de la misma, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva en el camino, besaba y lamía con pasión el cuello de la muchacha, la cual suspiraba fuertemente y besaba la cabeza de su amado, Kaname, de pronto empezo a desabotonar, lentamente la blusa de Yuuki, y esta comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del vampiro, ambos se retorcían de placer ante las caricias del otro, el vampiro termino de desabotonoar la blusa de Yuuki, y la levanto de a poco, hasta que termino dejandola sentada en el sillón, para deslizar la blusa lentamente y retirla con una tortuosa lentitud, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de donde se encontraban, y justo cuando Kaname había terminado de retirar la blusa de Yuuki, y la volvía a besar apasionadamente, fueron interrumpidos (N/A: noooooooooooooooooo), Kaname, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo cuando vio de quien se trataba, y Yuuki se oculto detrás de su amado, cubriendose de inmediato, y averonzada a más no poder, frente a ellos, se encontraba Kaien Cross, con la boca abierta, y una mirada de furia, digna de todo padre que encuentra a su hija en una situación así.

**Se que deben querer matarme por haber dado ese final, pero ya habrá más momentos para eso, ahora, ¿que hará Kaien Cross? ¿Que hará Kaname? , además, que sucederá cuando Sayori despierte, Que hará Donovan para vengarze por la derrota recibida, todo eso en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos. Aquí traigo la continuación de l capítulo anterior, si quieren ver a Kaien Cross enojado, a Kaname y Yuuki asustados, a Zero riendose, lean este capítulo, por otro lado, si echaban de menos a Donovan, también es conveniente que lean el capítulo, y si no querían leer nada de eso, también pasen y lean, no sean malos.**

Kaname, no podía hablar ni dar explicaciones, se le habían olvidado las palabras, Yuuki, se puso tan rápido la blusa, que ni cuenta se dio que se la puso al reves, y Kaien Cross, se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja.

- D-d-director, esto no es lo que usted cree- dijo Kaname tartamuedeando (N/A: jajaja pobre Kaname-sama )

- ¿ A no? y que se supone que es- dijo el director, estaba demasiado molesto, y el sarcasmo en sus palabras se notaba a leguas.

- P-papa, y-yo- decia Yuuki

- Yuuki, decirme ''papa'' esta vez no te funcionará- dijo cortante Kaien Cross

Ambos vampiros estaban avergonzados, la verdad la situación en la que los habían encontrado, era bastante comprometedora, de pronto vieron como Kaien, se dirgía hacia una puerta pequeña que había debajo de una escalera, Kaname palideció al ver de que puerta se trataba, se trataba nada más ni nada menos, que el lugar donde Kaien guardaba sus presiadas armas de cazador, y dada la situación el purasangre tenía más que claro que si no huía pronto del lugar, probablemente terminara sin un brazo ,sin una mano, o tal vez con sierta parte de su anatomía que no le convenía perder si quería tener descendencia. (N/A: no saben como estoy disfrutando de esciribir este capítulo jajajaja)

Yuuki, también palidecio, sabía perfectamente que a ella Kaien no le haría nada, pero a su amado hermano, quien sabe que le haría, por lo que apenas el director entro al pequeño cuarto, los vampiros se pararon, rapida pero silenciosamente, comenzaron a caminar en la punta de los pies para no hacer ningun ruido, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, Kaien salía con su espada de la sala, los ojos de ambos purasangre parecían salirse de orbita, y apenas vieron la mirada macabra del director (N/A: me hubiera gustado ver esa mirada)corrieron a velocidad vampirica, huyendo del lugar, por el momento tenían que esconderse, aunque sabian que Kaien concoia mejor que nadie todos los lugares de la academia, pero se demoraría en encontrarlos, y tal vez en esde lapso de tiempo, la molestía pudiera pasarlsele, y nadie resultara herido.

Kaien buscaba por cada lugar de la academia a los vampiros, si bien es cierto, que los vampiros demostraran su pasión, era más que normal porque estaban comprometidos, a él la situación le molestaba en sobremanera, se trataba de ´´Yuuki´´ la niña a la que crio como su hija, y verla con un hombre de esa manera, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Por mientras, Ruka luchaba porque Akatsuki se quedará quieto para poder curar sus heridas, pero este era demasiado terco, insistía en que estaba bien, pero la verdad no lo estaba, y Ruka lentamente perdía la paciencia, cuando el vampiro acabo con la resisitente paciencia de la vampiresa, esta salto encima de él, como puedo lo tumbo de estomago encima de la cama, y se sento sobre sus piernas, practicamente lo dejo inmovilizado, por lo que el vampiro no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a que la vampiresa pelimiel, curara su herida espalda, aunque pensandolo bien, eso no estaba tan mal para Akatsuki.

Shiki en cambio, era bastante más fácil de curar, bastaba con que Rima le ofreciera un pocky y tenía al vampiro comiendo de la palma de su mano (N/A: literalmente)

Zero y Seiren, curaban a Yagari-sensei, debido a que como todos pudimos darnos cuenta, ya habían terminado de curar a Kaien, Yagari-sensei, también era bastante terco, no quería que los jovenes se encargarán de curar sus heridas, decía que se encontraba en perfecto estado, lo que no era verdad, pues tenía una herida bastante profunda en el brazo, pero claramente Yagari-sensei, esta vez tenía todas las de perder, se encontraba ante la presencia de Zero y Seiren , estos no estaban de perfecto humor que digamos, y a eso sumenle que se encontraba herido, fue por eso, que en menos de un minuto, Zero había logrado dejar tendido a su maestro en una de las camas, mientras que Seiren vendaba el brazo de Yagari, y así fue como ambos vampiros, ya habían terminado su labor.

Aidou por su parte, no se encontraba muy herido, tenía solo unos rasguños, pero su corazón estaba triste, sin que ella pudiera verlo, se encontraba cuidando el cuarto donde estaba encerrada Yori, escuchaba con pesar los sollozos de la chica, que parecía ya haber despertado, el pobre Aidou deseaba en esos mintuos poder, hacer algo para cambiar el triste destino de esa chica que poco a poco iba robandole el cocrazón (N/A: Aidou reconocelo, ya te robó el corazón ¬¬ )pero dada las circunstancias, por ahor ano podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba confiar y tener esperanza en que todo tarde o temprano se solucionaría.

Alejandonos un poco de la academia Cross, podiamos ver como un vampiro-demonio , bastante molesto por el fracaso que había sido su plan, comenzaba a planera el tercero de sus ataques, y esta vez parece que sería el último.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y finalmente todos descansaban, Ruka dormia al lado de Akatsuki, después de todo curar al terco vampiro le había resultado mucho trabajo, Rima y Shiki disfrutaban comiendo pockys y jugando cartas, Zero y Seiren, dormían en la enfermería, luego de batallar con Yagari-sensei estaban agotados, Aidou había vuelto a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba pensando y recordando los ultimos momentos que había vivido con Yori, antes de que ese desgraciado vampiro la atacará.

A Kaname y Yuuki, se les había acabado la suerte, pasaron horas escondiendose, pero finalmente Kaien los había encontrado, para suerte de los purasangre, ya no cargaba su espada, y su rostro no mostraba la furia anterior.

- Kaname-kun tenemos que hablar- dijo el director, usando toso su autocontrol, para no golpera al purasangre

- Por supuesto director- dijo el vampiro, auqnue debía reconocer que tenía un poco de miedo.- Ya vuelvo Yuuki

Y así se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, no sin que Kaien Cross, le dijera a Yuuki que luego de hablar con Kaname, hablaría seriamente con ella.

-En la oficina del director-

- Kaname-kun ¿podrias explicarme lo que sucedio?- dijo Kaien ya calmado

- Director- dijo Kaname- no tengo palabras para explicar lo sucedido, solo me queda disculparme, no pude controlar mis instintos, la verdad...

- ¿Tus instintos? Kaname-kun jamás me esperé eso de ti- dijo el director- debo admitir que me has decepcionado, se que cualquiera pensaría que es un acto normal porque ustedes están comprometidos, pero me cuesta aceptarlo.

- Lo siento mucho director, prometo no volverá a suceder- dijo Kaname un poco avergonzado

- No prometas cosas que tal vez no puedas cumplir- dijo el director observando seriemente a Kaname, para después indicarle al vampiro que ya podái retirarse

- Con su permiso director- se despidio el purasangre pero antes que se fuera, las ultimas palabra que le dijo el director, lo dejaron perplejo y mas que avergonzado

- Kaname-kun si esto sucede otra vez procura ser más discreto- dijo el director, con un leve toque de picardía en su voz (N/A: jajajajajajajajajaja me mato el comentario)

Así fue como Kaname salio de la oficina del director rapidamente, claramente no quería que el director viera que se había sonrojado ante tal comentario, y ahora era el turno de Yuuki.

- D-director, yo puedo explicar lo que sucedio no es culpa de Kaname-sama, yo tuve la culpa, yo lo provoque, lo siento mucho lo siento mucho- dijo Yuuki a punto de comenzar a llorar

- Tranquila Yuuki- dijo el director, sorprendido por lo mucho que podia llegar a hablar su hija de vez en cuando

- gomenasai- dijo Yuuki

- Yuuki, no estoy molesto (N/A: ahora jajajaj endenanate si), es solo que no me acostumbro a ver cuanto has crecido, todavía pienso que eres esa niñita pequeña a la que cuidaba siempre, pero bueno creo que tengo que aceptar que has crecido...

así continuo una charla padre a hija, en donde Kaien le dijo todo lo que como padre sentia, Yuuki escuchaba y respondía con la cabeza agachada, y tambien antes de que se retirara, el diector le hizo el mismo comentario a Yuuki, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al máximo.

Luego de esa conversación, los dos purasangre y Kaien Cross, se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, donde seguramente meditarian los ucedido, y después se unirían al sueño de los demás vampiros.

Donovan por mientras, había dejado descartado el hacer que Yori matará a los vampiros, era más que claro que no lo lograría, por lo que planeo con mucho cuidado su nuevo plan.

Donovan podía crear ejercitos solo con su sangre, por lo que a partir de esa misma noche, comenzaría a crear el más grande de los ejercitos, para acabar de una vez por todas , con la vida de los vampiros, para depués seguir con todos los vampiros de la faz de la tierra, tal como debía ser, despues de todo para eso había sido enviado por el señor de las tinieblas a la tierra.

Tal parece todo indicaba, que se aproximaba una batalla peligrosisima, y al parecer esta sería la ultima.

**Por lo visto se aproxima una batalla terrible, ¿que sucederá? Donovan planea acabar no tan solo con los vampiros de la academia, sino con todos los vampiros existentes, ¿será tal vez que los vampiros de la academia tendrán que unir fuerzas con otros vampiros? Todo eso en el proximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, en este veremos, como Donovan empieza a llevar a cabo su plan, y también veremos el plan de Kaname-sama para contrarestar este plan. A leer.**

Otra mañana comenzaba, los vampiros despertaban, pero esta vez era diferente, todos tenían un mal presentimiento, sabían perfectamente que ese día, no sería un día muy bueno.

Donovan, creaba su ejercito de demonios tan solo con su sangre, estuvo trabajando en eso toda la noche, por lo que su ejercito había crecido considerablemente, el vampiro-demonio, estaba agotado, por lo que no noto la presencia de una vampiresa peliplata que observaba detalladamente todo lo que este hacía, cuando hubo llegado la mañana esta se retiró a dar aviso a la academia Cross.

Seiren irrumpió de lleno en la habitación de los purasangre, para su suerte estos estaban despiertos.

-Kaname-sama, necesito entregarle una información- dijo rapidamente la vampiresa

Kaname por su parte suspuso que era algo demasiado grave pues nunca antes había visto a Seiren tan nerviosa, e irrumpiendo así en su habitación.

- Ya vuelvo Yuuki- dijo dejando a su hermana , la cual lo miraba un poco molesta porque siempre la excluian de temas importantes.

-¿Qué sucede Seiren?- dijo Kaname

- Se trata de él- dijo Seiren

Kaname clavó su mirada fría en la chica, y le dijo que continuará

- Ha estado toda la noche crenado un ejercito con su sangre, son por lo menos, más de 500, al paso que va, me temo que pronto desidirá atacar.

- ¿Esta segura Seiren?

-Por supuesto Kaname-sama

- Esta bien Seiren, estaba esperando que algo como esto sucediera, tengo un plan que podría ayudarnos, pero para eso necesitaré que me agas un favor

- Lo que sea mi señor-dijo Seiren- necesito recuperar su confianza- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

- Nunca he desconfiado de ti Seiren- dijo el vampiro que al parecer si había escuchado- es por eso que quiero, que te dirijas donde las familias amigas de los Kuran en el pasado, si mis calculos son correctos, ellos nos serán de mucha ayuda

Dicho esto Kaname le dio instrucciones a Seiren y esta salio directo a cumplirlas.

Kaname no solo tenía ese plan, sino que también llevaría a cabo uno con todos los de la academia Cross.

Cuando todos los vampiros habían bajado, Kaname los reunio a todos en la oficina del director, les informó de la situación, y comenzó a darles a conocer su plan.

Definitivamente si el desgraciado de Donovan quería matarlos a todos, no le sería tarea fácil, Kaname era un experto en idear planes y emboscadas, y esta vez contaba con muchos que gustosos le ayudarían.

El plan era el siguiente:

Los vampiros prepararían una emboscada sorpresa, cuando Donovan y su ejercito llegarán a la academia.

Yuuki se encargaría de crear campos de fuerza al rededor de cada vampiro, por lo que podrían ocultarse perfectamente, ya que los demas vampiros no sentirían su presencia.

Rodearían la acemia completa, por lo que una vez que el ejercito de Donovan entrara, ellos comenzaríana atacar de todos lados.

Shiki, que podía crear látigos de sangre, estaría en la entrada, oculto entre las grandes ramas de los árboles, por eso cuando los demonios entraran, el los atacaría para despirstarlos, y de inmediato los demás atacarían también.

Rima y Seiren, estarían en las grandes paredes cerca de la entrada, por eso apenas Shiki atacará, ellas al ver que los demonios eran despistados, atacarían de inmediato, acabando con todos los que pudieran.

Kaname, Yuuki, Aidou y Akatsuki, se encargarían de encerrar a los demonios, impidiendo que estos se separasen, por lo que les sería más fácil atacarlos, teniendolos a todos juntos.

Ruka manipularia a todos los demonios de las orillas para que a la vez ellos mismos cerrarán el paso.

Zero, Yagari y Kaien, una vez que los demonios ya estuvieran encerrados al medio de los vampiros, entrarían a la batalla.

Y así fue como un perfecto ataque sorpresa fue planeado, esperando la llegada de la noche para llevarlo acabo.

**Capítulo demasiado corto, lo sé, desde ya me disculpo, pero hoy no ha sido un muy buen día para mi y no estaba muy inspirada para escribir, les prometo que el proximo será largo, pero desde ya les cuento de que tratará**

**En el próximo capítulo, Donovan llega con su ejercito a la academia, y tal vez personajes muy conocidos vuelvan a hacer aparicion, y tal vez sean de gran ayuda para Kaname-sama. Bueno me despido, besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos , mis más sinceras disculpas por ayer no haber escribido un capítulo muy bueno, ademas se que fue muy corto, pero hoy traeré de escribir uno mejor, desde ya les aviso que este capítulo será muy importante, hoy será el comienzo de la batalla entre vampiros y demonios. Bueno a leer.. ^^ **

**(N/A: los personajes nuevos, o sea los amigos de la familia Kuran, pertenecen a una historia propia mia, que se encuentra en proceso de publicación por una editorial, digo para que no vayan a pensar que los he sacado de otra serie anime y estoy haciendo un crossover como dijo mi hermana ¬¬)**

Seiren, había tenido exito , los antiguos amigos de la familia Kuran habían aceptado unirse a la batalla, sin duda esta sería una gran batalla.

Akasha, una vampiresa sangrepura ancestral, y toda su familia, se unirían en ayuda de los hijos de sus mejores amigos Haruka y Juuri.

Y por último, el esposo de Akasha, su hermano Draven, este era un sangrepura, casi con tantos poderes como Kaname.

Todos se dirgían a la academia, pero antes de eso Seiren tenía que hacer otra parada.

Seiren entro en una pequeña casa, estaba todo en completa oscuridad, parecía estar vacía pero Seiren sabía que el que buscaba se encontraba ahí.

- ¿estas aquí verdad?- pregunto Seiren, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía

- ¿ ha que has venido Seiren?- preguntó una voz demasiado conocida

- Kaname-sama esta reuniendo a todos los vampiros, creo que ya debes saber que Donovan volvio a aparecer- dijo la vampiresa

- Si ya lo sé- respondio

- Entonces ¿Irás a ayudar?- dijo Seiren

- No- dijo

- ¿como dices?- preguntó Seiren impactada

Este sonrió y luego dijo

- No iré como vampiro, pero si iré como amigo de Kaname

Seiren sonrió

- Vamos entonces Ichijou- dijo Seiren

Y así Seiren y el rubio ojos verdes, salieron de la casa para reunirse con Akasha y Draven, y así en poco tiempo llegaron a la academia.

Kaname los esperaba en la entrada.

- Kaname-sama- estamos a sus ordenes dijeron los sangrepura (N/A: recuerden que Kaname era altamente respetado incluso por los sangrepura)

Ichijou solo se dedico a sonreir, Kaname lo miró, directamente, el rubio entendió lo que Kaname quería decir, el en su mirada, le agradecía por haber venido, y le alegraba saber que estaba bien.

Los demás vampiros, apenas vieron al rubio, se avalanzaron sobre él, de verdad estaban felices de volverlo a ver, el rubio también los saludo animadamente, ese de verdad fue un reencuentro hermoso.

Donovan por su parte ya había acabado de forjar su ejercito de demonios, y se dirijia hacia la academia, estaba anocheciendo, y no demorarían en llegar.

Pronto llegó la noche, y los vampiros de la academia se preparaban para lo que venía, Yagari y Kaien, entrenaban juntos, en verdad ambos eran muy buenos, pero se notaba a leguas que Kaien Cross, era mucho mejor que Yagari, y eso dejaba a todos sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban eso.

Momentos antes de que llegará Donovan, todos estaban caminando hacia sus posiciones, pero antes de instalarse (N/A: se vienen momentos románticos Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voi a llorar )

Shiki se notaba nervioso, pero no era porque el fuera el primero que tenía que atacar, sino porque temía que algo le sucediera a Rima, el la amba, aunque secretamente, en todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos, después de todo lo que habían compartido juntos, el jamás se había atrevido a decirle cuanto la amaba, tal vez ahora se atrevería

- Rima- dijo el pelirojo- tengo algo que decirte

- ¿Que sucede Shiki?- dijo Rima preocupada

- Etto, yo, veras- decia Shiki- cuidate mucho- termino por decir, al parecer le había faltado el valor para decirlo.

Pero no el falto el valor para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, y para su sorpresa Rima había hecho lo mismo.

Akatsuki, y Ruka, no se habían dirigido la palabra, al parecer ambos tenían miedo de despedirse, querían confiar en que todos saldrían ilesos de la batalla, y por eso, no se despedirian.

Aidou, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yori, caminaba con paso lento, cuando hubo llegado via a Yoir intentando escapar del campo de fuerza puesto po Yuuki, pero apenas vio al rubio, no pudo más que correr hacia donde estaba el y hablarle por dentro del campo

- Aidou-sempai- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas

- Yori-chan- dijo él

- Por favor cuidate mucho, no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo Yori

- Eso haré Yori-chan, si hay alguna forma de cobrar venganza por lo que te hizo ese malnacido, yo la encontraré- dijo el rubio decidido

- Por favor, Aidou-sempai, no lo hagas, es un ser muy peligroso, te puede hacer daño- dijo ella llorando

- Dañandote a ti ya me hizo daño a mi- dijo Aidou, esta vez dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse lo mas rapido posible, no soportaba ver a su amada Yori llorando mas si el era el causante de esas lagrimas

- Aidou-sempai- grito Yori antes de caer al suelo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas- por favor cuidate mucho

Zero y Yuuki estaban abrazados, ambos ''hermanos'' se deseaban suerte.

Kaname e Ichijou, no hablaban porque al parecer estos dos eran demasiado buenos amigos, y todo podían decirselo con la mirada.

Y así fue como todos se fueron a sus posiciones, y Yuuki comenzó a poner campos de fuerza alrededor de todos, para ocultar su presencia de los demonios.

Donovan y su ejercito ya habían llegado a la academia, eran muchos, iban decididos y se diponían a entrar.

Y así fue como comenzó la última y decisiva batalla.

Cuando los demonios se disponian a entrar, era la hora de que Shiki atacará.

Aún en lo alto de lso arboles, preparó su látigo de sangre, y en un segundo, salto encima de los demonios, matando a lo menos a cinco de un solo golpe, Donovan no se esperaba eso, pero por el momento no iba a actuar, dejaría que los vampiros de la academia mostrarán de que eran capaces.

Rima y Seiren, apenas vieron que Shiki atacaba saltaron desde la pared, y comenzaron a destruir a cuanto demonio se les pusiera en el camino, así fue como lentamente dejaron que los demonios entrarán un poco más adelante, y al tiempo que estos ya se encontraban en medio de la academia, hicieron su aparicion Kaname, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Aidou, Akasha y su familia, al parecer esto último dejo a Donovan paralizado, eso si jamás lo imaginó, por lo que vio que era hora de comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Los vampiros comenzaron a luchar contra los demonios, no era una pelea fácil, eran muchos más en cantidad, si bien es cierto, no era difícil vencerlos, pero los superaban en número y eso no era bueno.

De pronto uno de los demonios atacó a Seiren, esta no se esperaba ese ataque, por lo que el golpe la hizo caer de inmediato al piso, cuando la vampiresa cerrró los ojos esperando morir, el demonio que la atacaba fue reducido a cenizas, y cuando esta abrió los ojos vio a su salvador, se trataba de Zero, el cual ya se había incluido en la batalla.

- Ten más cuidado- gruño el cazador

- Arigato- dijo Seiren y así continuaron peleando

Yagari y Kaien también se encontraban en la batalla, Yagari con su escopeta, mataba a varios demonios de una vez (N/A: Recuerden que los demonios fueron creados con sangre de vampiro, por lo que podían ser destruidos si se usaban armas anti-vampiros), y Kaien por su parte, demostró a que se debía su honorifico titulo de ''cazador legendario'' mataba a todo demonio que se interpusiera en su camino.

Kaname avanzaba directamente hacia Donovan, destruyendo en milesimas de segundo a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, Donovan esperaba que este se acercará, definitivamente Donovan anciaba pelear con el sangrepura.

Akatsuki, había incinerado a más de 20 demonios de una sola vez, pero no se percato de que cinco se dirigían a atacarlo, cuando se dio cuenta, solo espero que el ataque se viniera en contra de el, pero Ruka lo salvo ahciendo que los demonios se destruyeran solos.

Shiki y Rima decidieron que la mejor forma de pelear era como lo hacían siempre, juntos, así sus ataque serían más ceveros y podr´´ian acabar con más demonios de una vez.

Yuuki, no lo hacia nada mal, con sus nuevos poderes, no le costaba hacer desaparecer a cuanto demonio se le interpusiese.

Akasha y Draven, los purasangre amigos de Juuri y Haruka, habían destruido a más de la cuarta parte de los demonios, de verdad habían sido de gran ayuda.

Ichijou peleaba detrás de Kaname, el no permitiría que atacarán a su amigo.

Luego de largas horas, todos estaban cansados, los demonios parecian no acabarse nunca.

Rima estaba agotada, de pronto sintio un fuerte golpe que la arrojo a varios metros de donde estaba, Shiki miró con horror la escena, y corrió a ver a su amada.

Kaname, había llegado hacia donde estaba Donovan, y al parecer, empezaban a prepararse para pelar.

**Siiii. jajaja odienme por haber dejado hasta acá el capítulo, pero es que el próximo es el final de la batalla, y será uno muy muy muy largo e importante,¿ que pasar´con Rima? ¿Acaso estará muerta? ¿Que pasará en el enfrentamiento de Kaname con Donovan? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, aquí traigo la continuación de la batalla, este será un capítulo largo, ¿que sucederá?**

**Nota: este será un capítulo largo**

Kaname, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Donovan, este lo miraba desafiante, al parecer, la batalla se había alargado mucho más de lo que se había contemplado, por lo que le pondrían fin en ese presiso instante.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas Kuran Kaname- dijo el pelinegro.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo el purasangre al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de un color carmín intenso.

Los demás vampiros y demonios que seguían peleando, se detuvieron en su batalla, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante Donovan y Kaname, en ese momento, se acercaba la culminación de la batalla.

Kaname uso sus poderes emntales para atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Donovan, por un momento una nuve de polvo invadio el lugar, Kaname creyó que lo había derrotado, pero se equivoco, ni siquiera le había alcanzado a hacer un rasguño, es más el vampiro-demonio, sonreía al ver que hasta los ataques del poderoso Kaname Kuran eran ineficaces contra él.

Continuo atacando con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez hasta que sus fuerzas ya no podían más.

Por mientras, la pelea entre vampiros y demonios, se había retomado, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, Yuuki estaba preocupadísima, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su hermano, y de pronto alguien más se unió a su batalla.

Ahí estaba ella, Yori, pero ahora no estaba siendo controlada por el malvado de Donovan, al parecer, la preocupación por Aidou y sus amigos, habían logrado hacer que la vampiresa fuera capaz de romper con el poder unido a la sangre que ejercia Donovan hacia ella, liberandose de esas cadenas.

Sin más Yori empezó a atacar a los demonios, ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos.

Kaname, estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en toda su vida, había algo que el desconocía, y era como matar a Donovan, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el vampiro-demonio, había acortado la distancia entre ellos considerblemente, tanto como para que Kaname sintiera un poco de temor, ante esto Donovan sonrió, y sin dudarlo, rápidamente se posiciono detrás de Kaname, el purasangre no supo como reaccionar, solo abrió sus ojos desmedidamente cuando sintió una mano atravesar su pecho, así era, Donovan estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con su vida, en ese minuto Kaname miró a su alrededor, vio la mirada horrorizada de todos sus amigos y de su amada Yuuki, al parecer ese era el final, ya nunca más volvería a disfrutar de las caricias de su Yuuki, el moriría en ese momento, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, para caer en una profunda oscuridad, ¿con que eso era la muerte?, caer en la más profunda y oscura soledad, perder en cosa de segundos a todos aquellos que amas, si eso debía ser, sin duda, había muerto.

Cuando Donovan se dispuso a llevarse finalmente su vida con él, un fuerte golpe, lo alejó del purasangre, era un golpe que le habían dirigido con rabia, con ira, con odio, con tristeza, nostalgía, cuando vio de quien se trataba quedo sorprendido, Yuuki, estaba frente a él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, su odio hacia el vampiro-demonio, se notaba a leguas, Donovan se dirigía hacia ella sonriendo, al parecer ella sería la próxima a la que asesinaría, pero esta vez el odio de la vampiresa fue más fuerte que el poder del mismo infierno, el dolor de ver a su amado Kaname, muerto tendido en el piso, y a su asesino delante de ella, hacían que su único pro´pósito fuera destruir a esa criatura y enviarlo de vuelta desde donde había venido, pero no estaba sola, se dio cuenta que la multitud de demonios, eran detenidos por un escudo creado por Yori, para detener el paso de estos, por un momento, y todods los demás vampiros, Ruka, Akatsuki, Shiki, Ichijou, y Aidou, se habían posicionado al lado de ella, también odiaban a Donovan, los ojos de los vampiros por primera vez estaban inundados en lágrimas, más que nada Kaname era su líder, su amigo, el los había protegido muchas veces, no soportaban la idea de no vovler a verlo nunca más, sin dudarlo ni siquiera un minuto, Yuuki envió hacia Donovan un ataque demasiado poderoso, pusó en el toda su fuerza, odio y tristeza, a este ataque se unió el fuego desesperado de Akatsuki, el hielo que reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor de Aidou, Ruka por su parte inmovilizó al rey de los demonios, para que este no escapará de l ataque, Rima, que se encontraba tendida en el piso, usó sus ultimas fuerzas, para enviar un rayo tan poderoso como fuera posible y unirlo al ataque de Yuuki Akatsuki y Aidou, y luego caer rendida al suelo, Donovan no se esperaba eso, fue un atauqe demasiado poderoso, lentamente cayó al suelo visiblemente herido, pero el verlo así no detendría la ira de los vampiros, Shiki se aproximó a Donovan y lo atravesó con su látigo de sangre, mientras que Ichijou, que además de tristeza, sentía odio, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, habían matado a su amigo, a su mejor amigo y haría pagar al responsable, con todas sus fuerzas, profirío un corte certero al cuerpo de Donovan, provocandole un corte gigantesco, por si fuera poco, los vampiros no serían los únicos que atacarían al desgraciado Donovan, sino que Yagari y Kaien, también, Kaien lo atravesaba con su espada, y Yagari lo llenaba de balas con su escopeta, incluso Zero, el cual sufría por ver a su hermana Yuuki sufrir, decidió atacar al vampiro-demonio, y disparo todas las valas que en ese momento cargaba su Bloody Rose,pero faltaba el ataque de Seiren, el vampiro-demonio la miró espectante, el creía que ella no se atrevería a atacarlo, pero se equivoco, las lágrimas de Seiren eran dedicadas a su señor, a su líder, a Kaname, en esos momentos lo único que sentía era odio y despreció hacia Donovan , por lo que tiró millones de dagas encima del demonio definitivamente, Donovan estaba casi destruído, al parecer, después de todo, no había ganado la batalla, Yuuki, se acarcó a Donovan, y lo atacó una vez más, esta vez el vampiro-demonio, cayo de espaldas al suelo . estaba destruído, debía escapar antes de morir

- Nos volveremos a ver- dijo el demonio intentado esbosar una sonrisa macabra.

Y sin más el suelo comenzó temblar, y una espesa nube de fuego apareció, haciendo que Donovan desapareciera en ella, por lo visto había regresado al infierno, pero volvería de eso no había duda.

Yuuki, corrió hacia Kaname, tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de su amado entre sus manos, Shiki hizo lo mismo, corrió hacia Rima quien llacia helada y tirada en el piso, todos los demás miraban con profunda tristeza la escena, odio, dolor, un dolor desgarrador, eso era lo que invadía el corazón de cada uno, Yori no pudo detener por mucho tiempo a la multitud de demonios, por lo que la batalla comenzaba de nuevo, esta vez sin el lider de los demonios, Akatsuki, con todo el odio que tenía, enviaba llamaradas de fuego tan potentes, que destruían a centenares de demonios con ella, Aidou, cuyo corazón se había llenado de odio, tambien destruia a cuanto ser se le curzase, Ruka, había tomado control de muchos demonios, haciendo que a la vez mataran a otros cuantos y despues se destruyeran solos, no podía explicar el dolor que sentía la vampiresa pelimiel, habían matado al ser que alguna vez amó al primero que bebio su sangre, al que ahora veía como un líder y respetaba enormemente, Seiren destruía demonios por doquier, habían matado a su salvador, al que la salvó de la soledad, al que le dio amablemente un hogar, había matado al ser que por tanto tiempo protegío, y no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo, Zero, se encargaba de que los demonios, no llegasen a donde estaba Yuuki, Yagari y Kaien hacía lo que podían y exterminaban demonios, Yori, atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y nuevos poderes, pero de pronto se escuchó un grito desgarrador, un grito lleno de tristeza, y de dolor, ese grito provenía de Yuuki, la cual abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano, con todas sus fuerzas, manchandose con su sangre, de pronto, la multitud de demonios desaprecío por completo, Yuuki había acabado solo con sus poderes con todos, al parecer el odio y dolor de su corazón habían hecho que sus poderes incrementaran de una forma espeluznante.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido la multitud de demonios, todos los vampiros calleron al suelo estallando en llanto, Kaname y Rima habían muerto, sus amigos, su líder, con el que habían compartido desde niños, aunque fuera pocas veces, no podían explicar lo que sentían en ese momento, dolor era poco, tristeza, era mucho más que eso.

Las lágrimas de Yuuki, ya no eran cristalinas, eran rojas, rojas, rojas de Sange, así era ella estaba llorando sangre, era tanto el dolor que sentía, tanta la tristeza, que su corazón estaba herido, ahora de sus ojos brotaba el resultado de la impotencia, de la deseperación, del dolor más abrumador ue puede senntir un vampiro, abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, no quería soltarlo jamás.

Shiki abrazaba el cuerpo de Rima, le suplicaba que despertara, pero no había caso, ella no reaccionaba, lloro con todas sus fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de su amada, y después de unos minutos, deposito un suabe beso en los labios de esta, y susurro el te amo que nunca antes había pronunciado, de pronto la vampiresa abrio los ojos, Shiki no podía creerlo su amada Rima había vuelto de la muerte, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin decir palabras, pero esa felicidad, pronto volvio a desaparecer, apenas Rima vio a su líder muerto, ella también aunque no demostrara sus sentimietnos quería y respetaba a Kaname y no soportaba no volver a verlo.

Kaien Yagari y Zero, miraban la desgarradora escena, todos los vampiros destrozados llorando delante de ellos, era desesperante, no poder hacer nada, Zero que tantas veces había deseado la muerte de Kaname, no podía explicarse porque le dolía ver al purasangre muerto, era extraño, pero al parecer también había alcanzado a tener respeto por Kaname, era de esperarse, después de todo, Kaname lo había salvado de caer en el nivel E varias veces, aunque lo hubiera echo para proteger a Yuuki, el le había dado sus sangre, y eso hacía que Zero secretamente agradeciera al purasangre.

Yuuki, seguía abrazada de Kaname, ya no lloraba, las fuerzas se le acababan, sus tristeza la ahogaba, y la hacía caer elntamente sobre el herido pecho del vampiro, sollozaba y susurraba

- Kaname, despierta por favor-

gritaba de vez en cuando la vampiresa definitivamente, no soportaba perderlo, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él, él era todo para ella, su hermano, su amado, su prometido, todo, ella lo amaba más que a su vida, verlo tendido entre sus brazos, con sus ojos cerrados, era insoportable, su alma estaba destrozada, y su corazón hecho trizas.

Termino de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, lentamente abrio su camisa, pudo ver la cicatriz que le había quedado anteriormente en su hombro, y sin querer recordó el momento de pasión en que los había encontrado Kaien, y el dolor la invadio aun más, tantos bellos momentos había pasado con él, era imposible soportar tanta tristeza, recordó así cada momento vivido con el purasangre, la vez en que la salvó de ese vampiro que quería beber su sangre cuando era niña, la vez que le presentó a Kaname a Zero, cuando por primera vez vio reír al vampiro, su primer abrazo, el beso tan profundo que le dio cuando la desperto nuevamente a su forma de vampiresa, eran muchos recuerdos y mucha tristeza para una sola mujer.

Así como Yuuki cada vampiro comenzó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con el líder purasangre.

Aidou recordaba cuando conoció a Kaname, eran apenas niños y el purasangre le preguntó si podía ser su amigo, a él a un simple vampiro de clase noble el purasangre más importante le pedía amistad, Aidou derramó más lágrimas al recordar eso.

Ruka recordaba cuando Kaname bebio su sangre, era un ercuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Akatsuki recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, cuando apenas eran niños.

Shiki recordaba, el momento en el que se enteró de que el lider Kuran era us primo.

Rima recordaba todas las veces que había conversado en la academia con Kaname.

Ichijou, recordaba de todo, Kaname era más que su amigo era su hermano, era el ser, que lo perdono, aun cuando el le falló como vampiro, el le dio una nueva oportunidad como su amigo.

Zero, recordaba, lo feliz que se veia Yuuki cuando estaba con el, y verla destrozada abrazada al cuerpo de ''kuran'' era insoportable.

Yagari recordaba lo extraño que era ese vampiro.

Kaien recordaba a Juuri, y lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada para salvar al hijo de aquella mujer que el tanto apreciaba.

Seiren, estaba destrozada, sentía que habái perdido el sentido de su vida, ahora ya no tendría un ''padre'' ni nadie a quien servir.

Yuuki, lentamente aparto un poco la cabeza del pecho de su amado, con suavidad, comenzó a lamer la gran herida en su pecho, si el ya estaba muerto, al menos ella se encargaría de curar sus heridas, cuando hubo terminado su labor, comenzo a besar el pecho del vampiro, en cada beso depositaba todo el amor que no le había demostrado en vida.

Akasha y su familia, decidieron que era mejor retirarse para dejar que ese momento fuera privado, y los vampiros pudieran expresarse con más tranquilidad.

Los demás vampiros se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Yuuki, y aun llorando se arrodillaron frente al cuerpo de Kaname.

Era un cuadro desolador, cuadro que fue destruido cuando de pronto UNA VOZ BASTANTE CONOCIDA HABLO:

- ¿Porque lloran así, acaso alguien ha muerto?- pregunto KANAME. el que había despertado, la verdad había despertado hacia unos momentos pero no quería decir nada.

K-ka-name- dijo Yuuki, la cual se encontraba besando el pecho del vampiro, al ver la posición en la cual se encontraba, la vampiresa recordo sonrojarse, pero eso no vito que se abalanzara sobre su hermano, y lo abrazara como nunca.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así, tienes prohibido morirte Kaname. Te amo, lo entendiste, Te amo eres mi vida entera, eres mi hermano, no soportaría vivir sin ti, y sin decir más plantó un beso sumamente tierno sobre los labios de su hermano, amado prometido.

Los demás vampiros, estaban felices, mantuvieron la posición arrodillasdos demostrando el respeto frente a su lider, pero alguien hablo:

- ¿de verdad no dirán nada? tsk , estupidas criaturas estuveron llorando porque ''Kuran se había muerto, y ahora se quedan así, vaya que son estupidos- dijo Zero

Los vampiros sabían que tenía razón pero les daba miedo acercarse al purasangre, todavía, tenían autocontrol sobre sus sentimientos, pero en uno...dos...tres perdieron el autocontrol, y corrieron a darle la '' bienvenida al purasangre'' lo abrazaron entre todos, por un momento olvidaron que el era Kaname Kuran, en ese momento solo lo abrazaron como a un amigo y hermano, que volvia a la vida.

Per de pronto, recordaron un peuqeño detalle, EL ESTABA HERIDO, necesitaba sangre para sanar compeltamente, todos ofrecieron su sangre, Yuuki practicamente obligaba a su hermano a beber de ella, pero el se negó, no quería beber la sangre de Yuuki en ese momento, beber la sangre de Yuuki, era un acto que solo se debía ahcer después del matrimonio, por eso no podía y no querí aceptar esa sangre, tal vez iba a aceptar la de uno de sus amigos pero de pronto:

- Bebe de mi sangre ''kuran''- dijo Zero, ganandose la mirada, de interrogación y asombro de todos, incluso Rima se acercó a Zero para corroborar, si no estaba herido, o si no tenía fiebre o alguna otra cosa que no lo hiciera pensar con lucidez.

- tsk- dijo Zero, al mismo tiempo que se acercó a Kaname y abrio su camisa para dejar ver su cuello.

Kaname dudaba de si hacerlo o no, depués de todo no creí que Zero estuviera haciendo eso.

- Ya ''kuran'' bebe pronto, así estaremos a mano- termino de decir el peliplata

Kaname, no lo dudo más, tomo la camisa del pelipalta, y lo atrajo hacie él, enterró sus colmillos en el blanco cuello de Zero, y bebió su sangre, lentamente, pudo percibir la tensión que provocó en Zero, el lo comprendía, ese ser que supuestamente lo odiaba, antes había sido mordido por Shizuka era normal que se asustara ante la mordida de un vampiro, pero aun así continuo yy pudo sentir como el peliplata lentamente iba cayendo, eso tambien era normal, Kaname necesitaba mucha sangre para curarse, y Zero probablemente quedara inconsiente después de eso, pero mientras Kaname bebia de la sangre de Zero, una nueva alianza se formaba, ese simple acto era la demostración pura de que vampiros y cazadores, si podían tener una unión de lealtad, respeto, agradecimiento, y quien sabe con el tiempo de amistad.

Kaname terminó de beber de Zero, el cual habái quedado semi-inconsiente, estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue su caida fue detenida por Seiren, pasado unos minutos, Zero se repuso, y Kaname había sanado por completo, Seiren ayudo a Zero a levantarse, y Yuuki ayudo a Kaname, ambos quedaron frente a frente, para sus adentro Yuuki suplicaba al cielo, que la paz durará y que la demostración de lealtad de Zero hacía unos momentos durará, no fuera que se pusieran a discutir ene se momento, pero para sorpresa de todos:

- Gracias , Zero- dijo Kaname

- Tsk, no agradezcas- dijo Zero- después de todo te lo debía

Y después se dieron un apretón de manos, demostrando que si podía haber paz entre vampiros y cazadores.

Kaien miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, porfin Zero había dejado de odiar a Kaname, y todos los demás vampiros miraban tranquilamente la escena.

De verdad fue un momento lleno de emociones, pero todos estaban cansados, y aún habían muchas cosas por hacer.

Shiki cargó a Rima la que se encontraba herida.

Seiren, ayudaba a apoyarse a Zero que aún estab un poco mareado.

Yuuki ayudaba a moverse a Kaname, aunque el decía que estaba bien, pero la mirada que le dio su hermana, era tan terrorífica, que no le quedo más que aceptar su ayuda, ante las sonrisas de todos, de verdad era increible lo fácil que Yuuki hacía cambiar de opinión al purasangre.

Yori, ayudo a Aidou, el que estaba bastante herido,.

Y Akatsuki, ayudo a Ruka, la que se encontraba herida en una pierna, en uno de sus brazos, y en el cuello, así que el vampiro la levantó con delicadeza.

Ichijou, estaba herido, pero no tanto, por lo que ayudo a Kaien y a Yagari.

Y así fue como los vampiros ingresaron nuevamente a la academia.

(N/A: preparense vienen declaraciones románticas, momentos románticos y sobre todo de mucha pasión, :P)

Yagari y Kaien, fueron llevados a la enfermería por ichijou, después de ser curados, se quedarón dormidos de inmediato, estaban agotados, después de todo, muy fuertes podían ser pero no tenían la misma resistencia que los vampiros, Ichijou cansando después de pelear y además de curar a los humanos, también cayó en la tranquilidad del sueño.

(N/A: listo tres menos ahora solo me quedan las parejas)

Shiki cargaba a Rima hasta su habaitación, por primera vez se veía a una Rima sonrojada, Shiki en cambio mantenía su actitud despreocupada.

Recostó a Rima sobre la cama, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada, fue a buscar el botiquín, la vampiresa se sonrojo al máximo, porque el lugar donde tenía la herida daba mucho que desear, tenía una herida, un poco más abajo de su pecho.

Shiki sin siquiera pedir permiso, abrio la blusa que traía Rima, ni siquiera se detuvo ante las palabras de sta:

- Shiki ¿que demonios crees que haces? ¿ ni siquiera se te ocurra? Shiki

- ¿Qué? Voy a curarte esa heridaque tienes, ¿no pretendes que te deje así como estás verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando con seriedad a la chica.

Rima ante la mirada del vampiro dejo de reclamar, aunuq eel contacto que provocaba el vampiro la hacia estremeserse.

- Shiki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Rima nerviosa

- Hai- dijo Shiki

- ¿es verdad lo que dijiste endenante? ¿es verdad que me amas?- dijo Rima ocultando en su flequillo las lágrimas en sus ojos?

Ahora si Shiki se había avergonzado, al parecer la vampiresa si lo había escuchado, entonces, hizo todo lo posible para hablar claramente:

- Si Rima es verdad te amo, nunca te lo he dicho, pero Te Amo, comprenderé si me odias, pero es la verdad,

- También te amo- dijo una Rima muy sonrojada.

Entonces el vampiro pelirojo, sintio una gran alegría recorrer su corazón, Rima, su Rima lo amaba, entonces sin tener miedo ya beso apasionadamente los labios de la chica, la cual correspondio el beso, lentamente terminó de despojar de sus ropas a Rima, la cual torpemente trato de hacer lo mismo, al ver lo mucho que le costaba desvestirlo a Rima, Shiki se quitó el mismo la ropa, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones, y así fue como el deseo los dominó, después de esa noche tan cansadora, ellos estaban juntos, demostrandose cuanto se amaban, esa noche dos almas y dos cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, Shiki la hizo suya, suya y de nadie más.

Akatsuki cargaba a Ruka hacia su habitación, pero este, no llevo a Ruka hasta su cama, sino que lentamente abrio su camisa, dejando ver su cuello, Ruka comprendio el mensaje, pero dudaba si acepar o no.

- Ruka bebe mi sangre así sanarás más rápido- dijo Akatsuki

- No quiero, no quiero lastimarte

- Ruka jamás me lastimarías, al contrario, sería muy feliz si bebieras mi sangre

La vampiresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero hizo lo que el vampiro le indicaba, lentamente, paso su lengua por el cuello del vampiro, este se estremecio al contacto, pero abrazó a Ruka por la cintura, ella incrustó sus dientes en el cuello del chico, pero a este, en vez de invadirlo el dolor, lo invadío el deseo, y al parecer no era el único, porque Ruka acariciaba su espalda desesperadamente, al ver esto Akatsuki comprendío que Ruka también correspondía sus sentimientos, se amaban y no era necesario decirlo para saberlos, sin dudarlo, tomo a Ruka por los muslos, y la hizo enrollar sus piernas a su cintura, la vampiresa se sobresalto, y solto el cuello del chico, lo miro sorprendida, y sonrojada, pero al ver el rojo de los ojos en Akatsuki, noto como ella también tenía sus ojos rojos de deseo, sin más comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de akatsuki, al ver que se demoraba mucho, decidio rasgarla con todas sus fuerzas, el vampiro se exito an más ante el gesto de la vampiresa, con rapidez se dirigieron hacia la cama, Akatsuki se recosto quedando encima de la vampiresa, que aun seguia enrollada a su cintura, lentamente comenzo a desvestirla y acariciarla, con suavidad, Ruka, bajo sus piernas, para poder desabrochar el pantalon de Akatsuki, el que muy pronto se unio con el resto de la ropa, quedaron ambos desnudos en la cama, observandose sonrojados y con deseo, ambos se acariciaban, pero la vampiresa estaba nerviosa, al parecer era la primera vez que Ruka eperimentaba esas sensaciones, pero Akatsuki no quería dañarla, por lo que debía prepararla primero, lentamente impartio caricias por todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que ella comenzará a desear que el diera el siguiente paso, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lista el abrio las piernas de la vampiresa con cuidado, se posiciono entremedio de ellas y la penetró, rapidamente, para hacer su dolor menos tortuoso, Ruka cerro los ojos para contner sus lágrimas , al ver que Ruka lloraba, Akatsuki limpio las lagrimas con sus labios, y cuando Ruka le dio la señal, el comenzo a moverse dentro de ella, así estuvieron toda la noche, amandose y entregandose a los placeres que otorgaba la pasion.

Seiren había llevado a Zero hacia su habitación, cuando pretendía salir, Zero le habló.

- Seiren, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?- dijo Zero

- Claro- dijo Seiren

Ninguno comprendía lo que sucedia, Zero no se explicaba porque le había dicho eso, peroe n el fondo de su ser quería que esa vampiresa se quedara a su lado, Seiren no entendía porque pero esperaba que Zero le hiciera esa pregunta, por eso no dudo en aceptar la propuesta, y así Zero abrio la cama, para que Seiren se acostara a su lado, pasaron largos momentos en silencio, y de pronto Zero por impulso abrazó a Seiren, ella no hizo nada, al contrario también abrazó al chico, su contacto la hacía sentirse segura, aunque sabía que el ''odiaba'' a los de su raza, pero estar en los brazos de el la hacia sentirse bien, el sueño se apoderó de ellos y lentamente se quedaron dormidos, juntos abrazados, rompiendo con todas las barreras existentes entre cazadores y vampiros.

(N/A: Ahora viene la mejor de las parejas ^^)

Kaname y Yuuki, habían llegado en silencio hacia su habitación, Kaname se dirigío hacia la ventana y Yuuki se paro detrás de él, como explicar todo lo que sentían.

- Yuuki- susurró el vampiro

pero antes de poder decir algo, fue detenido por la vampiresa, Yuuki lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y lloró desconsoladamente abrazando al ser, al cual hacía algunos minutos, había perdido, y ahora estaba ahí de vuelta junto a ella, a su lado, Kaname abrazo con la misma intensidad a la chica.

- Te amo Yuuki- dijo el vampiro

- Kaname, yo también te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, no se que haría sin ti, te amo mucho- dijo ella mientras lloraba en el pecho del vampiro.

Kaname, no soportaba verla llorar, y entonces depositó un suave pero cálido beso en los labios de su amada Yuuki, ella no tardó en responder, Kaname cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de Yuuki, y la atrajo más hacia el, Yuuki enredo sus manos en la castaña cabellera de Kaname atrayendolo más hacia ella, se besaron durante largos minutos, pero de pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a exigir más, y ahora no habría nadie para detenrelos.

Kaname comenzo a desabrochar la blusa de Yuuki, lentamente, despues de todo tenían toda la noche a su favor, una vez que hubo desabrochado la blusa, comenzó a retirarla lentamente, hasta que esta quedo tendida en el piso.

Yuuki estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había estado de esa forma con un hombre, y temái no gustarle a su hermano.

Al verse sin blusa frente a su hermano, se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse.

- ¿Que sucede Yuuki? ¿ Quieres que me detenga?- dijo Kaname aunque era claro que no se iba a detener.

- No es eso onii-san- dijo ella apenada- es que me da miedo no gustarte dijo ella sonrojandose al máximo.

Kaname no podía creer lo que habái escuchado, de verdad Yuuki era demasiado tierna, como podía pensar siquiera que no le iba a gustar, el la amba, ella era perfecta.

Sin pensarlo, atrajo a la chica hacia si.

- La beso fuertemente y le dijo

- Te amo- le dijo Kaname- eres perfecta

y así lentamente fue besandola con más pasión , la vampiresa, entendio que Kaname no se detendría, y en el fondo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, el purasangre, lentamente desabrocho la cremallera de la falda de Yuuki, haciando que la falda cayera lentamente, la vampiresa quedo solo en ropa interior, mientras que Kaname aun estaba vestido. Torpe e inexpertamente Yuuki comenzó a desvestir a Kaname, este se quedo parado esperando ver que hacia su amada Yuuki.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de la camisa, dejando ver su esculpido y perfecto cuerpo, cuando la hubo desabrchado la retiro sensualmente, tocando a su paso los fuertes hombros del purasangre, una vez retirada la camisa, debía seguir con los pantalones, abrio el cinturón de Kaname, este miraba a Yuuki, esperando a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, ella abrio su pantalón, y lo bajo lentamente, ambos habían quedado en igualdad de codiciones.

Kaname no aguantaría mucho más, por lo que cargo a Yuuki y la depositó en la cama , rapidamente puso sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Yuuki, ella se sobresalto al sentir algo duro entre su vientre, y el vampiro noto esto, por lo tanto, beso con pasión los labios de Yuuki, ella siguio con el beso, Kaname comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, lo besaba con pasión, y ante el contacto ella solo se dedicaba a gemir sensualmente. lentamente paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica para desabrochar el sostenedor blanco que ella traía puesto, ella se tenso pero el fue más rapido y lo quito de una vez, dejando ver los pechos de la chica, rapidamente, comenzo a besar esos pechos, los besaba con pasión, Yuuki cada vez se exitaba más, el vampiro ahora no solo besaba sus pechos, sino que también lamía y succionaba, y de vez en cuando, daba pequeños mordicos, los que al rozar con sus colmillos provocaban una explosión de sensaciones en la vampiresa,

-K-kaname- gemia ella, y al vampiro se le subía el ego a las nubes al sentir a su Yuuki gemir por él.

De pronto comenzo a acariciar las piernas de la chica, y ella comenzo a acariciar la espalda del chico, luego paso hasta el abdomen de este, pronto Kaname bajo por su vientre y metio la amno por debajo de la ropa interior de la chica, esta dio un gemido al sentir las manos de Kaname en esa parte tan íntima, el vampiro poco a poco comenzo a acariciar esta parte, sintiendo como Yuuki estaba bastante humeda, Yuuki que no quería dejarse vencer por el vampiro, se dio la vuelta, cosa de quedar encima de él, el se dejo, la verdad, quería ver que era capaz de hacer su amada Yuuki, Yuuki, beo a Kaname en los labios, la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de que tenia que hacer, pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza cuando por casualidad rozo sus caderas con el abultado miembro del vampiro, y este por primera vez en toda la noche dio un gemido de placer, primero comenzó a besar timidamente el peso del vampiro, pero se sonrojo al escuchar lo que este le dijo

- Vamos Yuuki no me tendrás verguenza, en denante no la tenias de echo me besabas con mucha más pasion (N/A: recuerden cuando Yuuki creia que Kaname estaba muerto, lamia y besaba el pecho de su amado) la vampiresa se sonrojo al máximo, al ver la cara de Kaname, para empezar, ¿desde cuando su hermano se burlaba de ella? y segundo ¿ desde cuando era tan pervertido? pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por eso, asi que olvidandose por unos segundos del pudor, abrio sus piernas por encima de las caderas del vampiro, este dudaba si creer o no lo que pensaba que haría la vampiresa, y todas sus dudas ueron aclaradas cuando vio que esta bajaba sus boxer, y luego los arrojaba a algun lado no especificado del cuarto, Kaname sonrio al ver la cra de pervertida que puso Yuuki al ver por primera vez esa parte tan masculina de un hombre, pero esta no se detuvo, estaba dispuesta a hacer que Kaname se sintiera bien, con sus manos acarició lentamente el miembro del chico, este estaba aguantando los gemidos de placer que amenzaban con salir, Yuuki se dio cuenta de esto y comenzo a acariciarlo con mas fuerza, al ver que no le resultaba, bajo lentamente su boca hasta ese lugar, lo beso lentamente, para despues introducirlo lentamente en su boca, ahi el purasangre no resistio más y comenzo a gemir sensualemtne el nombre de su amada Yuuki, despues de unos minutos de puro placer y locura el vampro estaba más que dispuesto a sequir, retomando su posición encima de Yuuki, el vampiro la miro a los ojos, esta sabía lo que venía, por lo que se tenso aun más, rapidamente el vampiro retiro la ropa interior de la chica, y comenzo a acariciar la intimidad de esta, Yuuki solo se dedicaba a gemir, Kaname decidio que era necesario prepararla para no lastimarla, por lo que introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, ella se sobresalto, y dio un peuqeño gritito cuando sintio ese dedo moverse, luego Kaname introdujo otro dedo y despues dos más hasta que cuatro dedos se movian en el interior de la chica, esta estaba ida, le daba demasiado placer, Kaname definitivamente era un experto en esas cosas, Yuuki hizo una nota emntal de preguntarle porque razon era tan bueno en eso, pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio que Kaname retiraba sus dedos de su intimidad, abria lentamente sus piernas y se posicionaba entremedio d ella, ella ahora si estallo en nervios.

-¿Puedo continuar Yuuki?- pregunto el vampiro más que seguro de que no podría detenerse

- S-si- dijo Yuuki entrecortadamente

- de todas maneras no pensaba deternerme dijo perversamente el vampiro

Kaname coloco su miebro en la entrada de la chica y esta cerro los ojos esperando lo que venia

- mirame Yuuki dijo el vampiro

ella hizo caso aunque sentia mucho nerviosismo

Así Kaname unio su mirada con la de Yuuki, captando cada gesto de esta, comenzo a penetrarla lentamente, hasta que fue detenido por una berrera, la barrera que demostraba la pureza de la chica, esta solto un gritillo de dolor apenas la punta del miembro de Kaname habái entrado, Kaname no quizo esperar más y de una sola estocada, atraveso esa fina barrera que le indicaba que había tomado la virginidad de su hermana, ella grito al sentir un gran dolor en su entrepierna, de verdad le dolia demasiado, el vampiro noto que a ella le estaba doliendo demasiado, y se prometio mentalemnte que esa seria la unica vez que le doldria tanto, espero un momento a que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro, comenzo a moverse primero lentamente, Yuuki daba gemidos de dolor y con algo de placer mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano, cuando no aguanto mas dijo

- Kaname detente por favor duele- dijo entrecortadamente

- Espera solo un poco más- el vampiro ya no podía detenerse el deseo lo había dominado y estaba cediendo a sus instintos.

- Ah- decia Yuuki

- Ya te esta gustando verdad Yuuki?- pregunto sensualemtne el vampiro

- Ah. dijo ella con mucho placer

eso fue una respuesa afrimativa para el vampiro, el cual empezo a moverse con más rapidez, y Yuuki enteraba sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano provocando heridas que sanaban de inmediato.

definitivamente el dolor había desaparecido, Yuuki sentia tocar el cielo, Kaname de verdad la estaba haciendo sentirse muy bien, ella solo se dedicaba a gemir y a besar los hombros de su amdo mientras aun acariciaba la espalda del vampiro, este aumento las embestidas a un ritmo salvaje, haciendo que Yuuki gritara del placer, sabía que Yuuki estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo y a el no le faltaba mucho tambien, asi que dio dos fuertes estocadas más y la chica llego al orgasmo dando fuertes gritos, al mismo tiempo que Kaname se corria dentro de ella, y por primera vez en todo el acto, tambien daba un fuerte y grave grito de placer.

Kaname cayo rendido en el pecho de su hermana, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, habían dado rienda sueltas a la pasión.

- Te amo Yuuki- dijo Kaname aun estando dentro de la vampiresa

- Y yo a ti Kaname- dijo ella

Kaname salio del nterior de la vampiresa, provocando que ella diera un ultimo gemido

luego se cubrio a ambos con las sabanas, para despues abrazar a su hermana, y caer dormidos despues de una noche increible.

Ambos se habían hecho uno, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, Kaname habá deseado eso desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y ahora por primera vez podía tenre a su amada Yuuki de esa forma, esa noche durmieron tranquilamente, seguros de que se amaban.

Y así todos en la academia dormian, mañana sería un día nuevo.

**Bueno final de este capítulo ¿que les parecio? ¿se asustaron con lo de la muerte de Kaname? si fue así perdonenme, ¿ se me pasó la mano con el lemmon? si fue asi tambien perdonenme se me salio lo pervertida.**

**Bueno les cuento en el proximo capitulo, vendran hisotrias divertidas, despues de todo Donovan desaparecera pr bastante tiempo, espero le cueste resuperarse a ese vampiro desgraciado.**

**Hasta yo me asuste con lo de la muerte de Kaname-sama.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo. Acá estoy de nuevo. Bueno ahora que no esta Donovan los capítulos no serán tan oscuros ¿o tal vez si? bueno averiguenlo, **

_**Donovan dice: No puedo creer que me hayas mandado de vuelta al infierno¡**_

_**Lisbeth dice: Callate y quedate donde estas ¬¬**_

_**Donovan. Volveré**_

_**Lisbeth: Si si lo se por desgracia es cierto, pero por ahora quedate donde estas.**_

_**Donovan: La proxima en mi lista serás tú.**_

_**Lisbeth: Eso lo veremos**_

_**Donovan: Las invito a leer, pronto estaré de vuelta, extrañenme **_

_**Lisbeth: Creeme nadie te va a extrañar**_

El día comenzaba, los rayos de luz invadían lentamente la enfermería, Yagari, Kaien e Ichijou, despertaban perezosamente.

Una vez que los tres se hubieron levantado, decidieron que sería una buena idea ir a ver como se encontraban los demás ya que de pronto recordaron que algunos estaban heridos, y tal vez necesitaban algo.

Así fue como cada uno de los tres se dirigío a ver a los vampiros.

(N/A: algo me dice que se van a llevar semejante sorpresa)

Las habitaciones de los vampiros estaban juntas, por lo que se separarían para entrar verlos, empezarían por las habitaciones del fondo, donde se suponía que tenían que dormir Ruka, Rima y Yuuki, entraron cada uno a una habitación, pero al entrar se percataron de que no había nadie en las habitaciones, salieron de las habitaciones para encontrarse en el pasillo, los tres se miraban con cara de interrogación, pero de pronto por la cabeza de cada uno cruzaron diferentes ideas:

Kaien piensa: Kaname-kun estaba demasiado herido, tal vez murió y Yuuki esta destruida por eso, los demás deben estar en el funeral, Yuuki debe estar siendo consolada por Zero, caminando haca una nueva vida, lejos de todos para pasar su dolor, va a formar una familia, tendrá hijos, pero seguirá extrañando a Kaname, no la volveré a ver, me dejará solo, sus hijos jamás me llamarán abuelo...y así imagino un sin fin de cosas, definitivamente no estaba ni cerca de lo que realmente pasaba

Yagari piensa: Donovan volvío y a secuestrado a las chicas, los demás deben haber ido a buscarlas, y tal vez esten heridos... pensó mientras agarraba su escopeta, que por cierto la traía en su mano, quien sabe para que pero la traía.

Ichijou piensa: oh no¡ esto no esta bien, las chicas no estan, pero siento su presencia dentro de la casa, lo que significa, que anoche...deben haber dormido con los chicos, si es que durmieron, ahí no, si Kaien y Yagari sensei entran alos cuartos, no les va a gustar lo que van a encontrar, por cierto ¿Donde estan Aidou y Yori, no siento su presencia en la casa?

Kaien y Yagari decidieron corroborar si los chicos estaban, Ichijou entro en pánico, y se interpuso delante de los humanos para inpedirles el paso, no sabía que decir, solo sonreía nerviosamente, y daba escusas nada buenas

- Yagari sensei, Director, no cree que es mejor dejar que los chicos se recuperen bien, tal vez, despertarlos no sea buena idea, mejor bajemos, dejemoslos dormir en paz, de seguro las chicas fueron al centro comercial, o salieron no se-decia el vampiro a la vez que tomaba a Yagari y a Kaien d elos brazos y los arrastraba hacia las escaleras.

Kaien y Yagari se miraron y comprendieron el porque del nerviosismo del chico, se soltaron del agarre del rubio, y fueron a ''despertar a los vampiros''.

Kaien entró a la habitación de Kaname, vaya sorpresa que se llevó, al ver a Yuuki abrazada a Kaname, ambos tapados solo con la sabana y completamente desnudos, no era necesario pensar para imaginarse que había sucedido, aunque por un momento Kaien sintió ganas de ir a quitarle la escopeta a Yagari y agujerear por completo el cuerpo del purasangre, se calmo, recobro el autocontrol, y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero en eso Kaname despertó, y vaya sorpresa se lelvó al ver a Kaien observandolos abrazados, a los pies de la cama, tanta fue la sorpresa del purasangre, que se dio vuelta, y se cayo de la cama, vaya que le dolio la caida, pero con el ruido del golpe Yuuki tambien desperto aunque no le sirvió de mucho, pues se desmayo al ver a su padre.

- D-director- dijo Kaname- N-no es lo que usted cree termino de decir.

- No importa Kaname- kun los esperó abajo- dijo el director saliendo molesto y rápidamente de la habitación antes de que su autocontrol se fuera al diablo junto con Donovan.

Yagari, entro a la habitación de Akatsuki, y por poco se cae de espaldas al ver a la vampiresa pelimiel besando al vampiro, ambos completamente desnudos cubiertos solo por las sabanas (N/A: jajajjajajjajaja, por lo visto ellos todavía no terminaban)

Ruka se sonrojo lo más que podía y se escondío e el pecho del vampiro,despues de todo, estar en esa posición con su profesor de ética observandolos, no era nada comodo, más cuando el cargaba una escopeta en su mano, Akatsuki por su parte, abrazó y tapo a la vampiresa, mientras miraba con respeto a Yagari.

- Los esperamos abajo- dijo Yagari saliendo de ahí mientras Akatsuki trataba de hacer que a Ruka se le quitará la verguenza.

Kaien entró a la habitación de Shiki, sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, pero no, lo único que encontró, fue a Rima completamente vestida en la cama comiendo un pocky, y a Shiki sentado en una silla observandolo.

- Buenos día Shiki y Rima- dijo el director impresionado- los esperamos abajo

Apenas salió el director, Shiki y Rima se miraron y dieron un largo suspiro de alivio, recordadno lo acontecido solo segundos antes.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Rima mi amor despierta_

_- Que sucede amor_

_- Kaien y Yagari estan cerca, siento su presencia_

_- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_- shhhh no grites, Rapido vistete_

_- Si de inmediato, vete a esa silla Shiki_

_- Si , toma Rima ten un pocky, a lo olvidaba aqui esta tu ropa_

**Fin del flashback**

Por lo visto Shiki había sido más discreto que los demás.

Y por último, Kaien y Yagari, entrarían a la habitación de Zero, no esperaban encontrarse sorpresa, ya que Zero siempre estaba solo, además todos en la academia eran vampiros, y que Zero estuviera con alguna vampiresa era practicamente imposible (N/A: creanme lo imposible sucede)

entraron los dos juntos, y Kaien alcanzó a atrapar a Yagari antes de que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Ninguno de los dos humanos creía lo que veía, Zero dormia tranquilamente abrazado con una vampiresa, con una mujer de la raza que el más detestaba, definitivamente el apocalipsis se acercaba.

Kaien observava con ternura la escena jamás creyó ver a su ''hijo'' así (N/A: Machista ¬¬ ) pero a Kaien le salian llamas por los ojos, su alumno, estaba dormido con una vampiresa en sus brazos, el era un cazador, no tenía permitido eso, era imposible, el no lo permitia, su orgullo de cazador no daba credito a lo que veia.

En eso ambos vampiros despertaron.

Seiren se percato de la situacion y se levanto

- Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada- no debi haberme quedado

- Y-agari sensei- dijo Zero mirando al peliazul

- Zero- kun- decia su papa con estrellitas en los ojos- por fin ya no odias a los vampiros

Yagari sensei pensó por un momento en dispararle a la pobre Seiren, pero Zero fue más rápido

- Es mi culpa, yo le pedí que se quedara, de cierta forma no quería estar solo- dijo el peliplata hablando con la voz firme y con una penetrante mirada hacia Yagari.

- tsk- me decepcionas Zero- dijo Yagari- los esperamos abajo.

Y así los dos mayores se fueron, bajaron las escaleras, y se encontraron con Ichijou, el cual estaba al lado de Aidou y Yori, los que se veian bastante felices, '' por lo ocurrido anoche''

**Flashback**

_**- Yori-chan se que no es el momento pero ¿quisieras salir a dar un paseo conmigo?**_

_**- Por supuesto Aidou-sempai**_

_**Caminaban por la academia, hasta que Aidou se dispuso a hablar**_

_**- Yori -chan seré breve, nunca he sido bueno para hablar seriamente, pero hoy lo haré, creo que con el paso del tiempo, me he enamordado de ti, así es Yori-chan Te amo, eres la única que me roba el sueño, la dueña de mis pensamientos, no se que hacer sin ti**_

_**- Aidou-sempai, etto. yo tambien Te amo, de hecho, me escape de la academia esa vez, porque no soportaba el hecho de que tu ya no estuvieras en ella**_

_**Aidou se alegró al oir eso, tomo la cara de la vampiresa entre sus manos, y la beso dulcemente, en ese beso expreso todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, desde el dolor que le daba verla sufrir por lo que Donovan le había hecho, hasta el amor inmenso que surgiá en el en cuanto la veia, para Yori en cambio era increible sentir como los frios labios del rey del hielo, se posaban sobre los de ella, pero ese beo no era frio, era cálido, era un beso que había esperado desde hacia mucho tiempo, el beso de su amada Aidou**_

**Fin del flashback**

En pocos minutos todos los vampiros estuvieron reunidos en el comedor, las vampiresas, exepto Rima, estaban avergonzadas, los vampiros nerviosos, pero algo si no se podía negar, todos estab felices.

- La batalla con Donovan a sido ardua, aún así ese vampiro sigue vivo, para mayor precauci´n he decidido hacer que la clase diurna no vuelva en bastante tiempo ya que no sabemos cuando ese vampiro volverá- dijo Kaien

- Nos alegra saber que todos estan bien, y respecto a lo sucedido anoche, debo admitir que me decepcionan, sobre todo tú Zero- dijo Yagari

Así continuaron conversando, pero Seiren estaba triste, algo le molestaba y Zero se había dado cuenta**, **cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, Seiren se dirigió a su cuarto, nadie lo noto, exepto Zero.

La vampiresa cerró la puerta de su cuarto, apenas cerró, cayo al suelo llorando, las palabras de Yagari a Zero la habían herido, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a ellos, lentamente tomo una desicion que aunque le dolia era lo mejor que podía hacer, empezo a tomar su ropa, y la echo en una pequeña maleta, estaba dispuesta a irse, despues de todo no creia que nadie la extrañara, si Kaname la necesitaba, el no tendría problema en encontrarla, para no llamar la atención, salio por la ventana, y rápidamente se dirigío a la entrada.

Caminaba hacia la salida, con la cabeza baja, y con mucha tristeza, hasta que de pronto, sintio a alguien saltar desde arriba de un árbol por detrás de ella.

Ella no hizo nada, sabia de quien se trataba, y en ese minuto, a él era a la persona que menos quería dar explicaciones.

- ¿ Adonde crees que vas?- dijo Zero

- A cualquier lado- dijo ella siguiendo su camino

Pero de pronto una mano la detuvo, el peliplata, habia tomado delicadamente la mano de la vampiresa, con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no dañarla, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó, un acto no muy común en él, pero de igual forma la abrazó, la pego contra su pecho y sujeto con fuerza su cabeza, desconocia las razones de porque lo hacia, desconocia de que se trataba ese sentiemiento que comenzaba a experimentar hacia Seiren, pero por ahora eso no importaba, solo importaba la cercania de la chica.

Seiren por su parte, estaba impresionada, el abrazó del vampiro la dibilitó, sin querer, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ante esto sintio como Zero la apretaba un más, demostrandole que el estaba ahi para ella.

entonces Seiren lloró, lloro todo lo que no había llorado en sus años de vida, lloró no solo por las palabras de Yagari, sino tambien por recordar su pasado con Donovan.

Zero por su parte sabía la razón del sufrimiento de la vampiresa, debido a que el ya había bebido su sangre, y al hacer eso se había enterado de todo el pasado tormentosos de aquella chica, que quería aprecer fuerte, pero en el fondo era muy frágil, Zero no pensaba soltarla, el sabía lo que era la soledad y el sufrimiento, sabía lo que era no tener familia, es más a él también un vampiro le había matado a su familia, sabía lo que era el rechazo, y entendía lo que sentía Seiren a la perfección, pronto Zero también se encontraba derramando pequeñas lágrimas, y sin más ambos cayeron al suelo, consolandose mutuamente, dejandose ver que no estaban solos, abrazandose fuertemente.

Una vampiresa y un cazador, ambos con un pasado oscuro, pero ese simple acto hacía dejar ver una luz de esperanza en sus vidas, tal vez Zero no estaría solo, tal vez esa vampiresa, podría quedarse a su lado, después de todo no eran tan diferentes como el pensaba.

Seiren por su parte, debatía emntalemnte, siempre había estado sola, pero esta vez el abrazo de Zero la hacia no querer separse de el, tenia miedo por lo que sentia, pero confiaba en Zero, ademas ya era hora de que se diera una oportunidad, era hora de que ambos se dieran una oportunidad, una oportunidad de volver a amar, de volver a sentir, y de confiar nuevamente.

Por otro lado, Kaien, hablaba con Yuuki, no estaba molesto para nada, pero hizó una pregunta que la chica no supo responder

- ¿lo conoces bien Yuuki? - dijo Kaien, aunqe el ya sabía la respuesta

- No lo se ´´papá''. el es mi hermano, pero hay veces en que se que me oculta muchas cosas- dijo ella

- entiendo Yuuki, tal vez on el tiempo el te lo dirá- dijo el- pero ¿siquiera sabes que mañana es su cumpleaños?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Yuuki, mañana era el cumpleaños de su hermano, y ella era más que obvio qu no tenía idea, ¿que haría?

**Fin del capítulo, el proximo será el cumpleaños de Kaname ¿que pasará?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, en este capítulo será el cumpleaños de Kaname-sama, pero ¿porque nunca le habrá contado a Yuuki? ¿Será un cumpleaños feliz o un cumpleaños triste? ¿Que pasará al final? Todo eso y much más a continuación.**

**Nota: Si alguien es sentimental o demasiado sensible, por favor no lea, a continuación habra un relato un poco fuerte, que es acerca de un tema muy común hoy en día, en el caso mio, lloré un poco escribiendolo por eso les advierto desde ya. **

-S-su cumpleaños- pregunto Yuuki sorprendida

- Así es Yuuki- dijo el director- veo que ni eso sabes sobre el- termino de decir Kaien mientras una gotita al estilo anime salia de su cabeza

-etto. es que el jamás me lo había dicho- dijo Yuuki

- Ya veo-dijo el director- eso es porque hay muchas cosas que todavía no puedes saber.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Yuuki

- No, no es nada, pensandolo bien, será mejor que olvides que te dije que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kaname-kun

-etto pero¿porque?

- Creo que me equivoque al decirtelo, pensé que ya lo sabías, hay cierto hecho oscuro que ocurrío hace unos años en la vida de Kaname-kun, que el no quiere recordar, por eso nunca celebra su cumpleaños- y dicho esto el director salio, dejando a una confundida Yuuki.

Pero Yuuki, era bastante terca, por lo que decidío al instante que no importaba el hecho de porque Kaname no le había dicho nada sobre su cumpleaños, ese día se celebraría, era el cumpleaños del ser al que ella más amaba y era necesario demostrarselo aunque fuera por pequeños detalles.

Claramente Yuuki no sabía que ese plan podía resultar todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

Yuuki pensó que los demás vampiros no sabían nada acerca del cumpleaños de Kaname, por lo que fue y les comentó la idea, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando supo que todos sabían, y es más cuando las miradas de todos se volvieron sombrias y asustadas.

- No creo que sea buena celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaname-sama- dijo Shiki, saliendo de su clasica postura seria y relajada, para mostrar otra impresionada y un poco exaltada.

- ¿pero porque todos dicen lo mismo? ¿que es lo que no se?- dijo Yuuki, bastante triste

- Será mejor que no lo sepas- dijo Ruka

- ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a saberlo? ¿porque siempre me ocultan cosas?- dijo Yuuki al borde de llorar

Todos la miraron con tristeza, y llegaron al acuerdo de contarle, pero ella tendría que guardar el secreto.

- Esta bien Yuuki-sama- dijo Kain- pero por favor no le cuentes a Kaname-sama que nosotros te dijimos

- Si llegas a decirle, el probablemente nos mate- dijo Rima

- Prometo no decirle nada- dijo Yuuki entusiasmadamente

- Ruka comienza a relatar- ordenó Kain

- Cuando Kaname-sama tenía solo 9 años, ocurrió un hecho que cambiaría su vida para siempre- dijo Ruka con un deje sombrio en sus palabras, al parecer le costaba continuar, pero igualemte lo hizo.

- Era una noche tranquila, se celebraba una fiesta para vampiros, a esa fiesta asistían tanto sangrepuras como vampiros de clase noble, las familias de todos estaban ahí, Juuri-sama y Haruka-sama todavía vivían, ellos eran felices, tú Yuuki-sama todavía no nacias, Kaname era un chico casi normal, era feliz al lado de sus padres- relataba la historia Ruka

- Pero de pronto todo cambio- comenzó a decir Rima

- Kaname-sama quizó salir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores, justo había comenzado a nevar, aunque era niño, no compartía con los demás por eso había salido solo, Juuri y Haruka no se dieron cuenta, camino y se adentro en un hermoso bosque que habia por ahi, hasta que de pronto

_**Flash back**_

_**- ¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó el pequeño purasangre al sentir un ruido entre los árboles.**_

_**al fijarse donde estaba quizó volver, pero se dio cuenta de que no conocía muy bien el camino, estaba oscuro, la nieve cubria los áboles por completo, en ese minuto se dio cuenta de que tal vez avisarle a Juuri y a Haruka hubiera sido buena idea, pero ya era tarde para eso, de la nada saltaron desde arriba de los árboles tres vampiros, estos no eran nobles ni niveles ''E'', tampoco eran purasangres, pero se notaba que faltaba poco para que calleran en el nivel ''E'', eran altos y se veían demasiado fuertes, Kaname se asustó, esos vampiros estaban parados en frente de él, y sus poderes aún no eran suficientes para alejarlos, al verlos, supo de inmediato que estos no tenían nada bueno en mente, el pequeño purasangre, solo atino a correr, corrio lo más rápido que pudo, el miedo podía con él, pero sin darse cuenta, cada vez se alejaba más del lugar de la fiesta, y se adentraba más en el oscuro bosque, mientras los vampiros lo seguían, de pronto después de mucho correr, se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al suelo de inmediato, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de levantarse, cuando los vampiros ya se encontraban ensima de él, sujetandolo firmemente, el miedo se apoderó de él, pero aún así fue capaza de preguntar**_

_**- ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?- dijo aterrado**_

_**- Tu sangre y tu cuerpo- dijeron los vampiros, riendo macabramente**_

_**Kaname se aterrorizo en es emomento, el miedo lo invadío, era muy pequeño, intento quitarse a esos vampiros de encima con sus poderes, pero solo consiguio hacerles pequeñas heridas que se cerraban al instante, eso no hizo más que enojar a los v ampiros, y por ende que estos se pusieran más violentos.**_

_**Dos de ellos sujetaron a Kaname, mientras otro se acercaba al frágil cuello del purasangre, sin compasion alguna clavo sus dientes en el cuello de este, bebiendo su sangre deleitandose con el sabor de esta, asi fueron turnandose hasta que los tres habían bebido de la sangre de Kaname.**_

_**Mientras el pequeño, gritaba y lloraba, le dolian las heridas en su cuello, llamaba desesperadamente a sus padres, pero estaban muy lejos como para oirlo.**_

_**Kaname creyó que eso sería todo, pero ellossolo habían tomado su sangre, todavía faltaba que tomaran SU CUERPO.**_

_**Dos vampiros volvieron a sujetar a Kaname, esta vez los ojos de los vampiros brillaban en un tono rojo y una sonrisa diabolica.**_

_**Otro de los vampiros comenzo a quitarle la ropa a Kaname, este obviamente no se dejo, y volvio a utilizar sus poderes, pero lo único que consiguio fue un fuerte golpe por parte de uno de los vampiros, golpe que hizo que su pequeño rostro sangrara, pero aún así el no se dio por vencido, como pudo logro liberarse del agarre de los vampiros, y con una fuerza casi inexistente corrio otra vez, no le sirvio de mucho porque rapidamente los vampiros lo alcanzaron, esta vez, estaban furiosos, entre los tres golpearon al pequeño entre todos, dejandolo herido y al borde de la inconciencia tendido en el piso, aprovechando que Kaname estaba quieto en el piso, lo terminaron de desvestir, y entonces ante la mirada del purasangre fue consumida por la desesperacion, el miedo el odio el horror, cundo esos asquerosos vampiros tomaron su inocencia.**_

_**El apenas tenía nueve años, era un niño, no conocía nada sobre las perversiones de los adultos, no sabía nada sobre el sexo, y los actos más pecaminosos de la lujuria, pero esa noche, esos vampiros mancharon su cuerpo e hicieron pedazoz su inocencia, el rostro que alguna vez lucia feliz con sus padres, ahora estaba herido y manchado con lágrimas silenciosas, su corazón hecho pedazos, sus ojos que alguna vez lucian superioridad, ahora tenían la mirada perdida, y de vez en cuando observaba la cara de placer que tenían esos vampiros, placer que se incrementeba, cuando el purasangre gritaba por el dolor insoportable que le hacían sentir, luego de algunos minutos que se hicieron eternos, los tres vampiros terminaron con su labor, no sin antes volver a golpear al pequeño vampiro, y uno de ellos beso ironicamente al pequeño en los labios para luego morderlo y beber un poco más de su sangre.**_

_**Los tres vampiros lo miraron detenidamente, y se dieron cuanta de quien era ese pequeño vampiro, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del pequeño Kuran, al darse cuanta de esto, el miedo los invadio, y tomaron una decision, no podían dejarle vivo, si lo hacían ellos morirían, por lo que se volvieron a avalanzar sobre el, dispuestos a beber toda la sangre que quedaba en ese frágil cuerpo, pero de pronto.**_

_**- Suleten a mi hijo- dijo Haruka furioso, sus ojos brillaban de un tono rojo profundo.**_

_**- Kaname- gritó Juuri la que había llegado corriendo un poco despues que Haruka.**_

_**Los tres vampiros se separaron del pequeño cuerpo, miedo era poco decir para lo que sentían, pero eso no evitaria que la furia de Haruka cayera sobre ellos.**_

_**Haruka se acercó a una velocidad inimaginable a los tres vampiros, y con sus poderes, comenzo a despedazarlos lentamente, quería que sufrieran pagarían lo que le habían hecho a su hijo, luego d eunos minutos, esos vampiros se habían reducido a pequeños pedazos, que luego se desintegraron.**_

_**Juuri había corrido hacia donde estaba su hijo, este tenía la mirada perdida, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Juuri lloraba de impotencia, impotencia de no haber podido llegar antes a socorrer a su hijo.**_

_**Haruka se despojo de su chaqueta y cubrio el herido cuerpo de su hijo, al mismo tiempo que todos lo árboles de alerededor caían, era tanta la impotencia que sentían los purasangre mayores, que lo único que podían hacer era desquitarse con los árboles.**_

_**Juuri abrazó protectoramente a su hijo, lo abrazó con fuerza, pero se detuvo ante el quejido de dolor del pequeño, ahí fue cuando la vampiresa no pudo más y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera podia consolar a su hijo, porque este estaba demasido herido, y le dolia si lo tocaban, Haruka tambien lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo aún más, así fue como los purasangre cargaron a su hijo, el que en esos momentos se encontraba inconsiente, tanto por la perdida de sangre, como por las multiples heridas en su cuerpo.**_

_**Lo lelvaron a su casa, donde se encargaron de curarlo, en unos días, no había ni rastrode las heridas de su cuerpo, pero psicológicamente, el no volvería a ser el mismo, ya nada sería igual, ese día Kaname jamás lo olvidaría.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Después de ese acontecimiento Kaname-sama entro en una profunda depresión, y varias veces intento acabar con su propia vida- dijo Shiki

- Pero después llegaste tú Yuuki-sama, y Kaname volvio a sonreir- dijo Aidou mirando a Yuuki

-Ese día era el cumpleaños de Kaname-sama- dijo Akatsuki

En ese momento todos los vampiros lloraban, algunos lloraban por recordar todo lo que había sufrido su líder, y Yuuki de rabia, de impotencia, por enterarse de todo el dolor que había tendio que cargar solo su hermano durante tantos años, de pronto la rabia de la vampiresa se dejo notar, y todos los critales comenzaron a trizarse, rapidamente todos los demás vampiros se avalanzaron sobre ella, abrazandola, y abrazandose entre todos, de verdad el relato anterior había sido desgarrador, a todos les dolía saber por lo que su amigo y líder había tenido que pasar.

- Es por eso que el jamás celebra su cumpleaños- dijo Akatsuki, ya un poco mejor.

- Entonces con mayor razón tnemos que hacerle saber que eso ya es parte del pasado- dijo Yuuki secandose las lágrimas

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Shiki

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ruka

- Nosotros también- dijeron Rima, Akatsuki, Yori y Aidou

- ¿Que dices tú Ichijou?- preguntaron, esperando la aprobación del amigo más cercano de Kaname

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengan en cuenta que se molestará- dijo Ichijou

- Entonces celebraremos el cumpleaños de Kaname-sama, a como de lugar lo haremos olvidar ese acontecimiento- dijo Aidou

- Si- dijeron todos los demás.

- Nosotros también ayudaremos- dijeron Zero y Seiren, los que habían escuchado todo también, Seiren lloraba, y Zero la abrazaba, en el fondo Zero estaba impresionado.

- Nosotros nos unimos- dijero Kaien y Yagari que venian llegando

Y así fue como todos se pusieron de acuerdo para planear el cumpleaños de Kaname.

Ruka y Yuuki se encargarían de cocinar, ya que si Yuuki lo hacía sola proablemente la academia se cayera a pedazos.

Rima y Shiki, se encargarían de la decoración, ya que como ellos eran modelos, sabían como debían ser las decoraciones de eventos importantes.

Aidou y Yori, se encargarían de adornar el exterior, Yori con su poder para dominar la naturaleza y Aidou el hielo, de seguro lograrían un hermoso toque.

Akatsuki, era el encargado de una rústica iluminación.

Seiren y Zero se encargaban de limpiar un poco, ya que ambos eran bastante eficazes en ese tipo de cosas.

Kaien y Yagari, distraían a Kaname para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Mientras Ichijou, se encargaba de la música, para dar un toque elegante a la celebración.

Así fue como tenían todo preparado para la medianoche, cuando harían que Kaname entrara al salón, para comenzar a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Internamente todos rezaban porque todo saliera bien.

Kaname, cuando faltaban tan solo minutos para la medianoche, se ntoba distante, salio por unos segunod a reflexionar a la pileta que había en la academia, se sento y se puso a pensar, pero una voz lo sacó de inmediato de ello.

- Onii-san- dijo Yuuki- ven quiero que me acompañes.

Al purasangre no loe quedo otra, ya que su hermana practicamente lo había arrastrado.

-¿Que es lo que querias mostrarme Yuuki?- pregutno el vampiro frunciendo el ceño, al encontrarse frente a una habitación oscura.

- Esto- dijo Yuuki, dirigiendose al interior con los demás vampiros.

Y de pronto Akatsuki ilumino el lugar encendiendo las antorchas.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kaname-sama- dijeron todos al unísono

Pero lo que temían sucedio, icluso peor de lo que imaginaron.

Los ojos de Kaname mostraron su furia

- ¿Quién se atrevio a decirle que hoy era mi cumpleaños?- gruño el purasangre, al mismo tiempo´, que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la muralla al lado de el, haciendo que esta se partiera en dos, mientras los cristales comenzaron a quebrarse.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos los vampiros ocultaban al pobre director, presentían que podía ocurrir eso, Yuuki estaba a punto de llorar, los cambios de humor de su hermano, eran verdaderamente aterradores, más miedo les dio a todos cuando el purasangre comenzo a avanzar con la mirada asesina hacia ellos.

Esta vez, Yuuki se dispuso a actuar, se puso en frente de todos los vampiros, si su hermano atacaba, ella esquivaria los ataques, pero al parecer la furia de su hermano se descargaba en los vidrios del hermoso salon, entonces ella corrio hacia su hermano, y lo abrazo, en un principio este se desconcertó, pero despues dijo:

- Alejate Yuuki no quiero lastimarte pero si no me dejas otra opcion lo hare- dijo el purasangre, o más bien gruño.

Yuuki en cambio no lo soltó, al contrario lo abrazo aun más fuerte, quería demostrarle que ella estaba ahí, solo para el, a su lado, protegiendolo de todo.

Los demás vampiros, cuando notaron que su lider se calmaba, decidieron abandonar el salón, al parecer, ese tenía que ser un momento privado entre hermanos o prometidos.

-¿ Como supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?- volvio a preguntar Kaname

- ¿Acaso importa?- respondio Yuuki con otra pregunta

- Por supuesto que si importa- dijo Kaname tomando de los brazos firmemente a su hermana y pegandola a la muralla con un poco de fuerza

- ¿Por que te empeñas en recordar el pasado Kaname?- dijo Yuuki con lagrimas en sus ojos

Kaname quedo impresionado, no podía creer que su hermana supiera lo que le había ocurrido a el en esas fechas.

-¿como supiste eso?- dijo volviendo a apretar los brazos de su hermana

- Maldición Kaname, de verdad ¿que importa?- dijo ella mirando fijamente a su hermano

- No quería que supieras nada-dijo el mirandola tambien

- ¿Cuanto tiempo más pretendes afrontar el dolor solo Kaname?- dijo Yuuki

Esa pregunta descoloco a Kaname, el siempre había afrontado todos los problemas solo, se había encerrado en una burbuja impenetrable, desde esa vez que lo atacaron los vampiros, o cuando mataron a sus padres, o en todo problema que se le cruzara en el camino, siempre los habia enfrentado solo, no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara, asi habá vivido toda su vida, y que ahora su hermana le preguntara el porque, lo dejaba confundido y sin saber que responderle.

Yuuki al ver que su hermano no respondía continuo hablando

- ¿Cuanto mas Kaname? Cuanto más impediras que te ayuden, cuanto más pretendes encerrarte en tu mundo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todos te aman? ¿De verdad pretendes permanecer impasible al tiempo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no estas solo?- lanzo las preguntas Yuuki estallando en llanto al tiempo que su hermano la soltaba.

Kaname la miro a los ojos, y de pronto callo de rodillas al suelo, su hermana tenía razón, pero le daba miedo dejar que los demás lo ayudaran en algo, toda su vida el había solucionado solo sus problemas, es verdad antes no era asi, pero desde que esos vampiros lo violaron el había cambiado, ya no confiaba en nadie, de pronto de los ojso de Kaname, comenzaron a caer lagrimas, aquellas lagrimas que hacía tiempo no permitia que salieran, pero ahora ya nada perdia.

Yuuki abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano, lo apoyó en su pecho y comenzo a besar la castaña cabellera de su hermano, quería que este desahogara la pena que guardo por tantos años, ahi, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

Pasaron bastantes minutos así, hasta que de pronto Yuuki volvio a hablar

-Buen chico, buen chico- le dijo acariciando la cabeza del purasangre, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Cuando vio que Kaname se calmaba un poco decidio preguntarle algo que desde que supo lo que le había pasado a Kaname rondaba por su cabeza.

- Onii-san, ¿es por eso que odiabas tanto a Zero?- dijo Yuuki

Kaname levantó su cabeza y la vio a los ojos, no podía ccreer que su hermana hubiera adivinado ese secreto.

Kaname no odiaba a Zero, pero le tenía miedo, por eso cada vez que lo veía, se mostraba con su carácter fuerte delante de el, no quería que Zero lo viera como un oponente debil, porque cada vez que lo veia le recordaba a esos vampiros, a esos vampiros que estaban a punto de caer en el nivel ''E'', igual que Zero, siempre había ocultado eso, pero al parecer, ante Yuuki era imposible, así que respondio a la pregunta de Yuuki, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuuki decidio volver a hablar.

- Kaname ¿no crees que es tiempo de olvidar el pasado?

Kaname medito su respuesta un rato, pero luego se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía razón

- Lo sé Yuuki, se que tal vez deba olvidar, pero me da miedo- dijo el purasangre

Yuuki tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, mirandolo a los ojos, lo besó en la frente y le dijo

- No tengas miedo, onii-san, ahora yo estoy a tu lado, te protegeré siempre onii-san

- Además tienes muy buenos amigos- continuo la vampiresa refiriendose a los demas

- Yuuki-susurro el vampiro

Yuuki se atrevio a besarlo en los labios, esa era la unica forma de demostrarle que ella estaba a su lado, luego del beso

- ¿entonces? Feliz cumpleaños onii-san- dijo ella sonriendo

El la miro tiernamente y dijo

- Gracias Yuuki

Cuando ambos se hubieron recuperado, secandose las lagrimas, y vlviendo a la normalidad, Yuuki se fue a buscar a los demás, al parecer despues de todo esa noche si celebrarían el cumpleaños de Kaname, y que mejor, ahora tenian más ventilacion con las ventanas rotas.

Todos comenzaron a entrar, todavía un poco nerviosos, pero al ver la tranquilidad de Kaname, se calmaron es más todos se atrevieron a saludar y a felicitar al purasangre, pero Yuuki estaba espectante a ver como reaccionaba su hermano cuando Zero se acercaba a saludarlo.

-Felicidades Kuran- dijo Zero seriemente.

Kaname lo miro detenidamente, pensando en lo que le había contado a Yuuki hacia unos momentos, y se dio cuenta que Zero era muy diferente a esos desgraciados vampiros

- Gracias Kiryuu- dijo Kaname estrechando la mano de Zero

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, Ichijou se encarrgo de la música, Akatsuki bajo la intensidad de las antorchas, dando a la pista de baile un toque rustico y ''romantico''.

Kaname al ser el protagonista de la fiesta saco a Yuuki a bailar.

La canción que sonaba, no podía ser más adecuada para la situación, por lo que Yuuki se acercó al oido de su hermano, y le dijo

- Esta cancion te la dedico onii-san

_**(La cancion que sonaba era My immortal de Evanescence, pondré la letra en español, existen las dos versiones)**_

Kaname, mientras bailaba, escuchaba la letra de la cancion

_**Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí, reprimido por todos mis miedos infantiles, si te debes ir vete sin nada que decir.**_

En eso Kaname y Yuuki grian por la pista, de verdad era un adagio hermoso

_**Si te debes ir, desearía que te fueras sin más, porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí y no me deja solo, estas heridas no parecen sanar,este dolor es tan real, hay tanto que ele tiempo no borrará.**_

Kaname levanto a Yuuki, bailando con maestría.

_**Cuando llores, yo secaré tus lágrimas, cuando grite, yo venceré tu temor, sostendré tu mano durante todos estos años, y siempre tendrás todo de mi.**_

De pronto Kaname recordó como se sentía cuando Yuuki no recuperaba la memoria, y en lo feliz que lo hacía saber que ahora ella estaba a su lado, apoyandolo en todo.

_**Solias cautivarme por tu resonante luz, ahora estoy sujeta por la vida que dejaste atrás, tú cara esta buscando, mi alguna vez sueños placenteros, tu voz a alejado toda la cordura en mi**_

_**Estas heridas no parecen sanar,este dolor es tan real, hay tanto que ele tiempo no borrará.**_

_**Cuando llores, yo secaré tus lágrimas, cuando grite, yo venceré tu temor, sostendré tu mano durante todos estos años, y siempre tendrás todo de mi.**_

Kaname, ahora tomaba las manos de su amada, la cancion de verdad lo hacía emocionarse, Yuuki, lo observaba y le sonreia con dulzura.

_**He intentado de tantas formas, creer que te has ido, porque aunque estas aqui conmigo, he estado solo todo el tiempo.**_

_**Cuando llores, yo secaré tus lágrimas, cuando grite, yo venceré tu temor, sostendré tu mano durante todos estos años, y siempre tendrás todo de mi.**_

Cuando la canción terminó, Kaname abrazaba a Yuuki, y esta correspondia suavemente el abrazo, luego este la miró a los ojos, y la beso, fue un beso tan calido, tan dulce, un beso en el que le agradecía por estar a su lado, por hacerle ver que no estaba solo, un beso, que había soñado toda su vida.

Los demás vampiros, al ver la escena, se emocionaron, y aplaudieron a la hermosa pareja.

Más tarde Ichijou volvio a poner la música, y esta vez, todas las perejas salieron a bailar,

Kaien y Yagari para no ser menos, salieron a bailar ellos dos juntos, causando fuertes carcajadas de todos los demás, incluso Zero, que bailaba con Seiren, reia.

Luego de horas de baile, de diversión, todos se fueron a dormir, sin duda había sido una velada maravillosa, pero una pereja se quedo. Seiren y Zero.

Zero se acerco a donde minutos antes había estado Ichijou, y puso una canción, la puso despacio, para que los demás pudieran dormir, al parecer, Seiren y Zero no habían notado que los demás no estaban durmiendo, sino que estaban escondidos detrás de la escalera observando que ocurría con esos dos.

_**( La canción que puso Zero era la siguiente '' Your guardian angel'' de Red Jumpsuit Apparatus , pondré la letra en español)**_

_**Cuando te veo sonreír**_

_**Lagrimas corren por mi rostro**_

_**No lo puedo evitar.**_

_**Y ahora que estoy bien me doy cuenta **_

_**Como éste mundo se hace frio y se rompe a través de mi alma,**_

_**Y se que encontraré dentro de mí, que puedo ser el único.**_

_**Nunca te dejare caer**_

_**Estaré contigo siempre**_

_**Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,**_

_**Aún si salvarte me envía al cielo.**_

_**Está bien, está bien, está bien**_

_**Las estaciones están cambiando, las olas están chocándose**_

_**Y las estrellas están cayendo todas para nosotros**_

_**Los días se hacen largos y las noches cortas**_

_**Puedo mostrarte que yo seré el único.**_

_**Nunca te dejare caer**_

_**Estaré contigo siempre**_

_**Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,**_

_**Aún si salvarte me envía al cielo.**_

_**Porque eres mi, tú eres mi, mi, mi amor verdadero,**_

_**Todo mi corazón**_

_**Por favor no tires esto.**_

_**Porque yo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Por favor no te marches y**_

_**Por favor dime que te quedarás, quédate…**_

_**Úsame como quieras**_

_**Tira de mis hilos solo por una emoción**_

_**Se que voy a estar bien**_

_**Aunque mis cielos se tornen grises.**_

_**Nunca te dejare caer**_

_**Estaré contigo siempre**_

_**Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,**_

_**Aún si salvarte me envía al cielo.**_

Esa canción, Zero se la dedico especialmente a Seiren, recordando que ella el día anterior habáie stado dispuesta a marcharse, y el quería decrile, que él estaría ahí para ella, porque esa vampiresa, esa mujer, que tenía un pasado tan parecido al de él, había logrado llegar a su corazón, y la quería a su lado.

Seiren, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba muy emocionada, lloraba de alegría al ver que Zero le dedicaba esa hermosa canción, porque ese peliplata, le había devuelto la esperanza, la había hecho volver a creer en el amor.

Zero, avanzó hasta Seiren, lentamente acaricio el rostro de la vampiresa, y seco las lagrimas, luego le dio una sonrisa, y luego la abrazo por la cintura, acerco lentamente su cara a la de la vampiresa, y cuando estubo cerca, deposito un beso en los labios d esta, Seiren volvio a llorar, era demasiado hermoso lo que le pasaba, luego de unos momentos correspondió el beso, ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de los labios del otro, Seiren cruzó los brazos por el cuello del vampiro, uniendose aun más, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y nadie más, así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que de pronto.

El director y Yuuki lloraban con estrellitas en los ojos, el primero estaba feliz, y la segunda aun más feliz porque no podía creer que su hermano Zero, por fin hubiera encontrado el amor, Yagari, sonreía despues de todo, el ver a su alumno feliz, era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, los demas vampiros miraban con ternura, entonces, al igual que como habían hecho momentos antes con Kaname y Yuuki, comenzaron a aplaudir, sacando de la ensoñación a los vampiros.

Seiren sonreia pero a al vez estaba sonrojada, y Zero tambien sonreía, pero de pronto, recordó que esos vampiros que los miraban deberían haber estado durmiendo, entonces, puso una de sus clasicas miradas, que ahuyentaban hasta el más valiente, y todos los vampiros practicamente volaron a sus habitaciones, incluyendo a Kaien y a Yagari.

Entonces Zero y Seiren, se dieron un ultimo beso, y se fueron a dormir, esa noche dormirian juntos, tal como la otra vez, pero esta vez sabiendo que ambos correspondian sus sentimientos.

**Bueno hemos llegado al final del capítulo, quize escribir algo un poco diferente, algo que explicara, porque Kaname siempre tenia esa mirada tan solitaria. Bueno que tengan un lindo día.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez, la historia podría dar un vuelco inesperado. **

**Nota: Quería aclarar, que no me estoy basando en lo sucedido en el manga, solo me baso en lo sucedido en el anime , etto, aunque creo que ya deben haberse dado cuenta jejeje**

Después de la hermosa velada anterior, no era de extrañar que todos durmieran hasta tarde, todos estaban cansados, pero sobre todo contentos, habían compartido un momento de unión y de amistad unicos, que jamás habían experimetado, inclusive, habían logrado ver sonreír puramente a su líder, y eso era algo digno de recordar.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando los vampiros despertaban, algunos se maldecían internamente, por haberse pasado de copas la noche anterior, dado que ni aunque fueran vampiros, se salvaban de los fuertes dolores de cabeza (N/A: jajajaja pobrecitos, eso pasa despues de mucho beber, creanme se porque lo digo xD), aún así debían levantarse, ya que ese día prometía traer muchas sorpresas.

Ruka que era una de las pocas que no se había pasado con las copas, se levantó muy ansiosa, ese día quería pasarlo con su amado Akatsuki, pero al ver que era la primera en levantarse, decidio ir y despertar al vampiro.

Entro en la habitación del vampiro lentamente, este se encontraba profundamente dormido, ella se acerco, se sento a su lado, y comenzo a acariciar los anaranjados cabellos, realmente el vampiro se veia encantador, tan frágil e inocente, por lo que Ruka no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de pronto recordó a lo que venía, se acercó a la cara del vampiro, y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, este despertó de inmediato, en un principio se sorprendió, pero luego correspondío el beso de su amada.

- Buenos día- dijo Ruka separandose lentamente del vampiro

- Buenos días- dijo este acariciando el rostro de la vampiresa.

-¿ Por que todavía sigues durmiendo?- pregunto ella fingiendo estar molesta

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que no debí pasarme con las copas- dijo el sonriendo

- Ya veo- dijo Ruka pensativa- ¿y que tal si te beso de nuevo, se te quitará?- dijo ella besando al vampiro

- Creo que ya estoy mucho mejor- dijo este- pero fue muy poco- termino y en esto, con una rapidez increible tumbo a Ruka en la cama, y comenzó a besarla.

Luego de unos minutos, el vampiro estaba completamente recuperado, Ruka lo ayudo a levantarse, y también fue ella la que escogío la vestimenta para el vampiro.

En la habitación de al lado, despertaban Aidou y Yori, ya que ambos dormían juntos ( N/A: :O), los dos se quejaban al levantarse, debido a que los dolores de cabeza eran fuertes, pero luego de unos minutos estuvieron listos.

Luego, en la habitación siguiente, dormían Kaien y Yagari, los que la noche anterior habían estado tan ebrios, que ni cuenta se dieron que se habían dormido juntos, y como si eso fuera poco, estaban abrazados, extrañamente, ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, y al ver la situación en la que se encontraban , no pudieron más que asustarse, empujarse el uno al otro, y caer estrepitosamente al suelo, uno a cada lado de la cama (N/A: no estoy escribiendo una historia yaoi por si acaso), luego de eso, Yagari salio de la habitación del rubio, y en minutos estuvieron listos.

Ichijou, que al parecer estaba despierto, esperaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, a que todos los demás estuvieran listos para bajar.

Rima y Shiki, también estaban despiertos, pero ellos degustaban juntos de un pocky.

Kaname, había despertado temprano, acariciaba los cabellos de la hermosa vampiresa que tenía a su lado, la miraba, y no se explicaba como aquella mujer que a los ojos de los demás parecía frágil, podía ser tan fuerte, tan fuerte como para destruir por completo la soledad, Kaname, cada día se daba cuenta de cuanto amaba a esa vampiresa, a esa vampiresa que además era su hermana, lentamente se acerco a la cabeza de Yuuki y deposito un beso en los cabellos de Yuuki, esta parecio sentir el contacto, por lo que abrio los ojos, miro a su hermano, y lo abrazo, hundiendose en el pecho de este, aspirando su olor tan masculino, sintiendose protegida al lado de el, la verdad cada despertar era un momento unico para estos dos, eran felices juntos, tan felices como nunca lo habían imaginado, y esa felicidad, arrasaba por completo con la oscuridad.

Luego de unos minutos, abrazandose, decidieron levantarse.

Zero despertaba, y aún no podía creer, que la vampiresa que tenía a su lado, había logrado traspasar su oscuro corazón, había logrado abrirse paso en lo más profundo de los sentimientos del corazón del cazador, Seiren, abrazaba a su vampiro peliplateado, y pensaba, en lo mucho que lo quería, ella tampoco creía que ese vampiro, duro de caracter, hubiera logrado devolverle la calidez a su vida, pero así era, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban en el comedor, los efectos del alchol ya habían desaparecido, por lo que todos estaban felices.

El desayuno transucrrió de una forma que nunca creyeron posible, de una forma pacifica, alegre, en la que ninguna pena lo opacaba.

Ese día ninguno de los vampiros había planeado hacer algo, y como no tenían clases ni deberes, decidieron planear algo, despues de todo había que aprovechar esa paz momentanea.

Después de mucho pensarlo, y con diversas opiniones, Kaname, decidío que irian al parque de diversiones, no sin antes advertirles a todos que debrían controlar su sed de sangre, o si no el mismo se encargaría de hacer que no les quedarán más ganas en la vida de beber sangre, amenaza que todos tenían más que claro que su líder era capaz de cumplir.

En menos de 20 minutos todos estab listos para salir, y media hora después llegaban al parque de diversiones.

Kaname decidió que era mejor que todos se mantuvieran juntos, porque de todas formas cabía la posibilidad de que Donovan apareciera.

Todos caminaban del brazo de sus respectivas parejas, Ichijou, caminaba al aldo de Kaname y Yuuki conversando cualquier tema interesante, pero para todos no pasaba desapercibida la extraña actitud, de Kaien y Yagari, los cuales caminaban totalmente distanciado, y de vez en cuando se daban unas miradas de odio o de verguenza, no era facil describirlo.

Luego de visitar los juegos, los vampiros tenían hambre, por lo que decidieron entrar a un puesto de comida bastante grande que había por los alrededores.

Se sentaron todos juntos, los hombres en un lado de la mesa, y las mujeres en otro, al entrar al puesto, todos quedaron observandolos, después de todo ver entrar a unos jovenes de belleza absoluta, y a dos hombres mayores de mirada seria, sin contar que uno cargaba una escopeta, y el otro lucia un extraño chaleco con un dibujo de neko, era de llamar la atención.

Pidieron unos refrescos, y las chicas pidieron helados.

Kaname, pidio permiso para ir al baño, pero cuando volvia a sentarse a la mesa, detuvo su paso una de las camareras del local, Kaname se extraño un poco, pero dejarla hablando sola dañaría su imagen de caballero, por lo que no le quedó más alternativa que hablar un poco con ella.

Los chicos, que miraban justo en esa dirección, rieron al ver la cara de Kaname, se notaba que quería safarse de la situación, pero morían de la risa, esperando a ver que cara pondría Yuuki cuando se diera cuenta.

Kaname en cambio, fue arrastrado por la camareara hasta una silla, donde practicamente lo empujo y obligo a sentarse, este penso quitarsela de ensima, pero no podía porque debia comportarse (N/A: algo me dise, que eso de todas formas no es comportarse), se notaba a leguas las intenciones de la chica, tal parecia que tenia un letrero encima diciendo '' hey, lindo chico, quiero llevarte a ...'' ( N/A: queda a su imaginacion), Kaname, solo miraba a los chicos pidiendo auxilio, estos reian ante la situacion.

De pronto a Yuuki le parecio demasiado extraño ver a Zero riendo, por lo que tuvo la mala idea de mirar en direcci´n hacia donde miraba el peliplateado, y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de orbita, su amado Kaname, estaba siendo acosado por una vulgar camarera, más bien estaba a punto de coemrselo con la mirada, no solo eso ademas tenía el descaro de sentarse en las piernas del vampiro.

Al ver eso la castaña vampiresa, se dejo dominar por los celos, aunque todos trataron de detenerla, ella logro soltarse, y empezo a caminar decidida ante la pareja.

Kaname al ver la cara de furia de su hermana, penso que ahora si estaba perdido, incluso llego a sentir miedo.

Cuando hubo llegado al lugar, la camarera le pregunto a Yuuki

- ¿que quieres?, ¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?- tuvo el descaro de decir

- OH. si de eso me doy cuenta- dijo Yuuki enojadisima

- ¿entonces?- dijo la camarera

- Entonces, quiero que sueltes a MI, prometido ahora- dijo Yuuki, empujando fuera de las piernas de Kaname a la mujer.

La camareara quedo sin palabras, y decidio correr y marcharse, ya que se notaba que la castaña estaba molesta, y discutir con ella podia costarle el trabajo.

Kaname miraba divertido a Yuuki, no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan celosa, mucho menos jamás imagino, que ella sería capaz de llegar a empujar a una mujer por él, de todas formas, Kaname, no sentia nada de culpa, despues de todo, de alguna forma, debia vengarse por todas las veces que su hermana había hecho que el se pusiera celoso, aunque claramente, no se espero lo que haría Yuuki después.

Yuuki tomo la barbilla de su amado, la apreto con fuerza, luego se sento de una manera descarada en las piernas de este, lo miro a los ojos, y lo beso con pasión.

- No quiero que vuelvas a dejar que te toquen- le dijo al purasangre, el que la miraba sorprendido, todavía no creia lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer, de hecho ni la misma Yuuki podia creer que había hecho eso.

Luego de eso Yuuki se paro y tomo la amno de su hermano, y practicamente lo arrastró a donde estaban los demas, que por cierto, estaban riendose a carcajadas, risas que pararon de inmediato ante la mirada macabra y sadica de Yuuki, la verdad ninguno quería sufrir las consecuencias de enojar más a la purasangre.

Luego se fueron a recorrer, por ultima vez el parque de diversiones.

Kaname hacia todo lo humana y vampiramente posible para hacer que su Yuuki dejará de estar molesta con él, inclusibe le compro un oso gigante, ante lo que finalemte Yuuki lo ''perdono''.

Yuuki hacia unos minutos que había empezado a sentirse un poco extraña, sobretodo después de comerse el helado, pero prefirío no decir nada.

Cuando estabn por irse, a los chicos se les ocurrio que quería comer llgodon de azucar, así que fueron a comprar, Las chicas en cambio compraron manzanas confitadas, todas exepto Yuuki, Kaname le ofreció un poco de algódon, pero cuando se lo acercó esta percibio el olor, y comenzo a sentirse mareada, y con nauseas, todos la mirron extrañados, más aun cuando ella se echo a correr al baño más cercano.

Aún en el baño, Yuuki se sentia mareada, no sabía que le pasaba, pero el olor de las comidas le daba asco y terminaba vomitando todo.

Luego de recuperarse, ella se dirigió a donde la esperaba el grupo de vampiros, los que le preguntaron que le pasaba

- No es nada solo que me hizo un poco mal el helado- dijo ella sonriendo y convenciendo al grupo de vampiros, pero menos a las chicas, las que la miraban pensativas.

Cuando volvieron a la academia, todos estaban cansados, se sentron en un sillón, y hablaron acerca de lo divertida que había sido la salida, de pronto Kaname abrazó a Yuuki, pero esta apenas percibio el olor del perfume de Kaname, salio otra vez corriendo al baño.

Al vovler, fue detenida por Ruka, Rima, Seiren y Yori, las que dijeron que tenian que hablar con Yuuki, los vampiros comprendieron, y pensaron que a lo mejor lo que le pasaba a Yuuki solo era cosas de mujeres, en las que convenia no meterse (N/A: pobres ingenuos... Kaname- sama preparese jajajjajaja )

- ¿ Chicas que sucede?- preguntó Yuuki más que nerviosa

- ¿No crees que eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras?- dijeron las cuatro al unísono

- Etto. solo me he sentido mal- dijo Yuuki sonriendo

- Hace unos días que e notamos extraña no es solo hoy- dijo Yori, mirando seriamente a su amiga.

- Si pero no es nada deben ser los nervios- dijo Yuuki

- Haber- dijo Seiren-¿ Nervios dices?, pensemos, Haz tenido nauseas, te mareas, percibes mucho mejor los olores mmm- termino de decir la peliplata

- ¿Yuuki, etto. tu y Kaname-sama han.. etto. haber. etto han heecho ''cositas?- dijo Rima un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿'' cositas''?- pregunto Yuuki confundida

- oh por kami-sama ¡ lo que ella quiere decir es si ustedes dos han hecho el amor- dijo Ruka firmemente

A eso a Yuuki se le subieron los colores al cuerpo, obviando la respuesta a las demás.

- Ya veo- dijo Seiren

- Yuuki creo que tu, etto- decia Yori

- Estas embarazada- dijeron las cuatro al unisono.

En eso Yuuki se desmayo, tal vez por las emociones, por la impresión, o porque era otro sintoma de su condición.

Las otras vampiresas por un minuto pensaron en avisar a los vampiros que Yuuki se había desmayado, pero luego recordaron que ni siquiera Yuuki sabía que estaba embarazada, por lo que esperaron a que despertar

Una vez que la vampiresa castaña volvio a despertar, todas la miraban preocupadas.

- te sientes bien Yuuki- dijeron Rima Y ruka

- - dijo la vampiresa recordando lo que le acababan de decir.

Todas la miraron, y decidieron hablar.

- ¿Como le vas a decir a Kaname-sama?- pregunto Ruka

- No lo se- dijo Yuuki llorando, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz, pero tenía miedo, miedo, mucho miedo, a lo que fuera a pasar.

- ¿Que le dirás a Zero-kun y a Cross-sama?- pregunto Rima

- No lo se- volvio a decir- no se que voy a hacer, ni siquiera se que va a decir Kaname onii-san, no creo que tener un bebe ella estado dentro de sus planes, al menos no ahora, tampoco se que va a decir mi otto-san, se va a enojar mucho y además Zero, el no se que va a pensar ahora que va a ser ''tio''.

-Tranquila- dijo Seiren- estoy segura e que Kaname-sama va a estar muy feliz con la noticia

-Yo creo que Cross-sama, tambien va a estar feliz, despues de todo va a ser abuelo- dijo Ruka sonriendo

-Yo creo que Zero-kun tambien va a estar feliz de tener un sobrino, depues de todo falta le hace para que se le pase lo gruñon- Dijo Yori, recibiendo la mirada asesina de Seiren.

Entre todas abrazaron a Yuuki la que asentia debilmente, mientras lloraba un poco.

Aunque después

- Voyyyyyyyyyyyyy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr mamá- grito la vampiresa emocionada, aunque no grito tan fuerte como para que los vampiros la escucharan abajo, pero igual ya se le había pasado la pena, y ahora se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

- Y nosotras vamos a ser ´´tias''- dijeron las cuatro vampiresas

-¿Como le vas a poner?

-¿que quieres que sea?

-¿A quien crees que se parezca?

Y asi lanzaron innumerables preguntas, a las que la vampiresa respondia tranquilamente, asi pasaron horas, hasta que el momento llegó, debían avisar a los demás.

Yori se encargó de llamar a Aidou, Akatsuki y Shiki, a ellos les dirían primero, porque era más fácil.

Los tres vampiros al saber la noticia se alegraron enormemente, despues de todo la llegada de un nuevo purasangre era algo digno de la mas grande de las alegrias, felicitaron a la futura madre, y Shiki no pudiendo contener la alegria de que su prima fuera a ser mama la abrazo y beso en la frente, demostrando que estaaba con ella, al igual que los otros dos.

Ahora solo faltaban los tres más importantes.

Los reunieron en la oficina del director, Kaien Kaname y Zero, estaban confundidos no entendian que pasaba, porque estaban todos mirandolos con caras sonrientes, Yuuki sentada y obviamente muy nerviosa. Hasta que la vampiresa decidio hablar rapida y serteramente.

- Zero-kun, Kaname-sama, otto-san- correcto eso alerto a los tres, primero Yuuki jamas llamaba zero-kun a Zero, a Kaname no lo había llamado onii-san, al contrario le había dicho Kaname-sama y a Kaien le había dicho papá, bien algo pasaba, por lo que la miraron directamente.

Rima y Seiren pusieron una mano en el hombro de Yuuki dandole su apoyo, ella miro a los vmapiros y vampiresas que ya sabian y les sonrio, para despues decir

- Bueno-etto, veran

- Kaname onii-san vas a ser PAPÁ...

**Odienme por haber dejado el capitulo hasta acá, pero mañana pondre la continuación ¿como reaccionara Kaname? ¿Como reaccionara Zero y Kaien? ¿ que deparará el futuro? **

**( Kawaaaiiiiiiiiiiii un purasangre pequeñito :3 )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos. ¿Como han estado?. espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo la conti del capítulo anterior ¿Que pasara ahora que Yuuki le dijo a Kaname que iba a ser ''papá''? No se ustedes pero yo ya quiero saber, así que a leer :P**

- Kaname onii-san vas a ser PAPÁ.

Al escuchar esto, quedaron atonitos, perplejos, congelados, o lo que pueda pasar ante una noticia así.

Kaname no lo podía creer, en su mente pasaban millones de ideas, y la palabra ''PAPÁ '' resonaba en su cabeza, no se explicaba como podía haber ocurrido, solo había sido una vez, tampoco sabía que harían a futuro, de ahora en adelante, tendría que proteger a ese bebe con su vida, obviamente estaba feliz, pero su expresión denotaba lo contrario.

Zero, cerró los ojos canteniendo la furia que sentía, no por el hecho de que su hermana fuera a ser mamá, sino por el hecho de que ''Kuran'' se hubiera trevido a tocarla.

Kaien, no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, el sabía que los dos vampiros ya habían hecho ''cositas'' pero no creía que esas fueran las consecuencias.

Yuuki al ver las expreciones en las caras de los tres individuos, Hecho a llorar, sus peores miedos se estabn cumpliendo, las tres personas que más le importaba que supieran, no querían a su bebe, o al menos eso pensaba ella, los demás vampiros, miraban espectantes la escena, pero esas miradas se transformaron en rojas de furia contra Kaname cuando vieron que Yuuki salia de la habitación corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Kaname al ver que su amada se iba, y la mirada de furia de sus amigos, recien reacciono, y supo que tenia que hacer algo.

Zero, no resistio más y tomo del cuello al purasangre, para decirle

- Escuchame bien ''Kuran'' te conviene no hacer sufrir a mi hemana, o te mataré.

Kaname, se solto del agarre del peliplata y salio corriendo a buscar a Yuuki.

Yuuki se había encerrado en su habitación, se sentó en un rincón de esta y siguió llorando, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ternura su vientre, iba a ser mamá, iba a experimentar lo más hermoso que le puede ocurrir a una mujer, pero tenía miedo, la reaccion de Kaname, la habái destrozado, el ni siquiera había dicho algo, lo que la hacia suponer que Kaname no quería a su bebe, por si fuera poco Zero estaba hecho una furia, y su padre, no reaccionaba.

De pronto sintio que alguien abria desesperadamente la puerta, era Kaname, el cual entraba y sse detenía al verla en un rincón de la habitación llorando, este se acercó lentamente, y le preguntó.

- ¿Estás segura Yuuki?

- P-por supuesto que lo estoy- dijo ella cabisbaja, hasta que la velentia la invadio- entenderé si no quieres a este bebe, se que probablemente no estaba dentro de tus planes hermano, pero yo ya lo amo, y no me importa lo que piensen los demas.

Kaname la miro con ternura, como Yuuki podia siquiera pensar que el no iba a querer a ese bebe, ese bebe iba a ser el fruto del amor tan grande que ellos se tenian, era imposible que el no lo quisiera, an solo lo había tomado de sorpresa, que uno de sus más grandes sueños se cumpliera tan de repente.

- Yuuki- dijo el vampiro agachandose y acariciando el rostro de su hermana- ¿como puedes pensar que yo no quiero a ese bebe?, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Te amo Yuuki, al igual que amaré a esa criatura que viene en camino, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé porque este sueño se hiciera realidad, la sola idea de pensar que tu y yo seremos padres, me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya puedo imaginarme, como sera nuestra vida desde ahora, tu y yo y ese pequeño con nosotros.

Así fue como Kaname le expresó a Yuuki su alegría al saber que iba a ser padre.

Yuuki, miró al vampiro, y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, esta vez de alegría, se había equivocado, su Kaname si quería a ese bebe.

- Onii-san- dijo ella mirando a Kaname

Este al darse cuenta de donde estaba su hermana, le bajaron los instintos sobreprotectores

- Yuuki, estas embarazada, y estas sentada en el suelo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te puedes enfermar?- dijo el vampiro regañando a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en sus brazos, y la llevaba hacia la cama.

- Onii-san no te preocupes tanto- dijo ella, mala idea, decir eso solo iba a provocar que el vampiro, la regañara un poco más

- ¿ Que no me preocupe dices? ¿Como quieres que no me preocupe? estas embarazada, desde ahora tienes que empezar a cuidarte más, debes alimentarte bien, abrigarte más, y es más yo mismo me ancargaré de eso- dijo el vampiro enojado por la actitud descuidada de su hermana ¿ o es que acaso esa niña no se daba cuenta de su estado? (N/A: no Kaname-sama, el que usted sea sobreprotector, es muy diferente)

Yuuki lo miraba, enternecida, y a la vez asustada, al parecer, su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario le encantaba.

En otro lado de la casa Zero, abrazaba a su ''padre'' por primera vez en la vida, ya que el rubio lloraba a mares mientras gritaba

- Voy a ser abuelo, Yuuki-chan mi pequeña ya creció

Al parecer, todos estaban felices con la llegada del nuevo purasangre.

Por lo visto las cosas cambiarían.

**Bueno capítulo corto, este era solo para mostrar las reacciones de todos, pronto subire el otro capítulo. Saludos**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, por supuesto más largo que el anterior, espero les guste, eso sí, les advierto desde ya que el tiempo a avanzado un poco en la historia, pero solo fue con él fin de hacerla un poco más romántica :P, ( Espero me resulte... )**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que la mejor noticia en la vida de los purasangre haía llegado.

Kaname, había mostrado una nueva faceta ante todos, y era le de ser sobreprotector con su hermana.

Con mucha suerte dejaba que la vampiresa saliera a dar un paseo sola o con los demás, pero intentaba estar en todo momento a su lado, es que en definitiva, Kaname no quería perderse ningún momento del crecimiento de su futuro hijo.

A Yuuki ya se le notaba bastante el embarazo, su vientre plano, ahora se veia abultado, su agilidad y rapidez, también ya que no podía dedicarse a correr o a jugar en ese estado, una porque podía ser malo para el bebé y otra y la más importante porque Kaname no se lo permitía.

Cuando Kaname tenía que salir, o abandonaba la academia por algún motivo urgente, Zero se encargaba de vigilar a Yuuki, la verdad el embarazo de la vampiresa, había cambiado la vida de todos, Zero ahora sonreía, y de vez en cuando se imaginaba como sería su sobrino, y otras imaginaba como sería un hijo de él y Seiren, con la cual por cierto eran oficialemnte novios, Shiki, Akatsuki, Ichijou y Aidou se encargaban de satisfacer los antojos de Yuuki cuando Kaname no estaba, Rima, Ruka, Seiren se habían vuelto amigas íntimas de la vampiresa, la apoyaba cuando tenía esos cambios de humor propios del embarazo, dormían con ella cuando Kaname no estaba o despues de mucha insistencia las dejaba dormir todas juntas, esos cinco meses, de verdad habían sido hermosos, pero el día de hoy prometía ser aún más hermoso.

Todos habían amanecido más temprano de lo habitual, a Kaname se le había hecho costumbre esperar a que estuviera lista para bajar, pero esta vez, se conportaba extraño, incluso le había ayudado a vestirse, lo que ademas de dejar a Yuuki sonrojada en exceso la hizo intuir que algo sucedia, pero decidio no darle mucha importancia al asunto y bajaron, cuando hubieron llegado abajo, se dieron cuenta de que practicamente todos los chicos actuaban extraño, exepto Ichijou, luego lo que alerto a las vampiresas fue lo que les propusieron los chicos a cada una.

Primero hablo Aidou.

- Yori-chan, estaba pensando etto, porque no vas hoy a dar un paseo al centro comercial, o al parque de diversiones

- etto, esta bien pero ¿tu iras conmigo?- dijo Yori con curiosidad

- etto no, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, ordenar, ya sabes soy bastante desordenado, y pensaba que para que no te aburrieras, podías salir con las demás chicas- dijo el rubio más que nervioso.

- esta bien, pero les preguntaré si quieren acompañarme-dijo Yori

- No creeme ellas iran- dijo el rubio, dandose cuetna de que con lo que acababa de decir hacía que Yori sospechara más, pero esta prefirio no darle importancia, y fue a arreglarse.

Después fue el turno de Akatsuki.

- Ruka, he pensado ahce tiempo que no sales con las chicas podrías ir con ellas hoy al centro comercial- dijo el vampiro, un tanto rapido y con bastante nerviosismo.

- Etto, tienes razón pero ¿tu nos acompañaras?- dijo Ruka mirando a su novio

- etto, Ruka, no porque etto verás yo tengo que ordenar algunas cosas- dijo el pelinaranjo

- ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?- dijo Ruka extrañada por el comportamiento del chico

- Por supuesto que si mi amor- dijo Akatsuki, besando a Ruka, para impedir que esta utilizara sus poderes y lo hiciera decir la verdad.

Luego Ruka acepto aunque sabía que algo ocurria, pero de todas formas fue a arreglarse.

Luego habló, el rey de los vampiros, Kaname:

- Yuuki- dijo el vampiro susurrando- estaba pensando, que tal vez sería bueno para ti y el bebe que salieran a dar una vuelta, no lo se a donde tu quieras ir.

- ¿en verdad onii-san?- dijo la vampiresa entusiasmada y a la vez dudosa, porque Kaname después de saber de su embarazo practicametne no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y mucho menos eprmitia que saliera.

- Si Yuuki, las chicas tambien irán, y pense que sis estas junto a ellas no te pasaría nada- dijo el vampiro.

- Gracias onii-san dijo esta abrazando a su hermano y besandolo en los labios.

Y así Yuuki fue a arreglarse.

Después fue el turno de Shiki, al cual por cierto le resulto de lo más bien su plan, porque antes de preguntarle a Rima, si quería ir al centro comercial con las chicas, Rima le dijo.

- Shiki, sabes estaba pensando ir al centro comercial con las chicas ¿no te molesta verdad'?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Shiki con una sonrisa

Bien, solo quedaba Zero, al cual por cierto no le fue muy fácil persuadir a Seiren.

- Las chicas irán al centro comercial, me preguntaba si querías ir con ellas, digo ya que ultimamente se han hecho muy amigas, y tal vez no se digo yo quisieras acompañarlas- dijo Zero con una sonrisa

Correcto, eso alerto a Seiren, para empezar Zero jamás hablaba tanto, nunca tartamuedeaba, y ¿eso que tenia en la cara era una sonrisa?

- ¿ Me vas a decir lo que sucede?- dijo Seiren acercandose a su novio

- Tsk. no sucede nada- dijo Zero volviendo a su actitud normal

- ¿Quieres que lo descubra por misma?- dijo Seiren poniendo una mano en el cuello de su amado, haciendo que este la mirara fijamente y un poco asustado.

- No ocurre nada- le repitio el vampiro.

Justo cuando Seiren iba a preguntar de nuevo, apareció Kaname, y le dijo a Seiren si por favor podía ir con las chicas, porque el confiaba mucho en ella, y sabía que Yuuki estaría segura con ella.

- Si amo- dijo Seiren, dedicandole una mirada a zero.

Y así la vampiresa fue a buscar a las chicas, las cuales la esperaban en la puerta, salieron con mucha alegría, aunque sabían que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría, pero después lo descubriría, y vaya que después lo descubirían.

Se dirijieron a un parque no tan alejado de la academia, porque debían vovler al mediodia, tal y como les habían dicho Kaien y Yagari antes de salir.

- Saben, los chicos actuaban extraño ¿no creen?- dijo Ruka

- Si también nos dimos cuenta de eso- dijeron las otras tres al unisono

- Kaname onii-sama, estaba demasiado extraño hoy, tanto que hasta me dejo salir- dijo Yuuki

- Si eso a nosotras también nos parece extraño, despues de todo no te había dejado salir desde que se había enterado de tu embarazo- dijo Rima

- Zero también- dijo Seiren- ¿ pueden creer que sonrio y hablo más de lo comun?

- Zero sonriendo- gritaron todas, Seiren solo se dedico a asentir.

Y así se continuaron conversando de lo extraño que actuaban los chicos, y de otras cosas más.

Mientras tanto en la academia Cross.

- Muy bien tienen hasta el mediodía para preparar el salon , las chicas vuelven a esa hora, yo inventare alguna escusa para que no se asomen cuando lleguen por ahí, pero apresurense, nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Kaien

- Gracias director- dijo Kaname

Y así fue como todos comenzaron a adornar el salon donde generalmente se hacían los bailes, el que tuvieran poderes, hizo mucho más fácil la albor, y una hora antes del mediodia tenían todo adornado y arreglado, para la fiesta tan especial que harían en la noche, fiesta de la cual las chicas no tenían la menor idea.

Las chicas llegaron al mediodia y les sorprendio encontrar a todos agotados en los sillones del dormitorio de la Luna.

Kaname y Akatsuki dormían en un sillon profundamente, visiblemente agotados.

Aidou y Zero dormían en las escaleras , la verdad se veian tiernos durmiendo, y se notaba que ellos también estaban cansados, porque practicamente estaban tirados en la escalera.

Ichijou, Shiki, Yagari y Kaien, estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos sobre una mesa, lo que causo la risa de las chicas, y en menos de un minuto todos habían despertado.

- ¿ Qué a ocurrido acá?- preguntaron todas al unisono

- Nada- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Esta bien, les creeremos por ahora- dijo Yuuki, dirijiendose a su habitación con las chicas siguiendola, dormirian un poco, despues de todo estaban agotadas.

El día avanzo rápido, y llegada la tarde, todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Shiki, Akatsuki, Zero, Aidou y Kaname, dejaron cada uno una pequeña caja en la habitación de cada chica, y junto a ellas una nota, luego de eso fueron a prepararse para la fiesta.

La primera que encontro la caja fue Yuuki, tomo la caja y antes de abrirla, leyo la nota que decía:

_Amada Yuuki:_

_Espero que uses lo que te dejo en esta caja, lo elegí especialmente para ti, te espero en la entrada de los dormitorios de la Luna a las 10 en punto._

_Con amor _

_Kaname_

Yuuki, abrio la caja y encontro en ella un hermoso vestido color rojo, era un vestido hecho especialemente para ella, tenía detalles brillantes en el pecho, y le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Yuuki estaba confunfida, no sabía para que Kaname quería que usará ese vestido, pero si el lo decía ella lo haría, así que sin más comenzó a arreglarse.

La segunda en encontrar la caja fue Rima

_Rima._

_Te espero a las 10 en punto en la entrada de los dormitorios de la Luna, espero que te guste lo que dejo en esta caja._

_Shiki_

Rima sonrio y abrio la caja, solo para encontrarse un hermoso vestido de color negro, ajustado, con detalles brillantes en todos lados, y en los tirantes una pequeña rosa, Rima al igual que Yuuki estaba confundida, pero desidio arreglarse, y hacer lo que Shiki le pedía.

Luego fue el turno de Ruka.

_Ruka._

_Te estaré esperando a las 10 en punto en la entrada de los dormitorios de la Luna, por favor usa lo que dejo al interior de esta caja._

_Kain_

Ruka abrio la caja, y se encontro un vetido color verde, con detalles antiguos, y una hermosa caida larga, la vampiresa sonrio, e hizo lo que su amado pedía.

Yori también encontro la caja

_Yori-chan_

_Nos vemos a las diez enpunto en la entrada de los domitorios de la Luna, por favor no faltes, lo que esta en esta caja es especialmente para ti._

_Aidou_

El vestido que encontro Yori, era uno de color turquesa, que hacían juego con los ojos de Aidou, Yori sonrio y despues decidio arreglarse lo mejor posible.

La ultima en encontrar la caja fue Seiren.

Esta leyo la nota extrañada, nadie nunca le dejaba nada, pero esta tenía el olor de Zero, por eso confio y la leyó.

_Seiren_

_Nos vemos a las 10 en punto en la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna_

_Zero_

Seiren supuso que tenía que abrir la caja, ya que el peliplata no lo había especificado, ahí se encntro con un hermoso vestido color lila, este era digno de una princesa, Seiren no pudo evitar llorar, nadie nunca le había regalado algo tan hermoso, definitivamente le agradecería a Zero por eso, y sin más fue a arreglarse, porque ya quedaba poco para las diez.

Los chicos por su parte, estaban todos arreglandose en una habitación, junto con Ichijou, Yagari y Kaien.

Kaname traia puesto, un terno elegantisimo de color negro, el cual estilisaba su bien formado cuerpo, traia el cabello desordenado, dando un toque extremadamente sensual a su apariencia.

Aidou, traia un terno color negro, y una camisa color turquesa, la cual hacia juego con el vestido de Yori.

Zero, traía un traje negro, y una camisa color negra debajo de ese, el cabello al igual que Kaname lo traia desordenado, dando un aspecto sumamente sexy a su figura.

Akatsuki, traia un traje color verde oliva, y una camisa rayada, la cual había dejado un poco abierta, dejando ver su tonificado pecho.

Shiki, traía un traje azul oscuro, se veia realmente bien, bueno era de esperarse de un modelo.

Kaien. vestia un smocking, color azul marino, que lo hacia ver un tanto seductor, y ademas le daba un toque de madurez.

Yagari, vestia, como siempre, debido a que despues de mucho intentar, no habían conseguido que usara el smocking blanco que habían escogido para el.

Ichijou, vestia un traje color negro, con una camisa vede, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos.

Tal como habian acordado, los chicos estaban a las diez en punto en la entrada de los dormitorios de la Luna.

Las chicas, se habáin reunido en las escaleras, todas sorprendidas, por lo visto los chicos si tramaban algo, luego de unos minutos, bajaron todas juntas.

Se veian realmente hermosas, Yuuki con su vestido, resaltaba su vientre que se veia adorable, Rima, se veia hermosa, Yori parecia una perfecta modelo, Ruka, tenía un toque elegante y presioso, y Seiren, se veia como una princesa, con el vestido que su Zero había escogido especialmente para ella.

Al llegar a la entrada, los chicos saludaron haciendo una reverencia ante las hermosas damas, y todas, se sonrojaron, ante lo que los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Kaname fue el primero en ofrecer su brazo a Yuuki, la que lo acepto gustoza, y se dejo guiar por el purasangre.

Luego los siguieron todas las demás parejas.

Al llegar, las vampiresas no podían dar credito a lo que veían, el salon estaba adornado al más puro estilo victoriano, con hermosos detalles, de verdad los chicos se habían esmerado bastante, las chicas se emocionaron tanto que estuvieron a punto de llorar, pero se convieron.

Luego una vez adentro, comenzaron a charlar, a beber diversos tipos de tragos, exepto Yuuki, Ichijou armonizó la fiesta con una música totalemente romántica, lo que hacía que la velada, fuera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Hasta que en un minuto, cada uno tomo a su respectiva pareja, y la condujo hasta un lado, que tenían preparado.

Kaname, tomo a Yuuki en sus brazos, y la cargo hasta una pequeña pergola de vidrio que había en la academia, esta quedaba justo bajo la luz de la luna, dando un toque especialemte romantico a la atmosfera.

- Onii-san ¿ que significa todo esto?- dijo Yuuki, emocionada

- Yuuki- dijo el vampiro acariciando el rostro de su amada, y posteriormente el vientre de esta- No sabes cuanto te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, tú sola con tu ternura, con tu hermosa sonrisa, has acabado con la soledad que tantos años había vivido en mi corazón, Yuki, no me imagino una vida sin ti, llenas cada parte de mi corazón , tú y nuestro hijo que viene en camino, son las personas más importantes de mi vida, es por eso que...

- Onii-san ¿Que sucede?- dijo Yuuki al ver que su hermano se arrodillaba delante de ella.

.Pero sus respuestas fueron aclaradas, cuando el purasangre, saco de su bolsillo, una caja con un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

- Kuran Yuuki ,¿ aceptarías casarte conmigo?- dijo el vampiro mirando a sua amada

Yuuki se había quedado sin palabras, ellos ya estaban comprometidos, pero ahora era oficial, ella no tenía palabras, las lágrimas de emoción cubrían sus ojos, por lo que beso apasioadamente al vampiro, obviando la respuesta, que era un SI, por supuesto que aceptaba ser la esposa de su amado Kuran Kaname.

Aidou, Akatsuki y Shiki, habían hecho lo mismo, claro de diferentes maneras, pero ahora Ruka, Rima y Sayori, también lucían hermosos anillos de compromiso en sus manos.

Solo faltaba una pareja, Zero y Seiren

Zero estaba sumamaente nervioso, no sabía como pedirle a Seiren que fuera su esposa, el nunca había sido demasiado expresivo, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Seiren quedó atónita cuando el peliplata se arrodillo ante ella, y de su bolsillo sacaba un anillo de oro hermosisimo, la propuesta era obvia, no necesitaba palabras, para saber que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Seiren no lo podía creer, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y por supuesto dijo que Sí, ella quería sela esposa de ese ángel de cabello platinado, que había dado color a su vida.

Cerraron el pacto con un apasionado beso, para despues unirse a las demás parejas que los esperaban.

Todas las parejas se felicitaron entre si, así que se dirigieron hacia el interior del salón, y entre música, y baile, anunciaron por altavoces, su compromiso, pidiendo autorizacion a Kaien Cross, elue dio de inmediato su autorización, esta vez sin llorar, aunque ganas tenía, así sin más la fiesta continuo, cada vampiro con la persona más especial, a su lado.

Todo era perfecto, salvo por un detalle que no notaron, desde afuera, los obsrvaba pacientemente, Donovan, el que ya se había recuperado, y al ver lo felices que eran las parejas, una nueva idea surgía en su retorcida mente, sobretodo al ver el estado en que se encontraba Yuuki.

**Bueno final del capítulo, aunque si fuera por mi hubiera seguido escribiendo, pero no pude.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh maldito desgraciado de Donovan, tenía que aparecer de nuevo, ahii como lo odio..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola de nuevo. Como siempre les dejo otro capítulo :)**

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, los chicos por fin habían decidido, formalizar su relacion con las vampiresas, ahora ellas lucían en sus finas manos, el anillo que confirmaba que dentro de poco, serían las esposas de los vampiros, más guapos y sexys en la historia.

Kaname era el más feliz de todos, si bien es cierto hubieron momentos en los que pensó que su amada Yuuki tal vez no aceptaría su compromiso, por el hecho de que ella había vivido como humana por diez años, y para los humanos el matrimonio entre hermanos no es bien visto, pero no,ella había aceptado, su compromiso, lo que hacía que el corazón del purasangre, se llenará de felicidad.

Aunque no todos los momentos felices, durán para siempre, y Donovan se encargaría de eso.

(N/A: Donovan, si no fueras importante en esta historia te juro que te borraría )

La noche anterior, había visto lo feliz que se veían las parejas, también había notado el embarazo de la princesa purasangre, lo que lo hacía feliz, porque así podría llevar a cabo su más cruel y macabro plan.

Mientras en la academia Cross, el día había comenzado, todos felices, se habían levantado, y ahora cada uno hacia las actividades que tenía que hacer.

Kaname como era costumbre desde hacia dos meses, estaba al lado de Yuuki, acariciaba y besaba el vientre de su amada, mientras esta lo miraba con ternura y acariciaba la castaña cabellera de su hermano.

- ¿ Que crees que sea?- preguntó el vampiro

- Pues yo creo que será un niño, fuerte, guapo, tierno y encantador como su padre-dijo ella

El vampiro le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana, para luego besar los labios de esta, de verdad se amaban, y ahora con la llegada de esa criatura, el vínculo sería aun más grande.

Kaien observaba la escena y le parecía encantadora, ver a su amada hija, ser feliz, acia que ella tambien fuera muy feliz.

Todos en la academia parecían felices, tanto que casi habían olvidado el que Donovan seguía vivo, y en cualquier momento podía aparecer, para desgracia de los vampiros, este había decidido hacerlo ese mismo día, y no con intenciones buenas como era de esperarse.

Kaname se había ido a arreglar unos papeles junto con Kaien.

Yagari había ido al pueblo.

Akatsuki y Aidou, habían salido a hacer unas compras.

Zero, había sido enviado a cazar a un vampiro nivel ''e'' que se había salido de control, Y Shiki estaba por volver, luego de modelar.

Por lo tanto, las chicas estaban practicamente solas en la academia.

Rima y Ruka, estaban en los corredores, leyendo unos libros. Yuuki, Seiren y Sayori, platicaban en uno de los jardines cerca de Rima y Ruka.

Todo iba normal, hasta que Yuuki y Seiren, percibieron la presencia de un ser bastante conocido, Donovan, y estaba nada más ni nada menos que dentro de la academia.

La primera reacción de las chicas fue alertar a Rima y a Ruka, las que corrieron a donde se encontraban las demas.

Pensaron en ir a buscar a Kaname, pero fue muy tarde, delante de ellas, se encontraba el vampiro-demonio, totalmente recuperado, observandolas con una sonrisa tan comun en él.

Todas se asustaron, pero Ruka y Seiren, se pusieron en frente de Yuuki, para protegerla, La primera, porque una vez había prometido demostrar a Kaname que podía ser de confianza, y la segunda, porque su amo no la perdonaría si no protegiera a la vampiresa purasangre.

- Vaya ¿e tenemos aquí?- dijo el vampiro- ¿acaso sus amados no están?

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Yuuki

- Jajaja, a ustedes- dijo el vampiro.

Fue en eso cuando las vmapiresas se asustaron más, si bien es cierto, todas eran fuertes, pero no podrían solas con Donovan, además Yuuki estaba embarazada, por lo que decidieron correr, aunque no les sirvio de mucho, ya que el rey de los demonios, era mucho más rápido que ellas, y se les adelantaba en la dirección que ellas tomasen.

Luego de divertirse un poco viendo la frustración de las vampiresas al no poder escapar, el vampiro, decidio que era hora de cumplir su plan.

A una velocidad increible, se acerco a Yuuki, y la tomo por el cuello, Seiren al notar esto, intento avalanzarse sobre el vampiro, lanzo miles de dagas sobre este, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el vampiro le devolvio su propio ataque, haciendo que cayera visiblemente herida al piso.

Ruka intento someter al demonio con su poder, pero esta vez no le resulto, y en una brir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio se había acercado a ella, soltando a Yuuki, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente el frágil cuerp de Ruka dejandola inconsiente al instante.

Yuuki aprovecho el momento para atacar y defender a sus amigas, aunque el embarazo, la había debilitado, tal vez, porque lo que esperaba era un vampiro, y necesitaba mucha más energía que un humano, por loque al lanzar el ataque comenzó a sentirse mareada, el demonio esquivo el ataque y aprovecho la debilidad de Yuuki, para dejarla inconsiente.

Rima y Yori, unieron sus fuerza, pero tambien fue en vano, ya que al momento de atacar, Donovan les devolvio el ataque dejandolas inconsientes un poco heridas.

Una vez que todas hubieron estado así, corto su muñeca, y de su sangre aparecieron cinco enormes demonios, con apariencia grotesca, los cuales cargaron a las vampiresas, pero cuando Donovan y sus demonios se disponán a marcharse, apareció Kaname, visiblemente enfadado, y asustado, saltando del techo aparecio Zero, pero aunque intentaron detener al demonio, no podían hacerlo.

- ¿ Acaso piensan atacarme?- dijo el demonio,- haganlo si quiren, pero ellas podrían morir- prosiguio, señalando a las vampiresas en manos de los demonios.

- Veo que no se atreverana a atacarme, entonces me marcho

Y en eso una nueve de humo y fuego, les indico a Zero y a Kaname, que Donovan había vuelto al infierno, esta vez, con las cinco vampiresas en sus manos.

Irá, desesperación, dolor, miedo, de todo pasaba por la mente de los vampiros.

Kaname no soportaba el heco de no haber podido hacer nada, se culpaba por no haber estado ahí, se habían llevado a su amada y a su hijo con ella, sin duda encontraría a ese maldito de Donovan y lo mataría con sus propias manos, no sabía que erlo que tramaba el demonio, pero fuera lo que fuera, el no dejaría que dañara a su Yuuki.

Zero, golpeaba una muralla, frustrado al ver a su Seiren herida, y a su hermana siendo secuestradas por ese demonio infame y desgraciado.

Sin perder tiempo avisaron a los demás, los que quedaron impactados con la noticia, el odio los invadio tambien, y así fue como decidieron encontrar a como de lugar a Donovan.

Donovan en cambio sonreía por su nueva adquisición, si todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo esperado, prnto Kaname yy los demás vampiros, estarían cayendo en su trampa. Pero por mientras ''tenía cicno hermosas chicas, para divertirse, y además una purasangre embarazada''

**Donovan, maldito desgraciado.**

**Bueno aquí un capitulo cortito, solo era para mostrar el secuestro de las chicas, la segunda parte del plan de donovan la traeré en el proximo capítulo, saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo.**

Donovan, caminaba con los cinco demonios detrás de él siguiendolo, estos cargaban a las dormidas vampiresas en sus brazos, bajaron por unas escaleras de piedra, sin duda esa era la entrada al infierno, el lugar, estaba oscuro, solo se iluminaba de repente por alguna que otra exploción de fuego pequeña, Donovan se detuvo frente a una amplia puerta, para posteriormente abrirla y entrar, detrás de esa puerta, había un cuarto en este cuarto, habían unas cadenas, que salían de la pared, sin dudarlo, donovan encadeno a las cinco vampiresas, para frustrar cualquier intento de escape por parte de estas, luego salió, dejando en la más completa oscuridad a las chicas.

Estas lentamente despertaron, al verse encadenadas, intentaron safarse como fuera posible, pero no lo lograron, sin duda usar sus poderes, no era una opción factible, ya que niniguna sabía en que lugar presisamente se encontraba la otra, y hubiera sido peligroso, y más de alguna hubiera resultado herida.

- Yuuki ¿te encuentras bien? preguntó Seiren, preocupada

- Si- dijo Yuuki- ¿como están todas?

- Bien- dijeron las demás.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Ruka

- Creo que en el castillo de Donovan- dijo Seiren

- ¿Castillo?- preguntaron las demas

- Si, un castillo situado en el mismisimo infierno, es practicamente imposible salir de aquí- Afirmó la vampiresa peliplata

- No puede ser- dijeron las vampiresas desesperadas.

Luego de un momento, comenzaron a notar que hacía un frio inimaginable, todo lo contrario a como se imaginaban que debía ser el infierno, ellas solo vestian sus ropas, además la habitación estaba humeda, sin contar que luego de tratar safarse de las cadenas, tenían heridas en las manos y en los tobillos, Yuuki, se aferraba lo más que podía a su cuerpo, tratando de darse calor ella misma, para proteger a su bebe, las demás intentaban soltarse, una qe otra gritaba por ayuda, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, luego de unos minutos, todas estaban agotadas, habían pasado horas ttratando de liberarse, pero les era imposible.

En eso, entro Donovan, su mirada, era la cásica mirada burlona y malvada, el ver a las chicas, totalmente rendidas, le hacía sentirse bien.

- Veo que porin se dieron por vencidas- dijo el demonio

- Maldito- dijo Seiren mirandolo con odio.

- Si lo soy, pero con ustedes aquí me será más fácil traer a sus amados novios a mi trampa- mascullo el demonio, para luego reir

La mirada de las chicas se volvio de horror, no querían que nada malo les pasará a sus amados, y por lo visto, el plan de Donovan, era hacer que los chicos fueran a buscarlas al infierno, si eso era así, ellas tendrían que liberase a como de lugar, no permitirían que dañaran a los seres que más querían, pero antes debían preocuparse por el estado de salud de Yuuki, la cual si bien hasta ahora estaba bien, no sabían cuanto podría aguantar en su estado.

Mientras en la academia Cross.

Todos los vampiros, se disponían a marchar, con Kaname como su guía, si bien es cierto, el purasangre, concocía una de las entradas ocultas al infierno, una entrada por lo que solo pocas criaturas pueden pasar.

Esta vez, Yagari y Kaien también irían, Kaien quería proteger a su amada hija, y Yagari a Zero, ya que lo consideraba como su hijo.

- Maldito Donovan, como sea te encontraré- decía Kaname mientras se dirigía a la salida de la academia Cross.

- Maldito, si les ha hecho algo me encargaré de despedazarlo con mis propias manos- mascullaba Zero, pensando en Seiren y en su hermana

Así fue como se dirigieron a su destino, el camino prometía ser largo, pero no se podía llegar en auto, no en ningun otro medio de transporte, solo a pie, por lo que más o menos les quedaban dos o tres días de camino, días en los que ellos rogaban qu sus amadas vampiresas fueran capaces de resistir.

- Yuuki ¿ que sucede?- pregunto Ruka al ver como la vampiresa purasangre comenzaba a tiritar.

- No es nada Ruka, solo tengo frío- dijo ella dedicando una sonrisa, aunque esta no pudiera ver bien donde se encontraba.

- Maldita sea ahí que salir de aquí dijo Seiren, conozco una de las salidas, creo que si logramos liberarnos, podremos escapar.

- ya hemos intentado de todo, com es que se supone que lo haremos- dijo Rima

- un momento- dijo Yuuki- tengo una idea

- Rima chan, ¿tú puedes controlar la electricidad, no es verdad?- pregunto la sangrepura

- Así es Yuuki-chan- dijo Rima

- Muy bien ¿podrías intentar, iluminar un poco es cuarto? yo las protegeré creando un campo de fuerza- dijo Yuuki

- Esta bien Yuuki

Y así fue como Rima creo un potente rayo y Yuuki lo encerró en un campo de fuerza, logrando iluminar por completo el cuarto.

Por fin podían verse donde estaba cada una, grande fue sus sorpresa al notar, que se encontraban en un cuarto circular, compleatamente humedo, todas estaban agotadas, pero aún así harían su ultimo esfuerzo por escapar.

- Tengo otra idea- dijo Yori- quedense quietas, creo que puedo romper las cadenas sin lastimarlas.

Y asi fue como Yori, comenzó a usar su poder de manejar la naturaleza, he hizo que se comenzarán a desprender pedazos e las paredes de piedra, liberando las cadenas, sin que absolutamente ninguna saliera herida.

Con todas liberadas de las cadenas, ahora les resultaría más fácil salir de ese cuarto.

Yori y Yuuki utilizaron sus poderes combinados, y lograron derribar la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar dos enormes demonios negros, con enormes dientes, que las miraban con odio.

Pero esos demonios no duraron mucho con vida, ya que Ruka tilizó sus poderes y los hizo autodestruirse.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban, se encontraban nada más ni nada menos, que en el infierno, el lugar donde al parecer Donovan era el amo y señor, el lugar, a diferencia del cuarto, estaba cubierto de fuego, las paredes, si es que se le podía decir así, eran de rocas negras, todo en ese lugar era espantoso.

De prornto Yuuki se sintió mareada, y si no fuera por la ayuda de Ruka, hubiera caído al suelo.

- Vamos debesmos salir cuanto antes de aquí, el camino es largo- dijo Seiren, guiando a las vampiresas, y así emprendieron un largo camino, evitando caer en los agujeros llenos de fuego, comtiendo con demonios, pero lo que más extraño que les parecía, era que Donovan no aparecía, lo que les hacía sospechar, que tal vez eso era lo que él planaeaba, pero ya no podían detenerse, debían salir cuanto antes, ya que el estado de salud de Yuuki empeoraba, y eso las hacia temer por su embarazo.

Kaname y los demás, luego de tres días, habían llegado a la mencionada entrada. de verdad, la entrada era aterradora, pero en ese minuto a ninguno les importó.

La entrada estaba detrás de un enorme árbol negro, cuyas ramas desprendía sangre, seguramente de todos aquellos que tubieron la mala suerte de no saber exactamente como se debía entrar, pero Kaname conocía perfectamente esa entrada, ya que su padre Haruka, le había hablado de esa entrada.

Indicó a los demás vampiros que hicieran un circulo, estos lo hicieron, tomo una navaja, y se provocó un corte en la amano, haciendo que la herida sangrará. luego paso la navaja a los demás pidiendo que hicieran lo mismo, así cuando todos hubieron derramado gotas de su sangre, esta empezó a correr en forma de hilos hacia las raíces del árbol, y pronto este árbol, comenzó a mover sus ramas, para posteriormente partirse en dos y dejar ver, ante ellos una puerta de hierro enorme, cubierta totalmente por las llamas, haciendo que para cualquiera fuera imposible pasar, más no para Akatsuki, que podía controlar el fuego.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akatsuki había acabado con el fuego que rodeaba la puerta, y Kaname utilizando sus poderes, tumbo la puerta, provocando un estrepitoso ruido, ruido que hizó a apropósito, para que Donovan se dera cuenta de su presencia, sin más se dirigieron al interior del infierno, solo para encontrarse con demonios enviados por Donovan, los que poco a poco iban siendo destruidos por Kaname y los demás.

Las vampiresas por su parte, estaban cerca de la entrada, por lo que pudieron sentir, cuando Kaname tumbó la puerta, además de que habían sentido su presencia hacia bastante, por un minuto se alegraron, pero después recordaron que el plan de Donovan era traer a los chicos hacia el infierno, por lo que hicieron todos sus esfuerzos, por llegar rápido hacia donde se encontraban los demás, si Donvan quería hacerles daño, ellas harían lo imposible por ayudar a que sus amados no salieran lastimados.

Yuuki, al sentir la presencia de su amado, parecio alegrarse, lo que la hizo recuperarse un poco y seguir sin dificultad el ritmo de las demas vampiresas.

Kaname y los demás vampiros, no así Yagari y Kaien, pudieron sentir también la presencia de sus amadas, pero también sintieron la presencia, de Donovan, lo que los hizo temer, por la vida de las vampiresas.

Efectivamente Donovan se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban las vampiresas, y cuando hubo llegado a donde ellas se encontraban, se paró delante de ellas, provocando las miradas asustadizas de ellas.

Camino lentamente hacia ellas y después les habló

- Veo que todo a funcionado tal y como lo esperaba

- ¿Que es lo que pretendes?- dijo Seiren desafiante

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes querida?- dijo este ubicandose al lado de Seiren a medida que apretaba con fuerza la barbilla de la vampiresa.- Con todos ustedes reunidos acá. no tienen oportunidad alguna de vencerme.

- Suelta a Seiren ahora mismo maldito engendro- dijo Zero, que había llegado nto con los demás.

- Veo que por fin han llegado, que bien, los estaba esperando- dijo Donovan al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Seiren y les permitía a las vampiresas llegar a donde sus amados.

Yuuki corrió hacia Kaname, ete la abrazó, pero rápidamente la puso detrás de él para protegerla.

Las demás vampiresas hicieron lo mismo, después de todo si debían enfrentarse a Donovan, debían estar todos unidos.

Donovan observaba el reencuentro con una sonrisa, todo iba tal y como el lo tenía planeado.

Sin dudarlo, envio de inmediato, cientos de demonios a atacar a los vampiros, después de todo, estaba en su reinado, en el infierno el era el amo y señor, y podía enviar cuantos demonios quisiese.

Los vampiros, se defendían como podían, si bien es cierto, aquellos demonios eran oponentes debiles, era la cantidad lo que importaba, podían acabar con cientos de llos a la vez, pero aparecian el doble más, por lo que se dieron cuenta, de que si querían acabar con ellos deberían acabar con Donovan primero.

Pero no sería fácil, Donovan ya había demostrado ser un oponente bastante poderoso, más ahora que se había recuperado.

Yagari y Kaien, acababan con los demonios que pudieran, ellos eran czadores de vampiros, por lo tanto no tenían idea de omo exterminar demonios, pero hacían su mejor intento

Zero por su parte, ya estaba cansado, después de todo no era tan poderoso como los demás, por lo que decidió que era hora, de utilizar, el máximo poder de la bloody rose, convinado con el poder adquirido de Shizuka y Kaname, en cuestión de segundos, tenía miles de espinas envolviendo su brazo, y la bloody rose se volvia un arma terriblemente mortal, por lo que al primer disparo, desaparecieron más de la mitad de los demonios existentes.

Yuuki se encargo de la otra mitad, si bien es cierto, sabían que pronto aparecerían más, les parecío la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Donovan, pero sus ataques eran en vano, Donovan los esquivaba, aún icluso cuando atacaban todos juntos.

Pero había algo que nadie se esperaba ni siquiera el poderoso Donovan, y era la sorpresa que daría Kaname.

Si bien es cierto, Kaname era un purasangre, pero no cualquier purasangre, era el rey de lso vampiros, respetado por todos, pero por algo el se había ganado ese título, y ahora todos se darían cuenta del porque.

De pronto, Kaname comenzó a caminar hacia Donovan pero la mirada del purasangre no era la mirada que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver, esta mirada parecía vacia, como si una bestia de poder titánico, estuviera a punto de hacer aparición. Tanto así que hasta el mismo Donovan se asustó.

Kaname, estaba a punto de demostrar su verdadero poder, aquel poder que no mostraba a nadie, todos sabían que el purasangre era poderoso, pero no sabpian hasta que punto llegaba su poder, pero sin duda había llegado el momento de presenciarlo.

Kaname, se detuvo de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron negros completamente, de sus manos aparecieron enormes garras, y de su espalda aparecieron dos enormes alas negras, iguales si es que no más grandes que las alas de Donovan.

Donovan a pesar del miedo que el purasangre le provocaba, sonrio, y dejo salir de su espalda las dos enormes als negras, por lo visto esa sería una pelea entre dos poderosos seres, el rey de los vampiros, y el rey de los demonios.

- Veo que has decidido mostrar tu verdadero poder Kaname- dijo Donovan

El purasangre no respondió.

Los demás luchaban contra los demonios, mientras observaban impresionados la nueva transformación de Kaname.

- ¿Aún así crees que podrás vencerme?- siguio Donovan

- Tengo razones muy importantes para hacerlo- dijo el purasangre mirando a Yuuki.

- Ya veo, después de que acabe contigo acabaré con ella- dijo Donovan intentando provocar al vampiro.

Al ver que este no lo atacaba, decidio ser el el que diera el primer paso, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo descender desde las profundidades del infierno, un enorme dragon, con alas y lengua de fuego, y no dudo ene nviarlo contra Kaname.

Kaname por su parte, sonrio, pero era una sonrisa extraña, en ella demostraba la superioridad tan compun en el, y la seguridad, apenas el dragón lo empezó a atacar, Kaname uso sus alas, y se elevo para quedar por encima del dragon de fuego, y de un certero golpe de garras, lo partio en miles de pedazos.

A Donovan se le habían acabado los trucos, por lo que había llegado la hora de que atacará con todo su poder.

Se paró en frente de Kaname, el que lo miraba con seguridad, y se dirigío a atacarlo, esta vez personalmente.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Donovan con sus garras, intento golpear a Kaname, pero este era más rápido, y logró esquivarlo.

Kaname no perdio oportunidad, y con sus garras, logró dar un golpe en el vientre del demonio, haciendolo botar sangre negra.

A Donovan lo impresionó que el purasangre hubiera ocultado semejante poder tantos años, pero luego entro en razón, y recordó que los Kuran eran los más poderosos vampiros tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y si bien recordaba Haruka tenía casi el mismo poder, que su hijo Kaname, pero no importaba lo poderoso que fuera, el jamás se daria por vencido, su orgullo de demonio no se lo permitía.

Como Kaname había logrado herirlo, no pudo seguir formando más demonios, por lo que los demás habían terminado de luchar con estos, pero Yuuki miraba preocupada, la pelea entre su hermano, y Donovan, no sabía que era lo que podía pasar, si bien es cierto Kaname iba ganando, ella temía por la vida de este.

Donovan, decidio ocupar otro de los muchos poderes que tenía, y entonces desde el suelo comenzó a emanar un humo de color verde, era veneno, los vampiros se dieron cuenta de inmediato de esto, Yuuki se apresuró a crear un campo de fuerza, pero para ella, ya era tarde, ya que había aspirado un poco del veneno, haciendola caer en los brazos de su hermano Zero, Kaname al ver esto, no pudo evitar enfurecerce más, esta vez Donovan había dañado a su Yuuki y as u hijo con ella.

Donovan al percibir el enfado del sangrepura, se apresuró a volar lo más alto que pudo, pero Kaname podía seguirlo con facilidad, por lo tanto se mantuvieron numerosos segundos luchando en el aire, como estaban muy alto, ninguno de los demás podía ver que estaba ocurriendo, solo se veían fuertes destellos, pero nada más.

Yuuki por su parte intentaba recuperarse.

Rima y Seiren intentaban ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Ruka buscaba una forma de subir a ayudar a su lider.

Akatsuki luchaba contra el fuego del infierno con la ayuda de Aidou y Yori, Shiki y Zero por su parte, impedía que las rocas que caían por causa de la pelea de Knaame con Donovan cayeran sobre ellos.

De pronto vieron caer a gran velocidad a uno de los dos oponentes, para desgracia de todos, se trataba de Kaname, Donovan lo seguía a gran velocidad, hasta situarse delante del purasangre, pero Kaname se incorporó de inmediato.

- No podrás vencerme Kaname- le aseguró Donovan

- Lo intentaré- dijo Kaname

Pero en un descuido del purasangre, Donovan logró herirlo en un brazo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Yuuki, la que estaba medianamente recuperada.

- Ten cuidado Onii-san- grito la vampiresa desesperada

- Cuidado Kuran- gritó Zero, al ver que el demonio volvia a atacar, esta vez hiriendo en otro brazo a Kaname.

Kaname en cambio no se daba por vencido, si bien es cierto estaba cansado, ya que utilizar al máximo sus poderes ocupaba mucha energía, tenía que proteger a su hijo y a u Yuuki.

Donovan aprovechando el cansancio del purasangre, envio otro dragon de fuego a atacarlo, pero esta vez no fue detenido por Kaname, sino por Aidou, y por Yuuki, los cuales habían combido sus poderes, creando un poderosos dragón de hielo, que escupia litros y litros de agua, haciendo trizas al dragon de fuego.

Kaname los observó, y admiraba la fortaleza de su hermana, y de Aidou, lo que le dio más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Esta vez, tenía que asegurarse de herir gravemente a Donovan, de lo contraría jamás acabaría con él.

Donovan se avalanzó contra Kaname, y Kaname en contra de Donovan, esta vez, uno de los dos acabaría herido de gravedad.

Ambos prepararon sus garras, todo ocurrio en un segundo, hundiendolos a ambos en una nube de cenizas.

Ninguno de los emás odía ver quien había resultdo herido y quien no.

Pero pronto la nube de cenizas se evaporó, y pudieron ver con alegría, que Donovan se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, con la mano de Kaname atravesando su abdomen esta vez el demonio, estaba demasiado herido como para recuperarse al instante, pero aún así en un descuido de Kaname, aprovechó para atravesar nuevamente el pecho del purasangre.

Yuuki corrio a recoger a Kaname, sin importarle que Donovan estuviera cerca.

Kaname respiraba entrecortadamente en el pecho de Yuuki, de un momento a otro comenzo a recordar, todo lo que había sido su vida.

Todos ls buenos y malos momentos que había pasado.

Recordó lo doloroso de su pasado, la soledad que vivió cuando era niño, la sed sangre que a veces lo atormentaba,la muerte de sus padres, el último abrazo que Haruka le había dado, la traición de su propio tío, por un minuto estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en las tinieblas.

_Cuando cae la oscuridad,_

_El dolor es todo,_

_El Ángel de la Oscuridad_

_dejará algo trás de sí,_

Pero también recordó, cuaando Yuuki nació, aquella niña tan inocente que había devuelto el sentido a su vida, aquella niña que sabía cuando el estaba triste y cuando no, aquella niña que amaba, también recordó cuando conocio a los demás vampiros, incluso cuando conocio a Zero, recodo el momento más feliz de us vida que fue cuando Yuuki le dijo que iba a ser papá, recordó el compromiso, y de pronto lo recordó, no podía darse por vencido, su mujer y su hijo lo necesitaban, y el hiba a luchar.

Pero esta vez no lo haría solo, Yuuki estaba a su lado, la vampiresa tomo a su hermano de la mano, lo miro a los ojos, y por un momento sus miradas se conectaron, tanto que ambos pudieron sentir el ritmo de los carazones del otro, sentir sus respiraciones, y los sentimientos compartidos que ambos tenían.

Sus labiso se unieron en un beso lleno de amor, de delicadeza, sus manos se ieron, y supieron que era el momento de dar el golpe final a Donovan.

Desde el inerior del pecho de los purasangre, comenzo a emerger un calor, un calor que representaba la calidez y grandeza del amor, a mismo tiempo que Donovan atacaba con tal fuerza que si llegaba a impactar a alguin de seguro lo destruiría al insstante, pero el poder del amor era más fuerte, los pursangre unieron sus poderes, y emergío desde el fondo de sus corazones una energía tan poderosa que fue capaz de desitegrar el ataque de Donovan, para luego impactar contra el cuerpo del demonio, haciendo que este quedara estampado contra una de las paredes de piedra, pero no había muerto, por lo que todos los demás sabían que ellos también deberían atacar.

Seiren, que había sido la más afectada por las acciones del demonio, aprovecho de desquitare, y ensarto millones de dagas en el cuerpo del mencionado, vengango a su familia y a ella misma con ese ataque.

- Muere maldito- dijo Seiren

Rima, la cual odiaba a ese demonio por averla secuestrado envio un fuerte Rayo que impacto con el cuerpo de Donovan, haciendolo estremecerse.

- Desaparece-dijo Rima enfadada

Akatsuki, envio un ataque tan fuerte recordando cuando ese engendro había secuestrado a su Ruka

- Maldito- dijo Akatsuki

Yori, atacó con todas sus fuerzas, cordando cuando era humana, y como fue el asqueroso momento en que Donovan la había transformado en vampiresa.

- Paga por todo lo que has hecho- dijo Yori, al mismo tiempo que millones de rosas con miles de espinas se ensartaban en el herido cuerpo de Donovan

Aidou, que compartía el dolor de Yori envio un fuerte ataque de hielo, haciando que atravesara a Donovan

- Ahora ya no podrás lastimar a mas gente inocente- dijo el vampiro enojado

Shiki, el cual todavía estaba molesto con Donovan por haber secuestrado a Rima, lo atravesó con su lazo de sangre

- Pudrete- dijo el vampiro

Ruka, hzo que el propio Donovan se enterrara sus garras en una pierna sonriendo ante el hecho.

- Ojala desaparescas- dijo la vampiresa

Ichijou, que por primera vez se veia enfadado, no solo por el hecho de querer matar a ese desgraciado, sino porque había dañado a todos sus amigos, corto uno de los brazos del demnio

- No los vovlerás a lastimar- dijo el rubio

Zero, que se encontraba molesto porque habían lastimado a su amada y a su hermana, disparo con su bloody rose, un disparo tan potente, que de no ser porque Donovan era un demonio hubiera desaparecido al instante, en cambio el arma de Zero había logrado hacer una herida en el pecho de Donovan

- Muere- dijo Zero

Y por ultimo Yagari y Kaien ''para no ser menos'' tambien atacaron, Kaien atraveso otra vez el pecho del demonio con sus espada, Yagari disparo dos veces su escopeta.

Por ultimo, Kaname y Yuuki volvieron a atacar, esta vez con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, haciendo desaparecer a Donovan, si esta vez, Donovan había muerto, ya no volvería a hacer daño nunca más, habían librado de una vez por todas a todos los vampiros y a ellosmismos de la amenaza del ser más despreciable existente en la faz de la tierra.

Ahora sin el peligro de Donovan, podían tener ese reencuentro tan esperado.

Kaname observó a su hermana, la cual estaba bastante mal, no solo por el veneno sino por los mareos del embarazo, pero eso no evito que la vampiresa, abrazara a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, y este correspondío el abrazo, luego se besaron apasionadamente, recuperando los momentos que Donovan les había hecho perder.

Aidou corrio hacia Yori, la tomo en sus brazos, y la beso, la beso con todas sus fuerzas, portodo lo que la había extrañado, sanando todo el dolor que Donovan les había hecho pasar.

Shiki y Rima, fueron menos emotivos, pero eso no evito el fuerte abrazo que se dieron.

Zero y Seiren, se miraron, si bien es cierto sus personalidades serias no les permitían caer en ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, mandaron todo al diablo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba el otro, juntandose en un beso tan apasionado y romantico, que causo la sorpresa en los demás, en ese beso se demostrabn cuanto habían llegado a amarse.

Ruka, antes de que Akatsuki pudiera llegar hacia donde ella, esta ya se había avalanzado sobre el vampiro, besandolo con fuerza, demostrandolo que lo amaba, y que consete que era la primera vez que Ruka demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente ante los demás.

Kaien, Yagari e Ichijou miraban con ''ternura'' la escena, y no pudiendo aguatar más se abrazaron entre ellos, felicitandose por la perfecta batalla dada.

Así fue como el grupo de vampiros, más bien de amigos, había vencido al ser más poderoso del mundo.

Kaname cogio a Yuuki con cuidado, y se dirigieron a la salida de ese horrible lugar.

Los demás los siguieron cada uno con su pareja de la mano.

Sin duda, ese había sido el final e Donovan, ahora no los volvería a dañar, Seiren podría ser libre, sin preocuparse por la presencia del ser que había destruido su vida.

Kaname, habia mantenido el orgullo de su familia, y no solo eso, había salvado a su amada y a su hijo.

Zero, había descubrido, que no odiaba a los vampiros, después de todo ese grupo ahora eran sus amigos.

Ruka había aprendido a demostrar sus sentimeintos.

Rima y Shiki, se habían unido más al grupo.

Yagari, había decubierto que quería a Zero más que como un alumno, es más lo quería como un hijo.

Akatsuki y Aidou, ahora eran felices junto a las mujeres que amaban.

Yori, si bien es cierto, todavía mantenia un recuerdo de Donovan, ahora podría disfrutar libre de la compañia de Aidou.

Ichijou, había recuperado la amistad de Kaname

y Yuuki ahora podría ser feliz junto a Kaname y a su hijo.

Luego de salir del infierno, los vampiros cerraron la entrada, para que naie pudiera entrar a ese espantoso lugar otra vez.

Luego de tres días de caminaa, la academa Cross los esperaba.

**Bueno, final del capítulo.**

**Por fin murio Donovan, pobrecito, lo torturaron batante pero se lo merecia jajaja.**

**Ahora nos acercamos cada vez más al final de la historia, un final que prometo será muy, muy romantico.**

**Saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos. Bueno acá traigo un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Donovan murió, la verdad, quisiera poner más escenas románticas, antes del capítulo final.**

Kaname caminaba con Yuuki acomodada en su pecho, la princesa purasangre, permanecía dormida, la batalla la había dejado agotada, además, su embarazo le gastaba muchas energías, Kaname sonreía victorioso ya que había logrado acabar con Donovan, y rescatar a su hermana.

Shiki, caminaba de la mano con Rima, ellos no hablaban mucho, debido a que nunca habían sido muy expresivos, pero tan solo con mirarse, sabían perfecamente lo que sentían, Shiki estaba feliz, por vovler a tener a Rima a su lado, y por tenerla a salvo, ya que en un minuto sintió un miedo atroz a perderla, a que Donovan le hubiera hecho algo, y nunca más volverla a ver, Rima por su parte, estaba feliz, ahora podía vovler a caminar on su amado de la mano, despúes de extrañarlo esos cuatro horribles días, encerrada y sin saber de él, ahora la recompensa de tanto sufrir caminaba junto con ella a su lado.

Ruka, Yori y Aidou, discutían como ya era costumbre, Ruka intentando adelantar a Aidou, y Aidou a la misma, solo que esta vez Yori también se unia a la pelea, Akatsuki, como siempre miraba al grupo pelear, aunque le parecía hermosa su Ruka, jugando como una verdadera niña.

Ichijou, caminaba detrás de todos, le parecía incríble ver a Kaname tan enamorado, nunca había imaginado, que esa pequeña niña, iba a lograr hacer florecer los sentimientos más puros en el corazón de su amigo, también le extrañaba ver a Seiren al lado de Zeroeso si jamás se lo esperó, el conocía desde hacia muchos años, a Seiren, y verla tan enamorada, y con un anillo de compromiso en sus manos, era extraño, pero se sentía bien al ver la felicidad de su amiga.

Por último, Kaien y Yagari caminaban hablando de cosas de cazadores, y Yagari como siempre se avergonzaba de la actitud de su amigo, que por muy maduro y exelente cazador que fuera, de repente actuaba peor que un niño.

Llegaron a la academia Cross, luego de caminar los tres días, Yuuki seguía dormida, por lo que Kaname comenzó a preocuparse, y no solo el sino todos los demás, cuando recordaron el veneno que había absorbido Yuuki ( demonios, es que ni siquiera muerto Donovan deja de hacer daño), entraron rápidamente a la academia, y recostaron a Yuuki en la cama de su habitación.

El rostro de la joven estaba pálido, sus ojos nose abrian, aún por mucho que intentaban despertarla, esto realmente preocupaba al purasangre, que estaba desesperado.

- Yuuki, despierta por favor- decia el vampiro

Pero esta no respondía, todos los demás estaban preocupadisimos, sobre todo Kaien.

Luego el purasangre salio de la habitación, y se dirgío al grupo que esperaba ansioso.

- No despierta, no se q hacer, no se que tan fuerte es el veneno que pudo haber absorbido- dijo el purasangre

De pronto Yagari, recordó algo que le había enseñado su padre en sus epocas de niño.

- Hay una planta, que puede comvatir cualquier tipo de veneno, creo que si funciona en humanos, no veo porque no puede funcionar en vampiros- dijo Yagari.

- ¿Que tipo de planta?- dijo el purasangre

- Según me había contado mi padre, es una planta que crece en lo alto de las montañas, solo crece en una época del año, y para suerte de todos, es presisamente en esta época- termino de decir el cazador pelinegro

**- **Iré a buscarla- dijo el pursangre decidido

- No, yo iré- dijo Yagari- tu tienes que cuidar de ella, ees lo mejor

- Yo te acompañare- dijo Kaien

- Muchas gracias- dijo el purasangre, y era verdad, de verdad estaba agradecido con esos dos, después de todo ellos eran cazadores, y el hecho de que se preocuparan por la salud de un vampiro, era de verdad un acto memorable.

Kaname volvio en dirección a la habitación de Yuuki, los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones bastante preocupados, después de todo todos sentían un gran cariño por la sangrepura.

Al entrar, el purasangre, notó que la vampiresa tenía fiebre, por lo que practicamente corrio a buscar, algo con que bajarle la fiebre.

Yuuki al parecer estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, pero en verdad, estaba recordando parte de su vida.

_Estaba sentada, esperando a que llegará su hermano, sus padres actuaban extraño, lo que era raro para ella, ya que siempre cuando estaban con ella sonreían._

_Sin querer de pronto escuchó una conversación entre Haruka y Juuri._

_- ¿Crees que Kaname sera feliz con Yuuki?- dijo Haruka_

_- Estoy segura de eso- dijo Juuri- después de todo nosotros somos felices_

_- Es verdad- dijo Haruka- pero, ¿Que pasará con la novia de Kaname? _(un momento dijo ''novia'' )

- _Es una chica muy dulce, pero Kaname ama a Yuuki- dijo Juuri_

_- Si es verdad, pero algo debe sentir por esa chica- volvio a decir Haruka_

_- Ya verás como tarde o temprano, el estará con Yuuki- sonrio Juuri_

_- Eso espero- dijo Haruka sonriendo y besando a su esposa._

_La niña que escuchaba detrás de la puerta, todavía era muy pequeña para entender, aunque sabía lo que era una ''novia'' por eso cuando llegó Kaname, ella le preguntó._

_- Onii-sama ¿como esta tu novia?- dijo la niña con una cara inocentemente tierna_

_- Yuuki ¿ que cosas preguntas?- dijo el joven casi cayendose de la silla, de no ser porque tenía buen equilibrio_

_- E que sin querer escuche cuando nuestros padres hablaban_

_- Ya veo- dijo Kaname- Yuuki, será mejor para ti olvidar eso_

_Y así fue como Kaname utilizó sus poderes de vampiro, y borró la memoria de Yuuki, haciendola olvidar la dichosa palabra ''novia''_

_Yuuki despertó horas más tarde en su habitación, con su onii-san cuidandola, y observandola con dulzura._

Kaname estaba bastante cansado, llevaba horas tratando de calamr la fiebre de Yuuki, y al parecer le había resultado, en esos momentos llegaba Yagari y Kaien con la dichosa planta en sus manos, se la dieron a Yuuki, y esperaron que hiciera efecto.

Efectivamente, Yuuki a las horas, parecía componerse. pero todavía no despertaba porque seguía soñando

_Recordaba que un día después de lo acontecido cuando Kaname borró su memoria, su hermano había tardado mucho en llegar, era muy tarde y muy de noche, aunque eso ella no lo sabía, ya que no conocía el mundo exterior, pero aún así al sentir ruidos se asomó al balcón, y pudo ver a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes al lado de su hermano._

_Esta joven, tomaba de la mano a Kaname, realmente se veía feliz al lado de él, Kaname la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, y después se besaban dulcemente, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer._

_En ese minuto Yuuki esa pareja le recordó mucho a sus padres, ya que varias veces la pequeña había visto a sus padres besandose._

_Se dispuso a entrar, pero no conto con que su onii-san la vería, por lo que se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta._

_Kaname se despidio de la misteriosa chica (_si claro se ''despidio'') _y rápidamente se fue a buscar a su hermana, la cual por cierto, había corrido a la velocidad de la luz, a esconderse a su habitación, Kaname entró en la habitación, y por sus instintos vampíricos, pudo darse cuenta de que su pequeña hermana estaba detrás de las grandes cortinas, sonrio ante el inocente escondite de la niña, se acerco hasta la cortina, destapo a la niña y la miró seriamente, luego la cargo y la recosto en la cama, puso su manita en la cabeza de la niña, y volvio a borrar su memoria, para luego depositar un calido beso en los labios de la pequeña (_Kaname-sama es un pedofilo infiel ¬¬ )

Luego de una larga espera, Yuuki despertó, al principo le costo abrir los ojos, pero después Kaname casi se cae de la cama del susto cuando vio en los ojos de su hermana, ese rojo carmín tan característico de un vampiro, esta vez, la expresión de su hermana era una expresión enfadada, aunque el vampiro no se explicaba muy bien porque por lo que solo atino a abrazar a su hermana.

- Yuuki, despertaste, me diste un gran susto, no se que haría si algo te pasará- dijo el vampiro visiblemente feliz- Te amo tanto mi pequeña Yuuki

Yuuki se sentia mejor, sin duda el veneno le había hecho demasiado mal, pero los recuerdos que había tenido le habían hecho peor, por lo que no pudo evitar responder al purasangre

- ¿Me amas solo a mi?- dijo ella separandose un poco del vampiro mirandolo sarcasticamente

- Por supuesto que si Yuuki- dijo el purasangre nervioso ante la mirada extraña de su hermana, para luego besarla.

Luego bajo a dar la noticia a los demás vampiros, que al parecer, les había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, al saber que su amiga, hermana e hija estaba bien.

Yuuki se levantaba de su habitación, preocupada por esos recuerdos, si bien es ceirto,estaba más que calro que Kaname había tenido una novia antes que ella pero ¿y si el todavía amaba a esa chica? ¿con que por esa razón Kaname era tan bueno en ciertas actividades de pareja? ¿que habría sido de esa chica? ¿estaría muerta o tal vez viva? ¿Que sentiría Kaname por ella? ¿y si Kaname amaba a esa chica y no a ella, y solo estaba a su lado por cumplir con el deber de un purasangre? todas esas preguntas destruian el corazón de Yuuki, la que acariciaba su vientre. Claramente la purasangre, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de que presisamente este día vovlería a tener noticias de esa chica misteriosa.

De pronto Yuuki tuvo una idea, si bien es cierto, Ichijou era el mejor amigo de Kaname, por ende, el debía saber muchas cosas más acerca del purasangre, por lo que se decidío a hacerle una visita al rubio, y si este no quería decirle probablemente lo obligaría a contarle. ( Creanme la mayoría de las mujeres celosas somos un desastre)

Yuuki bajo, y saludo a todos, con mucha alegría, aunque evitando un poco el contacto con su hermano, después de todo estaba bastante moelsta con él, al ver que sierto rubio se dirigía a su habitación, decidió ir tras el.

Toco la puerta y esperó a que el otro abriera.

- Yuuki-chan ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- dijo el rubio sonriendo al ver a Yuuki.

- Necesito preguntarte algo Ichijou-sempai- dijo ella

- Pasa por favor- Yuuki chan- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta, cuando esta entro.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Ichijou.

- ¿Que era loue querías preguntar Yuuki-chan?- dijo Ichijou

- Etto, veras, hace poco tuve unos recuerdos de mi pasado, y veras, etto ¿Kaname-sama tenía novia verdad?- dijo Yuuki rapidamente

Ichijou se quedo helado, no podía creer que Yuuki se hubiera enterado de eso, ahora si que no sabía como le explicaría a la hermana de su amigo, el pasado del mismo, en ese minuto hubiera deseado desaparecer, o mínimo que se lo tragara la tierra.

- ¿Como supiste eso?- pregunto el vampiro ojiverde

- Es verdad ¿cierto?- dijo la vampiresa molestta

- Etto, si, pero no es lo que tu crees- dijo Ichijou

- ¿A si? ¿Y que se supone que es lo que yo creo?- dijo Yuuki, mirando al vampiro seriamente obligandolo a decir la verdad.

- Verás Yuuki-chan, antes de que tu nacieras, había una chica, que estaba enamorada de Kaname, esta chica se llamaba Cassandra, ella era practicamente de la misma edad de Kaname, tenía los ojos azules, y el cabello negro, para todos era realmente bella, pero ella amaba a tu hermano, luchó por ganarse el amor de él, por mucho tiempo, al final, ella despertó en él cierta especie de cariño, aunque era claro que él en ese minuto no comprendía muy bien el significado del amor, con el tiempo ellos se hicieron novios, luego llegaste tú, y Kaname fue el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, tú le diste la alegría que aquella chica jamás le pudo dar, pero aún para él, era difícil decirle a esa chica, que la relación de ellos no podía seguir, por eso, siguieron juntos, Kaname daba lo mejor de si, para hacer que esa chica fuera feliz, aunque fuera por una mentira, hasta que la chica, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Kaname no la quería.

- Ya veo- dijo Yuuki. en cierta parte aliviada de que Kaname no había amado a esa chica, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir celos- Pero ¿que paso con Cassandra?

Claramente esa pregunta a Ichijou le cayó como valde de agua fría, sobretodo si la respuesta lo involucraba a ''él''.

- Cassandra al darse cuenta de que Kaname no la amaba, se puso muy triste, pero luego se dio cuenta de que otro chico estaba enamorado de ella, y al parecer, se dio cuenta de que ella también amaba a ese chico- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Ahhhhhh- dijo Yuuki impresionada

- Así es- dijo el rubio feliz de que Yuuki no hiciera más preguntas.

En eso, Yuuki se da cuenta, de que Ichijou, tenía una medalla muy linda en su pecho, y como ella era muy curiosa se acerco a ver, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayendo encima del rubio, justo en el presiso momento que Kaname abria la puerta, buscandola.

Claramente la posición en la que habían quedado los dos vampiros, no era nada inocente, aunque la razón por la que habían quedado así lo fuera.

- ¿ Se puede saber que significa esto?- dijo Kaname mirando a los vampiros

- Onii-sama, no es lo que crees- dijo Yuuki levantandose

- Kaname verás fue un accidente- dijo Ichijou

- Accidente, ya veo , Ichijou ¿ acaso esto es tu venganza?- dijo Kaname, mirando al rubio, y dejando con más dudas de las que ya tenía a la pobre purasangre a su lado.

- Por supuesto que no Kaname, sabes que ese asunto ya esta olvidado- dijo el rubio

- ¿Entonces?- dijo Kaname

- Ya te dije que fue un accidente, además Yuuki-chan solo estaba aquí porque quería preguntarme algo- dijol rubio defendiendose

- ¿Preguntas? y por que no me preguntaste a mi- dijo Kaname mirando enojado a su hermana

- Porque no quería que me borrarás la memoria de nuevo, mentiroso infiel- dijo Yuuki sacando desde el fondo de su corazón, toda su valentía y celos por supuesto, al mismo tiempo que dejaba solos en la habitación a un asustado Kaname, y a un sonriente Ichijou, que no podía evitar divertirse ante la situación.

- Recodó lo que había visto de niña ¿verdad Ichijou?- dijo Kaname

- Así es- asintio el rubio

- ¿ Crees que tal vez sea hora de decirle la verdad?- pregunto Kaname

- Creo que si- dijo Ichijou

- Muy bien, hoy mismo se lo diremos- dijo Kaname mirando al rubio

- Esta bien, me encargaré de que Cassandra este presente, aunque eso pueda significar la completa estrucción de la academia, si los celos de Yuuki-chan se salen de control

Ambos amigos, se imaginaron la escena, y no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Horas más tarde en la academia Cross:

Una chica, de ojos azules y cabello negro, ingresaba hacia el salon, mientras otra de cabello castaño, bajaba de la mano de su amado por las escaleras.

Ichijou los esperaba sonriente.

Yuuki al ver a la chica, la reconocío de inmediato, si esa chica era la que había visto en sus recuerdos, la ex novia de Kaname.

- Kaname ¿que significa esto?- pregunto Yuuki

- Es ora de que sepas toda la verdad- dijo el purasangre

- Yuuki-chan te presento a Cassandra, ella tambien es una vampiresa - dijo Ichijou

Las vampiresas se saludaron aunque claramente no fue un saludo de lo más cordial, ya que al primer contacto de sus manos, los ojos de Yuuki delataron sus celos, provocando la risa de Cassandra, lo que no hizo mas que enojar a Yuuki.

Al ver que la situación se tornaba peligrosa, Kaname tomo a Yuuki de la cintura, Ichijou tomo de la amno a Cassandra, sacandola del alcance de Yuuki.

- Verás Yuuki, ella es..- y así Kaname comenzó a contar la historia antes relatada por Ichijou

- ¿ Entonces onii-sama porque me lo ocultaste?- dijo Yuuki

- Porque sabía ue tal vez te molestaría- dijo el purasangre mirando con dulzura a su hermana.

. Me molesto más que lo hayas tratado de ocultar- dijo ella- etto, pero tengo una duda Cassandra ¿quien es el chico del que te diste cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti?- preguntó Yuuki a la vampireza ojiazul.

En ese instante Cassandra, sonrio ante la pregunta de Yuuki, y miro al vampiro que tenía a su lado.

- Verás Yuuki, después de que mi ralación con tu hermano acabará, decidí marcharme para siempre, pero alguien me detubo, alguien que yo quería y estimaba mucho, cuando estaba a punt de tomar el tren que me llevaría muy lejos, su voz, me hizo abandonar esa idea- dijo Cassandra con ternura- en cierto modo, yo siempre lo había amado, es solo que no me había dado cuenta, ese chico se llama Takuma Ichijou- termino de decir la vampiresa mirando a Ichijou.

Yuuki quedó sorprendia, ¿con que por eso a Ichijou le había costado tanto responder?, también se sintio como una tonta, al haberse puesto tan celosa.

- Así es - dijo Ichijou- verás después de ese acontecimiento, la bella dama que ves a mi lado se convirtio en, mi prometida- dij Ichijou

- Ya veo- dijo Yuuki- Lamento haber actuado mal con ustedes.

Así fue como amabas parejas contaron anecdotas, rieron juntas, Cassandra y yuuki compartían cierta lcase de secretos, puesto que Cassandra sabía más de ciertos temas que Yuuki, y Kaname e Ichijou miraban divertidos el cambio de actitud drastico de sus prometidas.

**Bueno capítulo difirente, para que vean que Ichijou también tiene secretos jejeje.**

**Bueno pronto actualizaré con el penultimo capítulo.**

**Si estamos llegando al final de la historia. Aunque me cueste creerlo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos penultimo capítulo, los invito a leer.**

Luego de la noche anterior, Yuuki había conversado muchas cosas con Cassandra, la ex novia de Kaname y prometida de Ichijou, Cassandra, le había contado algunas cosas de Kaname que ella no sabía, así como también, le había contado cosas de los demás vampiros, puesto que Cassandra era mucho mayor que Yuuki, y por ende conocia hace más tiempo a todos los otros vampiros, pasaron así varias horas, tantas, que hasta por un momento se olvidaron de que los hombres de los cuales estaban hablando estaban al lado de ellas, cuando hubo estado llegando el amanecer, Cassandra decidió que era hora de irse, puesto que vivía con su familia, un tanto lejos de la academia Cross, se despidió de Yuuki y de Kaname, claro de este último se despidió bajo la amenazante y atenta mirada de Yuuki, luego Takuma, como todo buen caballero, llevó a su novia, de vuelta a su hogar.

Kaname y Yuuki se quedaron solos en uno de los tantos salones de la academia Cross, aunque claro estaba que luego de que Yuuki se enterará de ciertos temas, Kaname tendría que dar una muy buen explicación a Yuuki.

- ¿Por qué me lo habías ocultado onii-sama?- preguntó Yuuki, un poco triste

- Yuuki- susurró el vampiro- no te lo había dicho, porque pense que era lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Lo mejor para mi?, es que no es justo, tu sabes todo sobre mi , pero en cambio tu siempre me ocultas cosas Kaname- dijo Yuuki entre apenada y enojada

- Yuuki, te juro que lo hago solo para protegerte- dijo el mirandola con ternura.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo esta vez Yuuki con un cierto deje de ironía.

El vampiro se acercó a ella, y quizo tomar una de las frágiles manos de Yuuki, pero esta no lo dejó, ahora si de verdad la vampiresa estaba molesta.

- No, Kaname, siempre haces lo mismo, siempre me ocultas las cosas, y después haces que las olvide con caricias y palabras bonitas- dijo Yuuki esta vez enojada, para luego salir corriendo lejos de la vista del purasangre.

Kaname, miraba como Yuuki se marchaba, la miraba tristemenete, sabía que su hermana tenía razón, el siempre había tenido que ocultarle cosas, aunque no podía ser de otra manera, el siempre había querido protegerla de todo peligro, tanto físico como emocional, si bien es cierto no era la mejor forma, pero en algunos momentos era la más conveniente, el purasangre, estaba un poco cansado, por lo que decidió no seguirla todavía , y se recostó a pensar en el sillón, además sabía, que tendría que darle un poco de tiempo a Yuuki para que lo perdonara por no haberle contado nada acerca de Cassandra.

Mientras Yuuki había corrido lo suficiente como para encontrarse en una de las torres de la academia, (N/A: Recuerden la torre donde se despidió de Zero, en el último capítulo del anime) aquel, era un lugar donde le gustaba pensar, y en el cual, en sus días como guardiana y estudiante, solía pasar mucho tiempo.

Por unos momentos, trato de contener sus lágrimas, pero era algo imposible, luego sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de una forma incontrolable, le dolía que Kaname no confiará en ella, que siempre le ocultará cosas, pero lo que más le dolia era el no poder protegerlo, porque Kaname siempre había estado para ella, siempre la había cuidado, y gracias a él continuaba con vida, pero ella no sabía muchas cosas de él a pesar de que este fuera su hermano, no sabía que cosas le gustaban, es más hasta tuvo que preguntarle a Cassandra acerca de los gustos de Kaname, algunas veces, lo que si ella jamás dudaría del amor del purasangre, pero no se explicaba porque el no había querido beber su sangre.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando llegó hasta el lado de ella, su hermano Zero, ella lo miró, e intento ocultar sus lágrimas pero ante Zero, era imposible, el la conocía muy bien,

- ¿Qué te sucede Yuuki?- preguntó Zero- ¿acaso Kuran te ha hecho algo?- prosiguió esto ultimo diciendolo con un tono más severo.

- No sucede nada Zero- dijo la vampiresa intentando sonreír.

- Yuuki, hueles a agua salada, además, no eres buena fingiendo- dijo Zero tomando de la barbilla a Yuuki.

- Lo siento Zero- dijo ella disculpandose por haber querido engañarlo.

- Entonces ¿Me contarás lo que te ha sucedido?- dijo Zero sentandose al lado de Yuuki.

- Etto, es que, estoy aburrida de que siempre me oculten cosas- dijo Yuuki

- Ya veo- dijo Zero- Pero algunas veces, eso no quiere decir que lo hagan con mala intención Yuuki, muchas veces, es solo para protegerte (N/A: Todos le dicen lo mismo)

- Eso lo se Zero, pero me da pena no poder ser tan fuerte, para poder proteger a las personas que quiero- dijo ella estallando otra vez en llanto, esta vez Zero la abrazó fuerte y le dijo

- Como puedes decir que no puedes proteger a las personas que quieres, Yuuki, siempre has protegido a todos, ya sea alegrandolos con tu incansable sonrisa, apoyandolos en las decidiones difíciles, Yuuki, tu siempre has protegido a los que quieres es solo que no te has dado cuenta de eso- dijo Zero

- No es verdad- dijo la chica casi en un susurro inaudible.

- ¿Que no es verdad?, vaya si eres terca, Yuuki, yo sin ti probablemente hubiera caído en la locura de un nivel ''E'' hace mucho tiempo, y como yo también ''Kaname'', ¿Porque crees que el pudo soportar tantos años solo?, por ti Yuuki, porque tu le dabas sentido a su existencia- dijo el vampiro esta vez mirando a los ojos a Yuuki, los que por cierto ya habían parado de llorar.

- Zero- dijo la muchacha impresionada por las palabras llenas de sentimiento que la habían hecho comprender, que tal vez Zero tenía razón, y ella no era un estorbo para los demás.

Los dos ''hermanos'' siguieron hablando durante largas horas, por primera vez, Zero se había permitido reír a carcajadas con algunas cosas que decía Yuuki, y esta, era la mujer más feliz del planeta al ver a Zero, reír de esa forma.

De pronto Zero, quizo tocar el abultado vientre de su hermana adoptiva, ella se lo permitió de inmediato, Zero palpo con cuidado el vientre de Yuuki, ella lo miraba con ternura, luego Zero sonrío al sentir los latidos del corazón de su sobrino, gracias a su agudo oído de vampiro,

- ¿Que crees que sea?- preguntó Zero

- No lo, se pero se me hace que será un varón.

- Espero no se parezca a su padre- dijo Zero, ya que no podía imaginarse como iba a tolerar a Kaname y a mini Kaname.

Yuuki sonrio ante tal comentario, y luego hizo una pregunta que hizo sonrojar al vampiro peliplata.

- ¿Y tú ya has pensado tener hijos con Seiren?-

- tsk, No digas tonterias- dijo Zero dando la vuelta para evitar su sonrojo.

- Pero si no son tonterías, además ustedes se van a casar, sería lo más normal- dijo Yuuki, divertida ante la reacción del cazador

- Si lo sé, pero que yo quiera tener hijos, no significa que ella quiera- dijo Zero

- ¿Entonces si quieres tener hijos?- dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos- Ya me imagino, sería el sobrino más lindo de todos- dijo ella.

- Tal vez algún día discutiré ese tema con Seiren- dijo Zero

- Estoy segura de que le agradará la idea, además, ¿Imaginas como se verían nuestros hijos jugando juntos?- dijo ella

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a imaginar a sus hijos jugando juntos, claro dos versiones totalmente diferentes.

**Visión de Yuuki: **El hijo de Zero, un hermoso niño peliplata y de ojos color amatista, y el pequeño Kuran, practicamaente igual a su padre, la visión de Yuuki, era de dos niños jugando felices juntos, mucha ternura, y nada absolutamente nada de peleas.

**Visión de Zero: **Su hijo, un niño peliplata con los ojos color gris como los de Seiren, y su sobrino, el pequeño Kuran, esta vez, los niños se llevaban exactamente igual que como se llevaban Kaname y Zero, o sea practicamente pesimo, solo que no caían en peleas tan violentas como sus padres.

Yuuki miró a Zero, y Zero miró a Yuuki, la primera con ternura, ante lo imaginado, y el segundo con terror ante la visió que acababa de tener, ambos decidieron no comentar lo imaginado, ya que eran cosas totalmente contrarias.

Luego de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en silencio en el mismo lugar, Yuuki no había dormido absolutamente nada en la noche gracias a la visita de Cassandra, por lo que tenía mucho sueño, y lentamente fue quedandose profundamente dormida encima de Zero, este sonrio, hacía tiempo que no veía a Yuuki así de frágil ante él, y francamente verla así le hacia recordar los buenos tiempos de la infancia que habían tenido juntos, al ver que comenzaba a hacer frio, decidió cargar a su hermana hasta su habitación, con cuidado de no despertarla la acomodo entre su pecho, bajo las largas escaleras, y se dirigió hasta los dormitorios de la Luna, caminaba despacio, ya que quería disfrutar de los momentos en que podía estar así con su ''hermana'' desde que ella se había comprometido con Kaname practicamente no pasaban tiempo juntos, y de cierto modo Zero la extrañaba, camino a los dormitorios, se encontró con Akatsuki y Aidou, los que de inmediato se asustaron y preguntaron si le había ocurrido algo malo a Yuuki, el peliplata respondió que solo se había quedado dormida y que nose preocuparan, más adelante se encontró con su amada Seiren, la que lo miró con una sonrisa, y siguió su camino, entró a los dormitorios de la Luna y pudo ver a Kaname recostado en el sillón observandolo detenidamente.

- ¿Que le ha sucedido ?- preguntó asustado el purasangre

- Se a quedado dormida Kuran, tranquilo esta bien- dijo el peliplata siguiendo su camino

- ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?- dijo el purasangre

-No yo puedo hacerlo, a por cierto, ¿crees que tu y yo podamos hablar despues?- pregunto Zero

- Esta bien- dijo Kaname

- Bien, nos vemos en la torre donde convertiste a Yuuki a suutentica forma- anuncio Zero

- Ahí estaré- dijo Kaname, observando a su prometida dormida en los brazos de su hermano adoptivo, Kaname por un momento sintio celos, ya que Zero había vivido momentos incribles con Yuuki, el había vivido como ermano de Yuuki, todos esos años que el jamás pudo tener.

Zero, llegó hasta la habitación de Yuuki, y la recostó en su cama para luego arroparla, y mirarla con dulzura, Zero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Yuuki tenía en una especie de album, muchas fotos de ellos juntos, fotos que tenían inumerables recuerdos de la infancia.

Minutos más tarde Zero abandonaba la habitación de Yuuki, no sin antes depositar un suve beso en la nuca de su hermana y amiga de infancia.

Camino con rumbo al lugar donde habían acordado con Kaname, este ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Que es lo que querías hablar Kiryuu?- dijo Kaname

- ¿Hasta cuando le ocultarás cosas a Yuuki?- dijo Zero con seriedad

- Ya veo, estas preocupado por ella, es normal, después de todo eres como su hermano aunque me cueste admitirlo, pero dejame decirte, que si le he ocultado cosas a Yuuki, es solo con el fin de protegerla, si fuera por mi jamás le ocultaría nada- dijo Kaname con un cierto deje de tristeza.

- Te entiendo, a veces debemos tomar decisiones difíciles- dijo Zero

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a criticar o amenzar con tu Bloody Rose?- dijo Kaname con ironía aunque en el fondo se sentia extrañado.

- Dejate de tonterías Kuran, si es verdad que no me agradas, pero prefiero que tengamos un trato mas ameno, después de todo Yuuki no se merece soportar nuestras continuas peleas- dijo Zero mirando al purasangre

- Tienes razón, ¿Aunque hay algo que no entiendo? ¿No se suponía que tu amabas a Yuuki? - dijo Kaname.

- En eso no te equivocas Kuran, yo siempre he amado a Yuuki, pero como a una hermana, si reconozco que al principio tal vez me sentí atraído hacia ella, pero luego descubrí, que esa niña, que siempre me apoyó en todo, que me cuidó desde que llegué al cuidado de Cross, había pasado a ser parte de mi familia, después de todo con ella compartí más de la mitad de mi vida, por eso se me es imposible no amarla, pero amarla como a mi familia- dijo Zero dejandole en claro a Kaname el tipo de cariño que le tenía a Yuuki.

- ¿Sabes Zero? Siempre quisé estar tan cerca de Yuuki como tú lo has estado estos ultimos años, tal vez por eso es que creí que te odiaba- comentó el purasangre con sinceridad

- ¿A que te refieres Kuran?- dijo Zero

- Me refiero a que aunque yo soy su hermano, nunca pude vivir con ella como lo hubiese deseado, aunque compartí muchos momentos con ella, jamás estuve días enteros junto a ella, jamás pude conversar tardes completas, no pude jugar con ella tal y como tu lo hacías, aunque estudiabamos en la misma academia, ni siquiera tuve la suerte de estar en su misma clase por razones obvias, de cierto modo, siempre estuve separado de ella, en cierta forma, creo que no te odiaba pero te envidiaba por ello Zero, porque sabía que Yuuki te tenía más aprecio a ti que a mi- dijo Kaname esta vez desviando la vista a Zero

- Pero, ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Sabes cuantas veces tenía que escuchar '' Yo amo a Kaname-sempai'' ''Kaname-sama me salvó de un vampiro malvado'' ? ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de cuantas veces Yuuki te observaba? Kuran, ella siempre te ha amado, te amaba antes de saber que era tu hermana, y te ama mucho más ahora que lo sabe, ¿Y por favor que estupidez es esa de que me tenias envidia? Tú, un purasangre altamente respetado, tenerme envidia a mi, un ex humano que por poco cae en el nivel ''e'', me parece ilógico- dijo Zero mirando fijamente a Kaname, el que ahora lo observaba cabisbajo, algo extraño para Zero, porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a ese Kaname altanero y soberbio, en cambio el que veía ahora, era algo parecido a un hombre normal.

- Aún así, siento que le he fallado, ahora mismo, ella esta muy molesta conmigo y ni siquiera se si será capz de perdonarme- dijo Kaname

- Maldita sea Kuran, ella es tu prometida, esta esperando un hijo tuyo, le mentiste, pero fue para protegerla y evitarle pasar un mal momento, ¿Me puedes explicar porque ella no habría de perdonarte?, si no me crees, mirame a mi, ¿sabes cuantas veces me odie a mi mismo por haber usado a Yuuki y lastimarla bebiendo su sangre? muchas Kuran, y sin embargo ella siempre me perdonó, no veo porque no habría de perdonarte a ti, al hombre q ella ama- dijo Zero- así que no vulevas a repetir que le has fallado, porque si lo haces no me quedará más remedio que abofetearte.

- Ja, nunca creí que terminaría teniendo una conversación así con mi mayor ''enemigo''- dijo Kaname

- Pues yo tampoco- agregó Zero

- Aprovechando el momento, yo también tengo asuntos que hablar contigo- dijo Kaname

- Pues dime- mascullo Zero

- Me imagino que a estas alturas ya debes saber el pasado de Seiren- dijo Kaname, y al ver que Zero asentía continuo- A Seiren la cuide siempre, debes saber que ella es algo así como una hija para mí, aunque no muchas veces lo demuestre, yo a Seiren la quiero mucho, después de todo la cuide desde pequeña, ella sufrió mucho con su pasado con Donovan, es por eso, que debo advertirte, que por tu bien, espero que la cuides, de lo contrarío, me veré en la obligación de matarte- dijo Kaname

- Eso lo se Kuran, no es necesario que me lo digas, además si alguna vez llegó a hacerle daño a Seiren creeme que no alcanzarías a matarme porque antes de que tu lo hagas yo mismo me mataría, eso sería algo que jamás me perdonaría, con el tiempo llegué a amar a Seiren como nunca pensé que lo haría, es por eso que ahora estamos comprometidos- dijo Zero

- Me parece bien- dijo Kaname

- Entonces ''Kaname'' un placer conversar contigo de forma tan amena- dijo Zero estirando su mano.

- Lo mismo digo ''Zero''un placer- dijo Kaname estrechando la mano de Zero en un amistoso saludo.

Luego ambos se fueron por su propio rumbo de regreso a la academia Cross.

Aunque Zero al ver que Kaname por primera vez caminaba dudoso, le gritó desde lejos.

- Vamos Kaname no seas tan engreído, a veces no es tan malo pedir perdón

El purasangre rió ante el comentario, después de todo sabía que tenía razón.

Entonces sin dudar más Kaname, se dirigió al cuarto de Yuuki, esta vez si era necesario pedirle perdón de rodillas lo haría, porque desde ahora en adelante planeaba no tener que ocultarle cosas nunca más.

Entró sin hacer ruido a donde estaba dormida Yuuki, se sento a su lado, y la cuido largos minutos hasta que esta comenzó a despertar.

Yuuki entreabrio los ojos, y le extraño encontrarse en su habitación, si bien recordaba hacia unos momentos estaba hablando con Zero en ua torre, se sento en su cama, sin percatarse de la presencia de Kaname,

-¿Zero?-susurró.

- Tranquila el te trajo hasta aquí- dijo Kaname

Yuuki al ver a Kaname, bajo la mirada, estaba un poco dolida por que el le había borrado la memoria con respecto a lo de Cassandra.

- Yuuki- susurró el purasangre- Yuuki perdoname- perdoname Yuuki, juro que nunca más te volveré a mentir, Yuuki te amo, a ti a nuestro hijo, lamento haberte borrado la memoria esa vez, pero no quería que tuvieras malos momentos, por favor perdoname Yuuki- dijo Kaname casi gritando, al mismo timepo que lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos (N/A: no se a ustedes pero a mi se me partio el corazón verlo pedir perdón así).

Yuuki, también comenzó a llorar, no porque todavía estuviera molesta, porque ya había dejado de estarlo ahcia algunos momentos, sino porque ver a su hermano así le dolía, ella sabía que él lo había hecho para protegerla, pero verlo llorar, era algo sumamente doloroso, bajo de la cama casi de un salto, y se arrodillo junto con Kaname

- Onii-sama por supuesto que te perdono, se que lo hiciste para protegerme, lo siento, no debí molestarme por eso, no quiero que llores por mi, Kaname por favor- decia Yuuki abrazando a su hermano.

Kaname esta feliz porque su amada ya lo había perdonado, pero ahora se había permitido llorar lágrimas de felicidad, aunque claro esta que Yuuki seguia pensando que Kaname estaba triste.

Mientras, observaba en el umbral de la puerta, Zero, el que sonreía al ver a la pareja que tanto se quería, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron de que el estaba mirando, luego los dejó solos y sin más se fue.

Zero caminaba hacia la habitación de su Seiren, para encontrar a la vampiresa recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

- ¿Zero?- dijo la vampiresa, ya que no era costumbre que Zero fuera a su habitación, a esas horas.

- Hola- dijo él acercandose lentamente a la vampiresa y besandola con amor.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo ella

- etto, veras, estube conversando con Yuuki hace unos momentos, y verás, hablamos de un tema del cual nunca me había atrevido a comentarte- dijo Zero nervioso

- Dime entonces amor- dijo Seiren sonriendo

- Me preguntaba si tu, digo alguna vez, más adelante ¿Quisieras tener hijos conmigo?- dijo el cazador (N/A: vaya si era directo)

Seiren quedo impresionada con la pregunta, eso sin contar su sonrojo, ya que eso significaba tener ciertas actividades de pareja con Zero, que hasta ahora ellos dos no habían tenido, pero su reaación hizo que Zero creyera que no quería tener hijos con él.

- Disculpa no debí preguntarte eso- dijo Zero apenado dispuesto a marcharse

- Por supuesto que me gustaría tener hijos contigo- dijo Seiren con seguridad, impidiendo que Zero se marchará.

El cazador, la miro con dulzura, agradeciendole internamente, definitivamente el amaba a esa mujer, se acerco nuevamente a ella, y la beso, primero con suavidad, pero de pronto ese beso paso a ser uno posesivo y pasional.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban empezando un juego de lenguas en el que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Luego, Zero comenzó a acariciar la cintura de su amada, para luego suvir la polera, ella al darse cuenta la dirección en que iban las cosas, se puso nerviosa, Zero lo noto y le dijo

- Lo siento, creo que me apresure un poco.

Seiren lo miro y al ver la seguridad que daban los ojos de Zero se tranquilizó, por lo que fue ella la que siguio desabotonando la camisa del cazador.

Lentamente, ambos cayeron desnudos encima de la cama, Zero se posiciono sobre ella, y la miro a lo ojos

- Nunca te haré daño amor, te amo- dijo Zero.

Seiren lo beso en el fondo ella sabía que Zero era lo mejor que le había pasado, y confiaba en que el jamás le haría daño.

Así fue como Zero hizo suya por primera vez a Seiren, de la forma más tierna, pasional y amorosa que pudo, tratandola con la delicadeza que Seiren siempre había querido internamente.

- Te amo- dijo Seiren antes de caer dormida entre los brazos de Zero

- Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti- dijo este cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana para luego acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

En otro lado de la academia Yagari y Kaien conversaban.

- ¿No crees que es hora de que busques una esposa?- le preguntaba Yagari a Kaien.

- No, yo una vez amé a una mujer, la amé con toda mi alma, pero ella ya amaba a otro hombre, por eso, nunca podré cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella, creo que yo jamás deje amarla, aunque sabía que ella no podía corresponderme- dijo Kaien, Yagari entendio de inmediato que esa mujer era Juuri Kuran, la madre de Yuuki y de Kaname

- y ¿Cómo esta tu esposa?-preguntó Kaien a Yagari.

- Esta bien ¿te conte que voy a ser papá?- dijo Yagari

- ¿Queéeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritó Kaien- felicidades.

- Gracias- dijo Yagari

- Veo que Zero va a tener un hermano

- Así es, después de todo Zero es como mi hijo- sonrio Yagari

Takuma, volvia con una sonrisa a la cademia, despues de haber ido a dejar a su prometida a su casa, después de todo no eran muchas las veces que se veían y pasar tiempo con ella era algo increíble.

Akatsuki y Ruka, bailaban en su habitación al ritmo de una música romántica, besandose cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos hacia que sus bocas se atrayeran, después de todo, tenían toda la noche para danzar al ritmo de la música que alimentaba sus almas y su propio deseo.

Yori y Aidou, cocinaban unos dulces de chocolate juntos, al parecer ambos eran muy buenos en la cocina, y así podían pasar tiempo juntos.

Rima y Shiki, dormían tranquilamente, para ellos ese había sido un día agotador, habían tenido una sesión de fotos que los había dejado exahutos.

Kaname y Yuuki, tomaban una ducha juntos, Kaname recorria el cuerpo de su amada con suavidad, deteniendose en su vientre y hablandole al ser que crecia dentro de el, le decia cuanto los amaba a él y a su madre, y besaba de vez en cuando el vientre de la vmapiresa, ella solo atinaba a observar, y sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos salian del baño, y se dirigían juntos al mundo de los sueños.

**Bueno final del penúltimo capítulo, ahora solo me queda subir el ULTIMO.**

**Este capítulo lo base más en Zero y Kaname, porque quería demostrar algo como más familiar.**

**Saludos. Nos vemos en el último capítulo.**


	27. Chapter 27

** Hola a todos, este es el capítulo final, si, es verdad, después de este no hay más, estoy más que nerviosa al empezar a escribir, aunque a decir verdad, jamás me han gustado los finales, pero, es la ley de la vida que todo llega a su fin, asi que no les quito más tiempo y a leer.**

Los días habían pasado, y en la academia el nerviosismo era evidente, después de todo, ese mismo día se casaban todas las parejas, el día anterior habían organizado todos los detalles de la boda, la fiesta de esta se realizaría en la academia Cross debido a que por un tema sentimental, por decisión unaníme se había decido, Kaien, se había encargado casi de todo junto con Yagari, ya que los novios estaban muy ocupados arreglando otros asuntos.

Aidou y Yuuki conversaban en una de las habitaciones.

- Aidou-sempai, cuida muy bien de Yori-chan- decia la castaña mirando severamente a Aidou

- Por supuesto que lo haré Yuuki-chan, si ella es lo que más amo en el mundo

- Me alegro de oir eso- dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación del rubio

Camino un poco y se encontró con Zero.

- Zero ¿Puedo conversar contigo unos minutos?- dijo Yuuki

- Claro que si- dijo el peliplata

Entraron a la habitación de Zero y se sentaron en la cama.

- ¿Como te sientes para este día tan especial?- preguntó Yuuki mirando a su hermano.

- Nervioso-tubo que admitir el cazador- pero tambien ansioso de compartir mi vida entera con la mujer que amo

- Me alegra oir eso Zero, me extrañaría si no estuvieras nervioso, además me alegra verte feliz al lado de Seiren

-¿Y tu como te sientes?-djo Zero mirando a su hermana

- La verdad, nerviosa, demasiaado nerviosa, de repente creo que yo no voy a ser la esposa que Kaname necesita

- ¿Pero que bobadas dices Yuuki?, ¿como crees que no vas a ser la esposa que el necesita?- dijo el peliplata

- Es la verdad, yo amo a Kaname onii-san, pero a veces creo que el necesita, una mujer fuerte, una mujer que este a la altura de las reuniones de los vampiros, una mujer que le de orgullo tener a su lado, y mirame a mi, no me diferencio en nada de un humano- dijo Yuuki

- Yuuki, tu eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, siempre has sostenido el dolor de los demás en tus hombros, has sonreído a pesar de las difíciles situaciones que se presenten, además, eso de que no le vas a dar orgullo ¿Sabes que es una completa tonteria no?, el si de algo todos nos hemos dado cuenta, es de que contigo a su lado es el vampiro más orgulloso que se pueda ver, a eso sumale su ego gigantesco- dijo Zero en tono de broma por lo ultimo

- ¿Tu crees que seré una buena esposa Zero?- dijo la castaña

- Claro que si Yuuki, claro que si- dijo Zero besando la mano de su hermana, para luego salir de su habitación a arreglarse para la boda, Yuukie dirigio a lo mismo, ya que en unas horas más la hermosa ceremonia comenzaría.

Todas las chicas se arreglarían juntas, más no los chicos, pues, eso cada uno lo podía hacer solo, en cambio una chica, necesitaba el consejo experto de la otra, para sentirse una verdadera princesa.

Los vestidos de novia, las esperaban a cada una.

El de Yuuki, era un vestido blanco que delineaba su forma, y marcaba su abdomen, de falda amplia, y en el pecho tenía arreglos de diamantes, y brillo plateado.

El de Ruka era un vestido de color blanco invierno, con cortes de capas, hermoso.

El de Rima, era un vestido blanco, con encajes de color negro en el pecho, que le daban un toque algo gótico a su apariencia, pero la hacia ver genial.

El de Yori, era un vestido largo como el de Yuuki, que terminaba en una falda con una hermosa caída.

el vestido de Seiren, era Hermoso , no tenía mangas, tenía un escote un poco seductor en el pecho, y la terminación era de grandes encajes que la hacian ver como toda una princesa.

También entre el grupo de amigas se encontraba la prometida de Takuma Cassandra, la cual vestia un vestido blanco corto, y algo simple, pero que se veía hermoso en ella.

Todas conversaban sobre lo nerviosas que estaban, sore lo buenos que eran sus futros maridos, y la alegría que les provoccaba saber que todas compartirian el día más feliz de una mujer juntas.

Se maquillaron discretamente, pero sus miradas se veian luminosas.

Los peinados eran una completa maravilla (N/A: eso lo dejo a la imaginación de mis queridos lectores...)

Ahora solo quedaba, esperar la hora de a boda.

Los chicos habían llegado junto con Yagari a la iglesia, la que por cierto estaba decorada de una forma maravillosa.

Las sillas estaban completamente rodeadas de flores blancas, el altar, resaltaba en majestuosidad, y la alfombra era tan roja como el mismisimo color de la sangre, la gente comenzaba a llegar poco a poco, era de notar que todos eran vampiros, incluso el sacerdote, exepto la familia de Yori, que ya la esperaban en la iglesia.

Había un coro también de vampiros, y un pianista de clase noble, todo estaba ambientado para ser la mejor boda en la historia vampirica, y no solo por el numero de parejas que se iba a casar, si no porque ese día tambien se formaba una nueva familia de respetados purasangre, se llevaba a acbo la union entre un cazador y una vampiresa, e importantes familias de nobles, compartirían su vida unidas por la intachable unión de sus hijos.

Un carruaje gigatesco, fue el encargado de llegar a buscar a las hermosas novias a la academia Cross, Kaien lloraba y ayudaba a subir a cada novia al carruaje, después de todo ese día se casaba su hija y también su hijo, si se pudiera decir , en el mundo no había hombre más feliz que Kaien en ese momento.

Cuando las novias llegaron, era el momento de comenzar con la boda.

Los chicos esperaban en el altar, todos se casarían al mismo tiempo, claro esta que Kaname y Yuuk irían adelante (N/A: Notese que solo voy a basar las palabras de la boda para Kaname y Yuuki, puesto que si lo hago para todas las parejas terminaría en un par de semanas más)

Kaien, llevó a las novias al altar, y las dejo con sus respectivos novios, haciendo una pausa especial entre Kaname y Zero.

- Kaname, te entrego mi tesoro más preciado, para que la cuídes y la respetes, espero la hagas muy feliz- dijo Kaien entregando a su hija al purasangre

- Eso no tiene que decirmelo- dijo Kaname sonriendo

Kaname se separó un momento de Yuuki, para entregar a Seiren a Zero

- Zero, te entrego a Seiren, recuerda lo que hablamos,espero la cuides siempre- dijo Kaname mientras entregaba a Seiren

- Así lo haré Kuran, tambien espero tu cuides muy bien a Yuuki- dijo Zero

Kaname solo sonrio y volvio al lado de Yuuki.

El sacerdote llegó al frente de los novios, y la ceremonia comenzó.

Los novios se arrodillaron y la asamblea se puso de pie.

Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante le pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? - preguntó el sacerdote

- Si venimos libremente-respondieron Kaname y Yuuki al unisono

¿ Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

- Si estamos decididos

Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Kaname y Yuuki se tomaron de la mano derecha, y dijeron:

- Yo Kuran Kaname, te quiero a ti Kuran Yuuki, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo Kuran Yuuki, te quiero a ti Kuran Kaname, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. - continuó el sacerdote.

Todos aplaudieron.

- En el nombre de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer Pueden besar a la novia- termino el sacerdote aplaudiendo

Y así todos los novios besaron a sus respectivas novias, Kaname retiro el velo que cubria el rostro de su princesa, y la beso primero con ternura, para despues besarla con posesividad.

Minutos más tarde, todas las parejas salian de la iglesia bajo los aplausos y gritos de familiares, amigos, conocidos, y gente que pasaba a mirar.

Todos volvieron a la academia Cross, en donde daráin lugar a la fiesta.

Todos estubieron reunidos en la mesa central, era la hora del brindis por la felicidad de los novios, este brindis sería uno muy particular, puesto que no se haría con licor o con bebidas, se haría con sangre, (N/A: afirmense los pobres y desdichados humanos que tendrán que beber sangre jajajajajaja que macabra)

Cuando todos tuvieron las copas en sus manos, fue la hora del brindis.

El primero en hacer el brindis fue Kaien Cross.

- Hoy, quiero hacer un brindis por todas las parejas que se han unido en matrimonio, en especial por mi hija Yuuki y mi querido hijo Zero, las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. Zero, hoy no sabes la alegría que me da verte al lado de esta bella dama, Yuuki, verte al lado de Kaname hace muy feliz, porque se que tu serás feliz, y se que él te protegerá siempre hasta con su vida si es necesario, Salud por los recien casados- termino de decir el director con su actitud madura.

Luego fue el turno de Kaname.

- Quiero hacer un brindis, en especial por mi bella esposa, y futura madre de mis hijos, también por todas las parejas aquí presentes, espero de verdad todos seaís felices con nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Salud- dijo el purasangre

Y por último, aunque nadie lo podía creer, Zero propuso un brindis.

- Quiero hacer un brindis, por mi adorada esposa Seiren, y por todos los demás, también aprovecharé el momento, para anunciar una noticia, que nos tiene a Seiren y a mi muy felices, apenas ayer nos enteramos de la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas, por eso quiero que todos sepan, que Seiren y yo pronto seremos padres por eso Salud- terminó de decir el peliplata.

En ese momentos, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja por la agradable noticia.

Lueego se dio paso a una fiesta increible, donde las parejas bailaron un vals hermoso, y luego un adagio con una de las canciones más hermosas, especial para el momento.

(La canción era I surrender de celine dion)

_**THERES SO MUCH LIFE IVE LEFT TO LIVE**_

_**AND THIS FIRE IS BURNING STILL**_

_**WHEN I WATCH YOU LOOK AT ME**_

_**I THINK I COULD FIND THE WILL**_

_**TO STAND FOR EVERY DREAM**_

_**AND FORSAKE THIS SOLID GROUND**_

_**AND GIVE UP THIS FEAR WITHIN**_

_**OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY EVER KNEW**_

_**IM IN LOVE WITH YOU**_

_**CAUSE ID SURRENDER EVERYTHING**_

_**TO FEEL THE CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN**_

_**I REACH TO YOU**_

_**I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO**_

_**WED MAKE IT THROUGH**_

_**A THOUSAND DREAMS I STILL BELIEVE**_

_**ID MAKE YOU GIVE THEM ALL TO ME**_

_**ID HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND NEVER LET GO**_

_**I SURRENDER**_

_**I KNOW I CANT SURVIVE**_

_**ANOTHER NIGHT AWAY FROM YOU**_

_**YOURE THE REASON I GO ON**_

_**AND NOW I NEED TO LIVE THE TRUTH**_

_**RIGHT NOW, THERES NO BETTER TIME**_

_**FROM THIS FEAR I WILL BREAK FREE**_

_**AND ILL LIVE AGAIN WITH LOVE**_

_**AND NO THEY CANT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME**_

_**AND THEY WILL SEE...**_

_**CAUSE ID SURRENDER EVERYTHING**_

_** » letras traducidas al español**_

_**TO FEEL THE CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN**_

_**I REACH TO YOU**_

_**I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO**_

_**WED MAKE IT THROUGH**_

_**A THOUSAND DREAMS I STILL BELIEVE**_

_**ID MAKE YOU GIVE THEM ALL TO ME**_

_**ID HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND NEVER LET GO**_

_**I SURRENDER**_

_**EVERY NIGHTS GETTING LONGER**_

_**AND THIS FIRE IS GETTING STRONGER, BABE**_

_**ILL SWALLOW MY PRIDE AND ILL BE ALIVE**_

_**CANT YOU HEAR MY CALL**_

_**I SURRENDER ALL**_

_**CAUSE ID SURRENDER EVERYTHING**_

_**TO FEEL THE CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN**_

_**I REACH TO YOU**_

_**I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO**_

_**WED MAKE IT THROUGH**_

_**A THOUSAND DREAMS I STILL BELIEVE**_

_**ID MAKE YOU GIVE THEM ALL TO ME**_

_**ID HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND NEVER LET GO**_

_**I SURRENDER**_

_**RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW**_

_**O GIVE MY LIFE TO LIVE AGAIN**_

_**ILL BREAK FREE, TAKE ME**_

_**MY EVERYTHING, I SURRENDER ALL TO YOU**_

_**RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW**_

_**O GIVE MY LIFE TO LIVE AGAIN**_

_**ILL BREAK FREE, TAKE ME**_

_**MY EVERYTHING, I SURRENDER ALL TO YOU**_

Los chicos de verdad, bailaban exelente, tal vez por su sensualidad vampirica, o por que el amor de esa noche los hacia bailar y demostrar lo que sentian.

Kaname bailaba con Yuuki como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Zero también se unio al baile con Seiren.

Claro cabe mencionar que aunque bailaban bien lo hacían con cuidado puesto que estas dos vampiresas estaban embarazadas.

Y así luego la musica cambio, y todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar, incluidos Yagari y su embarazada esposa.

Kaien saco a bailar a la tía de Cassandra, una mujer por cierto bastante bella, de pelo negro y de ojos grises (N/A: Mmm, tal vez Kaien se quede con ella ¿no creen? )

Pasaron horas divirtiendose en la fiesta, pero la noche aun comenzaba.

Takuma fue el primero que se retiró de la fiesta con Cassandra, luego le siguieron Ruka, Akatsuki , Shiki , Rima, Yori y Aidou.

Seiren y Zero decidieron irse, unahoras después, y finalmente la pareja de purasangres penso que sería hora de irse.

- Vamos Yuuki- dijo Kaname

- etto, onii-san, pero los invitados- dijo ella

- Tú padre se encargara- dijo este acercandose a la vampiresa, y tomandola por la cintura.

- esta bien- dijo ella ruborizada ante la cercania de su esposo.

- Además no creo que resista mucho más sin tenerte cerca mio- dijo el dandole una mirada pervertida a su princesa.

- Kaname- dijo Yuuki sonrojada a más no poder, y despues riendose, tomando de la mano a Kaname y guiandolo a la salida.

Fue así como todas las parejas se dirijieron hacia la esperada Luna de miel.

Todos se habíanencargado de escoger distintos lugares para la Luna de miel.

Takuma y Cassandra, habían escogido una rustica cabaña, cerca de la academia.

Shiki y Rima, se habían ido a una de las suite otorgadas por su compañia de modelaje.

Ruka y Akatsuki, habían escogido un hotel de lujo, lejos de la academia.

Kaname y Yuuki, habían escogido irse a la mansión Kuran.

Zero y Seiren, habían escogido irse a una pequeña casa, que antiguamente había pertenecido a la familia Kiryuu

y por último Aidou y Yori, habían escogido una cabaña en una montaña.

(**N/A: ATENCIÓN COMIENZA EL LEMMON, a aquellos que no les gusta este tema, avisaré más abajo el término del lemmon, a las personas con problemas al corazón, les recomiendo no leer, porque no pagaré seguros médicos jajaja xD, los que no tengan paciencia, por favor armense de ella, porque pondré un lemmon para cada pareja, si si lo se mi cerebro quedara frito despues de escribir eso, y finalmente, siganme los valientes y a leer)**

Takuma y Cassandra, llegaron a su cabaña, el rubio bajo del coche a su novia, la cargo con delicadeza, abrio la puerta, y se dirgio hacia la habitación, delante de la cama, habái una pequeña mesa con dos copas para cada uno, esta vez las copas no contenían sangre, era un licor de lo más fino que podía existir.

Tomaron juntos de las copas, y luego el rubio besó a su esposa, lentamente fue despojandola del vestido de novia hasta dejarla solo con ropa interior.

- Te amo Cassandra- dijo el vampiro ojiverde mirando a su esposa tenida en la cama

- Y yo a ti Takuma- dijo ella tomando al chico de la camisa acercandolo hacia ella y dandole un beso.

Takuma fue subiendose sobre ella, y desvistiendola con maestría, ella también desvestía a su esposo, y después lentamente acariciaba el fino pecho de este, lentamente el calor corporal de ambos se elevo por las nubes, ambos yacian desnudos en la cama, regalandose caricias que hacian estremecer sus cuerpos, Takuma cuando hubieron estado listos, se adentro en ella, con amor, con suavidad, demostrandole que su amor y su pasión serían eternos, luego comenzó a moverse, pra llegar junto con su amada al cenit de su pasión.

Zero y Seiren, habían llegado a antigua residencia Kiryuu, Zero cargaba a Seiren y minutos antes, le había vendado los ojos, cuando hubieron entrado a la casa, el lentamente le quito la venda de los ojos, y ella quedo maravillada, la casa entera estaba alumbrada con velas de todos los colores, estas formaban un hermoso camino hasta la habitación matrimonial, en ese minuto sobraban las palabras.

Zero tomo a Seiren por la cintura, y lentamente desabrocho el cierre del vestido, la vampiresa peliplata, desabrocho la chaqueta de su esposo, y la arranco de su cuerpo, el comenzo a avanzar aun besando a Seiren hasta la habitación matrimonial, cuando hubieron llegado, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para arrancar por completo del cuerpo de Zero la camisa, dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto, el se dejo acariciar por la vampiresa, luego termino de desvestir a su esposa, y se dio el lujo de admirar la belleza del cuerpo de Seiren. su piel era blanca y suave, sus piernas bien formadas, y Zero se preguntaba internamente como es que pudo estar tantos años sin notar la belleza de esa mujer, luego no resistio más y la recosto sobre la cama, dejo que ella desabrochara sus pantalones y lo dejara solo en boxer, comenzaron un juego de caricias y besos que duraron largos minutos, luego la ropa había sobrado, ahora se encontraba tirada en algun lugar de la habitación, y Zero, mirando cada gesto y reacción de Seiren, entro en ella, recibiendo el mayor de los placeres que le provocaba hacer suya a la que ahora era su mujer, suya y de nadie más, así se mantuvieron horas, porque la pasión y amor que se tenían no se demostraba facilmente.

Ruka y Akatsuki, habían llegado a su destino, pero ellos se amaban, y la pasión de estos vampiros era incontrolable, por lo que apenas entraron a la casa, practicamente se desgarraron la ropa, la cual fue a quedar tirada en algun lugar de la casa, luego Akatsuki, recostó a Ruka en un sillón de apariencia antigua, ambos se acariciaban sin pudor alguno, y luego Akatsuki besando el cuello y los pechos de su amada, entro en ella, solo para comenzar a moverse de forma salvaje, haciendo que de la boca de la chica salieran gritos de placer, al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en la formada espalda del chico haciendo que el tambien gritara de vez en cuando, de verdad, el amor de esos dos era salvaje, y sin duda estarían toda la noche demostrandose cuan salvajes podían ser. (N/A: ni siquiera se aguantaron llegar a la habitación, no me explico como fue que no lo hicieron en el auto)

Rima y Shiki, se encontrabn en la suite, Rima le tenía una sorpresa a Shiki.

Ella se encontraba preparando un baño, en un jaccuzzi, lo llenaba de flores y llenando tambien de aromas el lugar, para qe esa noche fuera mágica para ellos dos.

Shiki, esperaba ancioso lo que Rima le tenía preparado, y cual sería su sorpresa al ver aparecer a Rima, vistiendo un sexy babydol blanco, que hacia resaltar su perfecto cuerpo, Shiki se dirigio hacia ella hipnotizado, ella lo guio de la mano hacia el jaccuzzi, y fue ella la que comenzó a desvestir al chico.

Comenzó a besar lentamente los hombros de Shiki, retirando con lentitud la chaqueta, luego se dirigo a los labios del pelirojo, acariciando el pecho que iba quedando desnudo a medida que la chica retiraba la camisa. luego comenzo a besar ese pecho perfecto, y mirando al vampiro comenzo a bajar los besos hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalon, ahi fue cuando Shiki por poco no se cree lo que Rima estaba haciendo, con su boca abria lentamente la cremallera del pantalon mordiendo todo a su paso, haciendo que Shiki temblara.

Cuando Shiki hubo estado completamente desnudo, Rima le indico que entrara al jaccuzzi, este obedecio de inmediato, mientras ella se desvestia con lentitud ante la mirada llena de lujuría de Shiki, luego entro al jacuzzi, y se sento sobre Shiki, ese fue el momento en que el pelirojo tomo control de la situación, beso a su esposa con pasion, con dulzura, y todos los sentimientos combinados, luego la hio suya nuevamente, acariciandola con la espuma que escurria por su cuerpo en ese minuto, de vez en cuando hundiendose juntos en el agua de ese inmenso jaccuzzi, demostrando que el amor, es impredescible.

Yori y Aidou, habían llegado a la montaña, el rubio, había preparado una entrada especial para su esposa. había construido una hermosa entrada gigantesca de hielo, por la que condujo a su amada esposa hacia la cabaña, una vez adentro, no pudo evitar sonreir.

por fin estaban solos, el se dio el lujo de mirar la belleza de esa chica, que le había robado y arrebatado el corazón, ella lo observaba y no podía creer, que ese rubio que siempre le había parecido atractivo aunque lo ocultaba ahora fuera su dueño, su esposo, el hombre que había unido su vida a ella.

El rubio la cargo nuevamente y la llevo hasta la habitación, ella al entrar se puso un poco nerviosa, después de todo ellos jamás habían tendio relaciones, así que esa noche sería su primera vez.

El rubio notó eso, y sonrio ante la inocencia de su esposa.

La recosto lentamente en la cama, dejando que el cabello color carmelo se esparciera desorndenado en la cama, ella respiraba agitada.

- Tranquila amor, sere lo más cuidadoso que pueda- dijo Aidou mirandola con ternura

- Lo se amor, pero por favor no te contengas por mi, quiero que me hagas tuya siendo tu, no intentes contener lo que sientes por favor- dijo ella

El la beso con pasión, después de todo ella lo había autorizado.

desvistio rapidamente a la chica, y esta comeno a sentir frio, luego comenzo a acariciar los pechos redondos de yori, mientras esta solo podía gemir ante el contacto de las calidas manos del rubio, este luego bajo dejando una hilera de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, donde la prepararía para lo que vendría despues.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer Aidou, separo un poco las piernas de la chica, y comenzo a pasar su lengua por esa ona, la chica tiraba de los cabellos del rubio ante el gran placer que le estaba dando, luego Aidou comenó a hacer simulaciones de penetración con su lengua haciando que la chica gritara su nombre, cuando el creyo que ella estaba lo suficientemente preparada, se desvistio se posiciono en su entrada, y espero el permiso de ella, ella entrelao sus manos con las de el, y asintio esperando que el entrara, el lo hio con lentitud, desgarrando esa fina barrera de la virginidad, ella apreto las manos del rubio al sentir el dolor en su entrepierna, el callo los sollozos de ella con un beso y luego comenzo a moverse, haciendo que de la boca de su esposa, salieran sensuales gemidos, asi se mantuvieron hasta que ambos llegaron al final de su pasion quedando rendidos uno encima del otro.

Kaname y Yuuki, habían llegado a la mansión Kuran, que aunque estaba bastante alejada, no les había demorado mucho tiempo llegar,Kaname, beso a Yuuki antes de cargarla y llevarla hacia la habitación.

Al llegar Yuuki vio algo realemente hermoso.

La cama estaba cubierta por una saban gigantesca que cubria no solo la cama sino tambien casi toda la anchura de la habitación, encima de la cama y esparcidas por los alrededores, millones de petalos de rosas formando un corazón, y encima de una pequeña mesa, miel, una copa repleta de miel, Yuuki se sonrojo ya que supo de inmediato para que era la miel.

Kaname se posisiono detrás de la espalda se su amada, haciendolo estremecer, comenzó a besarla lentamente, pasando por su cuello, tirando un poco su cabello, y diciendole cuanto la amaba.

- Te amo, Yuuki, te deseo tanto- decia el vampiro entre besos

-k-kaname yo t-tambien te amo-ahhh-decia la vampiresa

el vamipiro luego desabrocho el vestido, sin quitarlo completamente se dirigio al pecho de Yuuki, donde comenzo a lamer con lujuria haciendo que ella temblara, luego mordio el vestido y comenzo a bajarlo, hasta quitarlo completamente.

Yuuki armandose de valor, y sabiendo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, beso al purasangre. lo empujo encima de la cama, y comeno a besarlo desde el cuello hasta su formado pecho, de vez en cuando mordio el lobulo de la oreja de Kaname haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos, desabrocho la camisa por no decir que la hio pedaos, y luego siguio con los pantalones, Kaname en pocos segundos estaba desnudo ante la mirada lujuriosa de su en ese minuto desperto sus instintos vampiricos, por lo que comeno a lamer un poco mas abajo del vientre de Kaname, y luego mordio esa ona provocando que el vampiro gritara entre placer y dolor, bebio de el, dejando hileras de sangre, que hacian ver sumamente sexy al vampiro, Kaname, recuperando el control, se posiciono sobre Yuuki, y fue en eso cuando alcano la miel, la esparico por todo el pecho, abdomen y otras partes de Yuuki, comeno a saborear toda la miel y el cuerpo de su amada, observando cada gesto de placer que esta hacia, la miel se había escurrido traviesamente por la intimidad de la chica, por lo que Kaname no tuvo ningun problema en retirar con su lengua la miel de esa parte, haciendo que Yuuki jalara de sus cabellos y gritase su nombre.

Luego Kaname sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más, decidio que era hora de terminar con ese acto tan pasional, besando el vientre de la chica, volvio a subir hasta sus labios, esta ve bajando hasta su cuello, al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba en su entrada, esta sería la primera vez que Knaame bebería de Yuuki, por lo que esa misma noche sellarían su pacto de amor, la vampiresa practicamente imploro al vampiro que lo hiciera pronto, y este no se hio de rogar, lamio el cuello fino de Yuuki, y enterro sus colmillos, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con una fuera animal, Yuuki se sentia tocar el cielo, estaba siendo doblemente penetrada, era la sensación más maravillosa que podía sentir, Kaname la mia la sangre con sensualidad, al mismo tiempo que se movia freneticamente dentro de Yuuki, la chica llevaba el ritmo de las caderas de Kaname arquenado la espalda para aumentar el contacto y el placer, en un momento Yuuki decidio que era hora de beer de Kaname, y así lo hizo, sintiendo como Knaame temblaba al sentir sus colmillos en su cuello, ambos estaban compartiendo su sangre y su cuerpo, ambos se estaban entregando completamente, ambos ahora eran uno

Entre gritos, gemidos arañazos llegaron al climax de su pasion cayendo rendidos abrazados juntos.

Así fue como todas las parejas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, en la mejor noche de sus vidas.

**Fin del LEMMON**

Siete meses después.

- Kaname-sama tranquilizese- decia Aidou calmando al purasangre

- ¿Como quieres que me tranquilize si mi hijo esta a punto de nacer?- decia Kaname

- Kaname-sama vaya y vea como esta Yuuki- decia Ruka mientras Akatsuki manejaba camino al hospital de vampiros.

Kaname de inmediato salto por encima de uno de los asientos, para llegar donde su esposa, que estaba junto con las demás chicas en la parte de atras del auto.

- ¿Yuuki mi amor como estas?- preguntaba el purasangre sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- E-eestoy bien ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- se quejo Yuuki al sentir una fuerte contracción.

- Yuuki por favor aguanta llegaremos al hospital, por favor no vaya a ser que nazca en el auto- decia Kaname al borde de morir de un ataque de nervios.

- ahii, ya paso, no te preocupes- decia la purasangre intentando calamarse ella y calmar a su esposo, que al parecer hasta estaba más nervioso que ella.

Luego de unos largos 15 minutos, llegaron al hospital, donde inmediatamente pusieron a Yuuki en una camilla y la llevaron a la sala de partos.

- Yuuki, ya llegamos, tranquila todo va a estar bien- decia Kaname, al parecer no notando que el unico nervioso en ese momento era el.

- Señor, ¿seguro que puede entrar? ¿esta usted bien?- preguntaba un para medico

- Por supuesto que estoy bien, solo es la emocion- gruño el purasangre.

- Esta bien- termino por decir el paramedico permitiendo la entrada de Kaname, al cual por cierto si no lo dejaban entrar, de seguro derrumbaba la muralla.

Luego, las contracciones de Yuuki se hcieron continuas, y comenzó el trabajo de parto.

Yuuki,luego de varios itentos no lograba tener el bebe.

- Vamos Yuuki un ultimo esfuerzo amor- decia el vampiro sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su esposa.

- Me duele- decia ella

- Vamos solo un poco más amor, ya casi- decia el

Y luego de unos intentos, logro salir la cabeza del bebe.

- Ahhh- gritaba Yuuki, ya que el dolor en ese momento era insoportable.

Kaname sostenia ahora sus dos manos mientras besaba la cabeza de su mujer.

- Vamos amor, ya falta poco solo una vez más- decia mientras afirmaba a Yuuki.

Y luego del ultimo esfuerzo, nacio, el primogenito de Kaname y Yuuki.

Las enfermeras, lo limpiaron, y Kaname pregunto

- ¿Que es?.- dijo

- Es un hermoso varón-dijo la enfermera sonriendo

Yuuki respiraba agitadamente y hacia el esfuerzo de pararse a ver a su bebe, pero le dolia moverse, por lo que Kaname, una vez que habían limpiado al bebe y lo habían envuelto en una manta, lo cargo y lo puso en los brazos de Yuuki.

Yuuki lo miro y más lagrimas de emoción cayeron por sus ojos, era un momento único, Kaname sonreía mientras veía a su esposa y a su hijo, los dos seres que más amaba, estaban ahora junto a él. Beso en los labios a su esposa, mientras esta adoraba a su hijo.

- ¿Como le pondremos?- dijo Yuuki

-Me gusta KATZUMI- dijo Kaname

- Katzumi- dijo Yuuki mirando a su bebe- entonces Katzumi se llamará termino por decir ella.

Pero no solo dentro de la sala de partos se vivía la emoción, los que esperaban afuera tenían armado su propio escandalo.

Yagari intentaba hacer que Kaien dejara de llorar, ya que el rubio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios,

- Soy abuelo- gritaba y a cada momento Yagari perdia más la paciencia y las ganas de golpearlo se hacían infinitas.

Zero miraba asustadisimo a Seiren, a la que por cierto le faltaban unas cuantas semanas para dar a luz.

El peliplata se imaginaba como iba a ser el aprto de su esposa, y de solo pensarlo, se ponia más nervioso.

Seiren imaginaba lo mismo pero a diferencia de Zero esta estaba calmada.

Rima Shiki Akatsuki y Ruka, corrieron a preguntar al doctor como se encontraba Yuuki.

- Por ahora esta bien, aunque despues de tanto trabajo ha perdido el conocimiento, pero la hemos llevado a la sala de recuperación, el padre esta allá con su hijo, en unas horas podrán entrar a verla- dijo el medico sonriendo, y dejando ver sus colmillos de vampiro (N/A: si porque no creerian que la iban a llevar a un hospital humano cierto? ya me imagino la cara del doctor al ver lo rapido que sanaba la paciente ajajjajajjajaja)

Todos los demás esperaron pacientemente, y digo pacientemente, porque Yagari no resistio y termino golpeando a Kaien, y este quedo inconsiente un buen rato.

Por mientras aprovecharon de comprar unos pocos obsequios para la nueva familia.

Yagari y Zero, compraron un par de globos y un hermoso peluche, aunque cabe mencionar que cuando el vendedor vio a los dos hombres en su tienda, casi se desmaya, porque uno iba con una escopeta al hombro, y el otro dejaba ver la bloody rose desde su chaqueta.

Los demás se dedicaron a comprar chocolates, flores, y cosas para el bebe.

Cuando el doctor les dio la señal de ue podían entrar, ellos asi lo hicieron todos juntos, la imagen que tenían delante de sus ojos, podían jurar que era la más encantador que habían visto.

Yuuki estaba recostada, besando a su bebe.

Kaname sentado al lado de su esposa, acariciando la cabeza de esta y observando a su hijo.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que todos los observaban.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy abuelo- dijo Kaien, el que por cierto ya había despertado.

Y así se acercaron todos a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Pero el saludo más emotivo sin duda fue el de Zero y Kaname

- Felicidades Kuran- dijo Zero estrechando la mano de Kaname

- Gracias kiryuu- dijo el purasangre en el saludo

Pero la emoción era más grande y sin dudarlo un minuto más ambos hombres se abrazaron en un amistoso saludo, dejando de lado todo el odio que alguna vez se tuvieron.

Yuuki los miraba sonriente.

Seiren saludo yuuki, y le pido si podía tomar al bebe.

- claro que puedes tomarlo Seiren- dijo Yuuki entregandole al bebe

Seiren lo tomo con delicadeza, el bebe le sonreía y comenzo a jugar con el cabello de la vampiresa, Zero al ver esa imagen, no pudo evitar llorar.

- Zero ¿estas llorando?- dijo Rima

- tsk, no digas tonterías- dijo el peliplata dando la vuelta

Todos sonrieron y el peliplata no tuvo más opción que admitir.

- Y ¿como quieren que no llore? si veo a mi mujer con mi sobrino en brazos, ademas en pocas semanas seré padre, y tambien estare con mi hijo en brazos, además mi hermana me mira con esa sonrisa, y por si fuera poco, hasta Kuran me abrazó- termino de decir Zero haciendo llorar a todos.

- Tsk, grupo de llorones- dijo Yagari saliendo de la sala, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo

- Yagari, tu tambien estas llorando- dijo Kaien delatando al peliazul.

- Demonios- dijo Yagari al haber sido descubierto, provocando la risa de todos.

Y así fue como Katzumi, el primogenito de la familia Kuran venía al mundo, rodeado de muchas personas que lo amaban, y que lo protegerían siempre.

Dos semanas después.

- Zero tranquilizate por Kami- decia Kaname manejando a toda velocidad

- Mira quien habla si tu estabas peor que yo cuando nació Katzumi- decia Zero al lado de su esposa, que estaba por dar a luz.

- Quitate de enfrente por un demonio- insulto Kaname a una persona que se atraveso en su camino

Y así fue como Seiren trajo a su hijo al mundo, de una forma muy parecida a la de Yuuki, claro solo que la vez que Yuuki dio a luz, al pobre medico no lo estaban apuntando con la bloody rose.

Tres años después:

- Kaname, Katzumi es igual a ti- protestaba Yuuki, viendo a su hijo que jugaba con su abuelo.

- ¿Que quieres que haga yo?- se defendió Kaname

- Es un mini tú- decia ella sonriendo

- Aunque si quieres podriamos tener mas hijos ¿no crees?- dijo Kaname abrazando fuertemente a su esposa por la cintura.

- Kaname- dijo ella sonrojandose- Katzumi nos esta viendo

- Bueno entonces nos vamos a la habitacion- dijo Kaname tomando a su esposa en brazos

Kaname bajame ahora- protestaba ella riendo

- No lo haré- decia el

Y así fue como, Kaname se llevo a Yuuki, aunque despues de unos minutos, ella termino cediendo.

Tres años más despues.

Zero enseñaba como usar una espada a su hijo Ash, un hermoso peliplata de 6 años, de ojos grises, casi igual a su padre.

Seiren, los miraba, y de vez en cuando regañaba a Zero por ser muy brusco.

Yori y Aidou, jugaban con sus tres hijos, dos gemelos con cabello color caramelo, y ojos azules, y una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules, practicamente identica a su padre.

Ichijou y Cassandra, estaban en su casa, y se podia ver a Cassandra esperando su primer hijo.

Shiki y Rima, comian pockys con su pequeña hija, la cual era peliroja y tenia el cabello recogido en dos coletas parecidas a las de Rima, y además tenía los ojos de su padre,

Yagari y Kaien, practicaban como disparar, enseñandole al hijo de Yagari, un peliazul identico a su padre, incluso en el genio.

Kaname y Yuuki estaban sentados, bajo la sombra de un árbol, y miraban a sus hijos jugar, si porque ahora tenían ademas de Katzumi a una hermosa niña, de cabello largo identica a Yuuki, llamada Mitzuki.

Mitzuki abrazaba a su hermano, obviamente mayor que ella por tres años, y Katzumi la abrazaba con dulzura.

- Me recuerdan a alguien- decia Yuuki mirando tiernamente a Kaname

- A mi tambien- dijo el acortando la distancia y besando a su esposa.

- Kaname, ¿nosotros siempre estaremos juntos verdad?- pregunto Yuuki, auqnue tenía más que clara la respuesta-

- Por supuesto que si mi amor, porque no importa las barreras que se interpongan en nuestro camino, nuestro amor irá aún MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS BARRERAS DEL CORAZÓN- dijo Kaname

Y así fue como todos en la academia Cross, vivieron sus vidas felices, con un amor que sería eterno.

**y aquí hemos llegado al final de la historia, debo decir que estoy muy muy emocionada, cuando empezé esta historia no crei que sería capaz de terminarla.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leyeron mi historia hasta el final, les agraezco mucho por sus comentarios, de verdad me inspiraban a seguir.**

**Tambien tengo un pequeño mensaje para ustedes:**

**'' No importa nada, no importa lo que diga el mundo, luchen siempre por sus sueños, y pasen sus propias barreras, nada es imposible, si en nuestro corazón confiamos que lo lograremos''**

**Me despido ahora, estaba pensando continuar esta historia con Kaname y Yuuki, sus hijos, Zero y Seiren y sun hijo, pero luego decidi que mejor no.**

**Ponto subiré otra historia de esta misma pareja, pero eso si será un poco diferente, ya que no será la Yuuki que todos conocen. **

**Bueno los esperó cuando publique mi otra historia.**

**Por mientras. Sayonara.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL.**

**Mis estimadas lectoras, perdonenme la vida, pero me vi en la obligación de poner este capitulo especial, para enmendar el gravisimo error que cometi en el capitulo anterior.**

**la verguenza es enorme, pero olvide poner en el final a nuestros queiridos Akatsuki y Ruka, por eso prometo enmednar ese error, disculpenme en serio, fue un error muy grande, entiendo quieran matarme.**

Era un día bastante especial, todos habían terminado sus estudios y ya no vivían en la academia, cada uno tenía su casa, y vivian con sus familias, pero hoy, volverian a reunirse como lo hacian una vez a la semana, pero esta ocasión, era especial, era el septimo aniversario de bodas de todos, por lo que era motivo de la celebracion más grande.

Se reunieron en la prestigiosa academia Cross,en donde el director les dio una clasica bienvenida, y con eso me refiero a los tipicos saltos estilo Kaien y sus lagrimas.

Cada pareja venia con sus niños, Cassandra ya había dado a luz a su hermosa bebita identica a su padre, que al final resulto siendo mujer, no hombre como todos esperaban, Takuma cargaba a la pequeña mientras ella jugaba con la nariz del enternecido padre.

Ruka y Akatsuki venian llegando apresurados, porque Akatsuki en los ultimos años, había aceptado su pasion por la música y su increible talento como guitarrista, además habían descubierto el gran talento de Ruka en el canto, por lo que ahora eran una famosa banda admirada tanto por humanos como por vampiros.

La vampiresa pelimiel vestia un vestido al más puro estio rockero nada parecido a como se vestia antes, y Akatsuki vestia una chaqueta de cuero con unas gafas negras, ademas de unos pantalones tejanos que lo hacian ver más guapo de lo que ya era, Pero no era la unica sorpresa, porque Ruka debajo de ese vestido negro dejaba ver su pancita de notorios ocho meses, en la cual se gestaba un hermoso varon para orgullo del vampiro pelinaranja.

La fiesta sería esa noche, una maravillosa velada en la que todas las parejas asistirian.

Los niños se quedarían al cuidado de alguna de las profesoras de la academia, que se habían ofrecido a cuidar de los pequeños.

Cuando los padres dejaron a sus niños, Katzumi el hijo de Kaname y Ash el hijo de Zero jugaban como dos grandes amigos, ante la mirada tonita de sus padres.

- Esto no es verdad- decia Zero impresionado y feliz

- Seguro que ese es tu hijo?- dijo Kaname riendo

- Chicos, ellos son menos cabezota que ustedes admitanlo- decia Yuuki mientras Seiren reia a más no poder.

todos rieron ante el comentario.

De pronto Zero quedo atonito, de no ser porque Kaname lo sostuvo se hubiera desmayado.

Su hijo, Ash, corria al encuentro de la pequeña hija de Rima, aquella peliroja identica a su padre.

- Al parecer Ash tiene buen gusto- inquirio Cassandra.

Y todos se miraron mientras Shiki fulminaba con la mirada a Zero, para uego reir y ver como los pequeños se abrazaban y jugaban.

Tal vez el futuro formara lazos entre esos pequeños, y sus padres estarían más que felices.

Luego era la hora de la fiesta.

Todos contaron sus expeeriencias y cosas pasadas, meintras recordaban con alegria su antigua vida, y se percatabn de que si todo lo malo jamás hubiera pasado nunca hubieran sido tan felices como lo eran ahora.

- Yuuki, ¿no has pensado en tener otro hijo?- pregunto Syori a su amiga

Yuuki se sonrojo al máximo y Kaname rio orgulloso

- De eso ya me he encargado- dijo el purasangre, al mismo tiempo que todos los miraban sorprendidos, definitivamente eso significaba que Yuuki estaba esperando su tercer hijo.

- Felicidades, por su tercer hijo- vaya al parecer si podian hablar todos juntos.

- etto, no es uno, son, son gemelos- dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

Zero cayo de la silla, GEMELOS, dos pursangre de una, definitivamente eso debia ir en contra de las normas naturales, o bien Kaname, era muy, como digo esto, bueno imginenlo.

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja, dos gemelos, era una alegria tremenda.

-Amor, no crees que deberiamos tener más hijos- pregunto Zero a Seiren atrevidamente

- Amor, etto, creo que yo- dijo la vampiresa peliplata mirando hacia su barriga, dejando en claro que Yuuki no era la unica embarazada, y esta vez Zero la abrazo y la levanto en el aire, demostrando cuanta era su alegria.

Sayori y Aidou se miraron y recordaron su alegria cuando sus gemelos vinieron al mundo.

Mientras Rima y Shiki se besaban delante de todos.

Ruka y Akatsuki, veian como las parejas eran felices, como las vampiresas esperabn con alegria a sus hijos, entonces enlazaron sus manos y se miraron, preparandose para el futuro,

Un futuro que en un mes más cambiaria, cuando su hijo viniera la mundo, el primogentio de la fmailia Akatsuki-souen, el orgullo más grande para los dos rockeros.

**Y ahora si. **

**Fin, Te end.**


End file.
